


The Prince's Charm

by Avalonwolf (Penelope205)



Series: The Prince's Charm [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Complete, Death, M/M, Magic Reveal, Original Character(s), Pining, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope205/pseuds/Avalonwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the edited and current version of The Prince's Charm. Tense and some characterizations have changed. This is the version I will be continuing.</p><p>Summary: A visiting prince, Garrick Alder of Sythian, takes a quick liking to Merlin, much to Arthur's displeasure, and when Merlin is assigned to be the visiting prince's servant for his stay, Arthur is wary of Garrick's intentions regarding his manservant. Merlin himself is cautious of Garrick's compliments, though he senses a familiarity and connection with the young lord.<br/>In a twist of events, Prince Garrick learns about Merlin's magic and tries to convince him to come to Sythian with him where it's safe but Merlin claims to only do so for visits as a favor to Garrick. Some unknown jealousy rising in Arthur leads him to follow the two into a kingdom that allows people to freely practice magic. There, many things happen that can't be undone or forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince's Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624082) by [Penelope205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope205/pseuds/Penelope205). 



> While this story is primarily Merlin/OC, it leads to a Merthur sequel and thus has a natural-feeling sense of pining. This story takes place around the end of Season 1, Episode 11. (This means Guinevere is not yet in love with Arthur or vice-versa)

            “Merlin!” Prince Arthur shouted through the halls of the Camelot castle.

            Merlin rushed up the steps burdened with the prince’s polished armor. He reached the top of the staircase only to run into the Lady Morgana’s handmaid, Guinevere, who was carrying some pure white linen draped over her left arm. The armor clamored to the floor and Merlin breathed a poorly restrained sigh. Guinevere knelt down with him.

            “Busy morning, Merlin?” she asked him.

            “Not at all.” Merlin replied with a flirty smile while tucking a shin plate under his arm.

            “MERRR-LIIIN!!!” Arthur shouted furiously.

            “He’s really going to hurt himself one day.” Merlin mumbled as Guinevere helped him collect the armor “Thanks, Gwen!”

            Guinevere had no time to reply before Merlin was gone again. She shook her head with a slight smile and continued down the stairs with her lady’s bed dress.

            Merlin finally arrived at the prince’s chambers and carried the armor to the table nearby. The separate pieces clattered onto the thick wood and Merlin looked up at his master. Arthur stood with his arms folded and a dissatisfactory expression in the silence. Merlin cocked his head and eyebrow in question.

            “Why did you want me to polish these again?” he asked as if to be reminded. “Is there a tournament I haven’t heard about?”

            “A knight never knows when he’ll be needed to ride out.” Arthur stated firmly.

            “And you want to look nice and shiny for the bandits, is that right?” Merlin smirked.

            Arthur’s straight face dove into a condescending glare.

            “Are you a fool, Merlin?” he asked his manservant as he circled around to his side, arms still folded in superiority. “Are you looking to be the court jester?”

            “I was only making a-”

            “The only thing I want you to make is my bath.” Arthur said and dropped his arms, left hand to the pommel of his sword. “If you have time to make bad jokes, at least be doing something useful as well.”

            Merlin opened his mouth to retort but Arthur passed him out of the room and left Merlin in his quiet frustration. Merlin ultimately put aside his argument with a frustrated smile and went about preparing the prince’s bath.

            Later that evening, Merlin served the king, his son, and Lady Morgana their dinners and tended to their chalices as they spoke over a fine meal. When not needed, he stood aside like a wallflower and pretended not to listen but despite that, their conversations trickled to his ears.

            “You underestimate me.” King Uther told his son with a proud but slightly condescending grin. “I have many battles ahead of me that I’m fully prepared to fight.”

            Arthur decided against replying. He knew that if he did, this conversation would only head further in the direction he wished it wouldn’t.

            “My Lord,” Morgana said to the king in an effort to stray his attention from the prince. “I was told earlier today that we’ll be having a visitor come tomorrow. Pleasant business, I hope?”

            “Ah, Prince Garrick,” Uther nodded. “His father is King George Alder of Sythian. Our kingdoms have finally come to an understanding and Prince Garrick is arriving on the king’s behalf to personally deliver the peace treaty. He will be resting here before his long journey back. It’s important that we keep this peace. Allies in a large land like Alder’s is an advantage we can’t risk losing.”

            Merlin refilled the king’s cup while continuing to listen.

            “Have you ever met the prince?” Morgana asked Uther.

            “The prince? No,” he answered. “But I have heard he has quite a reputation, battling skills that may even compare to Arthur’s.”

            The king looked to his son who didn’t seem convinced in the slightest. It would take quite a lot for someone to exceed Prince Arthur’s skills. Perhaps there would be a friendly sparring between the two in the near future.

            “Are you worried?” Merlin asked the prince after dinner while preparing his bed.

            “Worried?” Arthur asked disinterestedly as he thumbed through a book at his desk.

            “About the prince.” Merlin nodded and looked back to Arthur. “What if he’s better than you? Do you think it would be a good idea to spar with him? Maybe you’d like to practice a bit before he arrives.”

            “Are you volunteering?” Arthur asked as he looked up.

            “NO, not at all.” Merlin replied quickly and went back to fixing the bed. “Just don’t take it too seriously is all. You shouldn’t get a hot head if you lose.”

            “Do you have so little faith in me?” the prince asked in an offended tone.

            Merlin didn’t answer but stopped fluffing the pillows.

            “…what makes your opinion so important, anyway?” Arthur complained and looked down to his book.

            Merlin simply nodded in defeat and turned to face his master again.

            “Your bed is prepared.” He said.

            “Then what are you still doing here?” Arthur asked with an exasperated tone.

            The manservant made a curt bow of the head and turned to the door, not looking back before he left. Once the door was shut, Prince Arthur looked up from his book again. He tiredly closed it and traveled from his desk to the changing screen in his room.

            He eventually found his way to bed and lied down under the covers. After a few moments he sighed in disbelief and even a bit of amusement before rising up on his elbows in discomfort.

            “He still doesn’t know how to properly fluff a pillow.” The prince sighed to the quiet room.


	2. Chapter 2

            The servants of the castle along with the greater knights of Camelot waited on the front steps of the castle with the king and Prince Arthur. Merlin stood aside from his master and next to Guinevere as a party of horses trotted into the square. Upon the separation of horses, Merlin caught the eye of one rider in particular.

            The young man’s wavy, medium-length brown hair was neatly brushed back and he was dressed in fine clothes, those of which only a noble would be permitted to wear. Merlin paid no attention to the others, even as they neared on foot after dismounting their horses, and only watched the man staring back at him. All the while, there was a strange familiarity that Merlin felt with the man who could only be a year or so his senior.

            The man dismounted his horse like the others and started to make his way over. Merlin began to feel nervous as he approached. The man’s eyes were soft but piercing. In a moment of panic, Merlin briefly glanced back behind him. Lady Morgana stood on the castle steps only a few feet away and perfectly in the man’s line of focus. Merlin let out a quiet and embarrassed sigh.

            _For a minute, I thought…but I’m nobody special_ , he thought to himself.

            He looked back to the men as King Uther stepped down to greet them, the man Merlin had been looking at in particular.

            “Prince Garrick,” the king grinned to Merlin’s surprise.

            Not only a nobleman, but a prince. Of course he’d look to Morgana, one woman that so many men might call the most beautiful they’d ever seen. The lady would make a wonderful wife one day, surely.

            “I trust your travel was pleasant.” Uther said to the Alder Prince.

            “Very much so.” Garrick nodded, his attention finally drawn to the king. “I must thank you in advance for your generosity on letting me stay here. My father also sends his appreciation.”

            “Of course.” Uther nodded. “My son’s manservant will show you to your room. Feel free to make use of him any time you please.”

            Merlin stepped forward and only carefully met Prince Garrick’s eyes. The prince carried the same expression as before when looking back. Prince Arthur watched with a tensing lip from his place on the second step but turned his gaze from Merlin to the newly arrived prince.

            A few moments later, Merlin was carrying Prince Garrick’s belongings through the echoing halls of the castle while leading the way to the guest room that had already been prepared. Merlin arrived at the door and carefully started reaching for the handle while still carrying two trunks and the prince’s heavier armor.

            “Let me.” the prince said and reached past Merlin to the door.

            He pushed it open and Merlin nodded with a bit of uneasiness that he hadn’t done it himself.

            “Thank you, My Lord.” Merlin managed as he stepped into the room.

            The prince followed in afterward and took a quick inspection of the room, seeming pleased with his findings.

            “It’s quite a nice room.” He told Merlin.

            “Yes, My Lord.” Merlin nodded and set the prince’s things down by the bed. “King Uther would only offer the best.”

            “I see that must also go for the servants.” Garrick nodded.

            Merlin didn’t know how to reply and only smiled a bit awkwardly.

            “Merlin!” Arthur called from the halls.

            “I must go.” Merlin said with some relief as he walked quickly to the doorway. “Uh, well if you need anything, I’m always available.”

            Merlin hardly let the prince respond before he ducked out of the room in embarrassment. Later that evening, he resumed his usual duties of refilling drinks at the table. He paid extra mind to Prince Garrick’s chalice, mostly out of curiosity as to his earlier comment. So far, nothing had come across as suspicious to him.

            “And you are comfortable with your room?” Uther asked the visiting prince.

            “Yes, Your Highness.” Garrick nodded agreeably. “I believe I’ll have a pleasant stay.”

            “We shall view the treaty tomorrow, correct?” the king asked.

            “Such haste?” the prince replied. “I’m thinking of walking the grounds a bit and enjoying the incentives that Camelot has to offer. Perhaps I could borrow a servant and he could show me around.”

            “I will send one for the morning.” The king agreed with no intention of denying Prince Garrick such a simple thing.

            “If I could, I’d like that servant in particular.” Garrick said with his attention directed to Merlin who stood a bit dazed by the sudden attention of all four diners, including the king.

            “Merlin?” Prince Arthur asked with a disbelieving tone. “He isn’t that fit a servant. Wouldn’t you prefer someone more competent?”

            “I find his candor refreshing.” Garrick told Arthur to which the Camelot prince was slightly confused.

            Merlin felt a bit awkward with the tension and was unsure whether or not he had say for a change.

            “He’s only a servant.” Uther affirmed with a nod in Prince Garrick’s direction. “Merlin is at your disposal during the extent of your stay.”

            Prince Garrick seemed pleased with it while Arthur was silently apprehensive. He remained quiet by his father’s wishes and ignored the glance from Merlin who didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he wouldn’t be tending to the verbally abusive prince all day. Instead, he would be with the mysterious Prince Garrick of Sythian.

            After dinner, Merlin went back to his own place in the castle where Gaius waited for him with their meals consisting of some odd potato and meat concoction and day-old bread.

            “Did the meal go well?” Gaius asked Merlin as he slid onto the bench across from him at the table.

            “Uther and Prince Garrick seemed to get on well.” the young warlock nodded. “I’m supposed to be showing the prince around Camelot tomorrow. At least it will give me a break from Arthur.”

            “You say that like he’s a bad person.” The physician said with a slightly disapproving voice. “He treats his servants well, much better than most masters.”

            “Well?” Merlin asked in disbelief. “Just a few days ago he used me for hours of target practice and proceeded to insult me, saying how my greatest battle technique is to hide behind things. I’ve saved his life several times now and I doubt I’ll get a break in the future. Thanks to Uther, I’ll be saving the prince’s hide from behind trees for the rest of my life, or at least his father’s.”

            “Have faith, Merlin.” Gaius suggested to his apprentice. “I’m sure Arthur sees your value even without knowing about your greater capabilities.”

            Merlin would argue but he knew Gaius had a point. Prince Arthur may have been arrogant and spoilt at times, not to mention an irritatingly oblivious prat, but Merlin had already witnessed instances of Arthur’s diplomacy. Even under his father’s influence, Arthur showed potential of being a strong and fair king one day, one that will guide Camelot to its greatest.

            “It wouldn’t kill him to thank me, even for bringing his breakfast.” Merlin mumbled before dipping a pinch of bread into the stew.

            That night, Merlin prolonged his descent into slumber by thinking of places to take Prince Garrick that might impress him, but he realized that the greatest part of Camelot is the place where the prince already rests. Perhaps tomorrow would prove difficult for the already anxious warlock.

 


	3. Chapter 3

            Upon the sun’s rising, Merlin went about his duties to Gaius and arrived back at the castle in time to wake Prince Garrick for their viewing of the town. He rapped his knuckles modestly on the door before letting himself in. He was surprised to find the prince already awake and dressing.

            “I did knock.” Merlin said in case he hadn’t done so loud enough to be excused.

            “It’s not a problem.” Garrick replied with an amused grin.

            Merlin nodded but felt uncomfortable with not knowing what to do for the time being. Then he remembered that for Arthur, he’d be fetching breakfast at this time.

            “I’ll be back right away with your breakfast.” Merlin told Prince Garrick who only nodded pleasantly.

            Merlin was a little thrown by the prince’s kind attitude even as he journeyed through the halls and down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen. Was it strange because Arthur Pendragon, Merlin’s usual master, was so irritable in the morning? But surely he knew that there were kinds of people who appreciate the morning light’s brightness.

            He continued on in his thoughts all the way to the kitchen and was immediately handed Arthur’s plate. He decided to himself to deliver both meals, but which first?

            “Prince Garrick,” Merlin said as he reentered the guest’s room.

            The prince was sat at the table already in a fresh blue tunic and brown trousers.

            “I’ve brought your breakfast.” Merlin told him. “I will leave you to your meal and return shortly. Do not feel rushed, however.”

            “Oh, Merlin,” the prince said before the servant could fully turn away, already heading back to Arthur’s plate which he’d left in the hall with a passing maid.

            “Yes, My Lord?” Merlin replied.

            “Rather than meet me here, meet me at the front steps.” Garrick told him. “Prepare the horses in the meantime.”

            “The horses?” Merlin asked confusedly. “Where are we travelling to?”

            “This castle is not the only place in Camelot and I wish to see it all.” The prince explained. “We may be gone for a while so supplies may be necessary.”

            “…yes, My Lord.” Merlin nodded understandingly, despite his actual confusion.

            He left the prince to his food and promptly retrieved Arthur’s plate from the maid in the halls. The prince wished to see more of Camelot? But Merlin had only thought of a few places in the upper towns that would be suitable for a prince. Perhaps Prince Garrick was one to stray from royal conventions.

            With these thoughts in mind, Merlin found himself in Prince Arthur’s chambers. Of course the young royal was still fast asleep, bare chest faced down in the sheets and his limbs strewn in opposing directions against the bed linens.

            Merlin looked over his master with a brief sense of disappointment. Merlin wasn’t entirely sure until now whether or not morning sloth was the sign of hard work or simply a bad trait. Surely the proof lied with the man who was already dressed and eating after a long journey west rather than the man who remained in his bed after a day of lounging, reading, and dining.

            Merlin traveled to the curtains and pulled them aside with a bit too much pleasure at the sound of Arthur’s exhausted groans and complaints.

            “Good morning.” Merlin announced in a chipper voice with the intention of annoying Arthur further.

            “What on Earth are you here for?” Arthur grumbled into the pillows as he pulled his face into them in an attempt to reduce the mid-morning sunshine. “You’re supposed to be taking care of Prince Garrick.”

            “I’ve brought your breakfast.” Merlin told him. “And I thought I should let someone know that it may be late by the time we return to the castle. Perhaps a room at a tavern nearby will be necessary.”

            “It doesn’t matter to me so why bother me so early?” Arthur sighed and his voice was muffled by the pillows.

            “I’m just making sure you won’t expect me back anytime soon.”

            “I think I can manage on my own.” the prince said and finally looked up at Merlin, squinting in the sunlight.

            Merlin stepped between Arthur and the sunlight to act as a temporary shade as the royal looked up.

            “You know, you’re so gangly that you hardly block the sunlight.” Arthur told Merlin.

            “Well, see you later, then.” Merlin said and left quickly.

            The light poured back into Arthur’s eyes and made his head ache even when he rocked back on the bed and hid under the covers. Arthur waited until he heard the door shut before sliding the covers down and looking out at the side of the room opposite of the windows.

            In perfect honesty, the idea that Merlin hadn’t explained why he’d be out bothered Arthur. He knew that Prince Garrick planned to see Camelot and that his manservant would be needed, but did Merlin really have to stay with the prince? What knight depends on a weakling like Merlin?

            Aside from the fact that Arthur had too much pride at the moment to ask where they were supposed to be headed, it also bothered him that Merlin felt the need to tell him.

            “Honestly, does he think I’m Gaius?” the prince muttered to himself.

            He glanced at the table where his food sat and he weighed his hunger with his sloth before reluctantly rolling out of bed and heading to the table.

            At the same time that Prince Arthur was starting into his breakfast, just outside the castle Merlin and Prince Garrick were mounting their horses with little more than a brief wave from Merlin to Guinevere who waved back dazedly, wondering how someone like Prince Arthur would survive the day without his trusted manservant.

            The journey began quickly for the two young men as they left the castle and as much as Merlin tried to give guidance on which places they could visit, Prince Garrick rode ahead confidently insisting he knew of a destination. Merlin could only try to keep up as the prince raced on.

            “Where are we?” Merlin asked the prince after a two-hour ride eastward through the woods.

            “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Prince Garrick grinned over his shoulder at the servant.

            Merlin looked ahead again at the slim entrance to a cave. Its outer boulders were coated in vibrant green moss and had they stuck to the trail in the woods a while back, they would have walked right over it without even realizing. Now, at a lower level, Merlin spied the way into the cave down a shallow decline followed by a series of smooth and flat rocks, eroded by decades of rain.

            “Secure the horses and I’ll light a fire.” Prince Garrick huffed as he dismounted his horse.

            “Fi-”

            Merlin clamped his mouth shut, remembering his place. Maybe he could retort to Arthur like that but despite the ease Merlin feels with Prince Garrick, he could turn out as hotheaded a man as Arthur and should anything go wrong, the king would have Merlin take responsibility.

            The prince walked on without paying mind to Merlin’s self-interrupted response. Merlin obediently went about securing the horses to a slim tree trunk nearby. When he turned back to the prince, he was surprised to find a small fire already lit and a shallow pile of firewood to keep it going.

            “Impressive,” Merlin told the prince. “You know it takes Prince Arthur so much longer? Actually, I’d say it takes him half an hour but you – you’re a natural, aren’t you?”

            “Nature has always been kind to me.” the young lord nodded.

            “Born to be a prince, aren’t you?” Merlin asked daringly. “Arthur could learn a thing or two.”

            “Are you two close?” Garrick asked.

            Merlin gave him a questioning look and knelt down by the fire. Prince Garrick rested on a boulder rather than the ground.

            “Nobody is close to Arthur.” Merlin told Prince Garrick. “I mean, his father is of course- Lady Morgana as well. The idea of a royal being close with the help is a bit strange, isn’t it?”

            “I don’t think it would be.” The prince said with a serious but smooth shake of the head to disagree. “And it doesn’t seem like Arthur was thrilled about me taking you away for the day.”

            “He hates training new servants.” Merlin nodded with his eyes on the fire to hide the doubt he felt in his own words.

            “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible liar, Merlin?” Garrick asked him.

            “…you know, this firewood probably won’t be enough.” Merlin said and rose to a straightened stance. “I’ll go collect some now before it gets dark.”

            “We won’t need the fire much longer.” Prince Garrick sighed as he stood, bringing a snuffed wooden torch up with him from the ground.

            “A torch?” Merlin asked in confusion.

            “Someone must have dropped it as they were crossing over the cave’s top.” Garrick nodded. “I found it while preparing the fire.”

            Merlin did a quick scan of the area again as if for signs of other guests but found nobody lurking in the shadows or standing in the dimming light of the cooling afternoon. Upon turning back to the fire, Merlin found Garrick holding up a revived torch and he nodded in the direction of the cave.

            Merlin put out the fire quickly with stones and followed after the prince as he ventured into the dark cave over slimy rocks that were lathered in soggy moss. The two found their way deeper in at a slow pace. All was going well until Merlin’s foot slipped on a rock deeper inside the cave.

            Prince Garrick dropped the torch and caught Merlin by his right arm and the left side waist of his tunic, stopping him just inches before the warlock would have struck a rock and fallen unconscious.

            Merlin only caught a flickering glimpse of Garrick’s worried expression before there was a sizzle, hiss, and then darkness.

            Back at the Camelot castle, Prince Arthur was reading over the Camelot-Sythian treaty as practice assigned by his father, as if Arthur hadn’t already had experience in the area.

            Due to the lack of seriousness in his task, Arthur’s mind wandered too easily. Each place where his thoughts found comfort reminded him of how even if he called for Merlin, he wouldn’t come. Arthur dismissed it several times by reminding himself that it was nothing to mind since Merlin was not directly at his disposal for the time being but stray and faint thoughts picked sorely at his side. He couldn’t help feeling that something was wrong.

            Arthur sighed hesitantly but stood from his desk. He left the treaty open on his desk as he walked past his bed and the thick wooden table at the center of the room’s open space. From there he pulled his sword with him by the sheath, hilt upward, and left his chambers.

            Arthur sought out Gaius first and asked him of Merlin’s whereabouts, claiming that Prince Garrick would be needed shortly. When Gaius claimed ignorance of the situation, Arthur searched for Merlin’s servant friend and previous infatuation, Guinevere. She too told Arthur that she’d not been told of the pair’s destination and that Merlin seemed quiet unsure of it himself, even as they left. This troubled Arthur even further. By now, his expression had grown serious.

            He made haste in leaving the castle after informing the knights of the Sythian Prince’s absence. They fanned out to all areas of inhabitance and even headed to the deeper woods in the eastern direction back toward Sythian. Along the way, Arthur’s thoughts wove in and out of situation, unsure of whom he was searching for any longer.

            Eventually, the only thing to come to Arthur’s mind were the words that Merlin had come to wake him that morning for. _“I’m just making sure you won’t expect me back anytime soon…”_

            “Is this your idea of a joke?” the prince growled irritably.

            “My Lord?” Sir Leon asked the prince. “I’m sorry?”

            “No, ignore it.” Arthur told him. “…we should fan out further. They could be somewhere far off the trail. We have to find them before the sun sets too far.”

            “I’m sure Prince Garrick could protect Merlin from bandits and squirrels in the meantime.” Sir Leon assured the young royal.

            “I’m not worried about Merlin!” Arthur argued curtly. “Prince Garrick is here on behalf of the treaty. Should something happen to him in our kingdom, it could mean war with Sythian! We must find them before it’s too late. There are all sorts of dangerous things out in these woods, be them squirrels, bandits, or sorcerers!”

            Sir Leon slowly nodded and Prince Arthur instructed the directions they should spread. After the other knights had commanded their horses outward, Arthur slipped down from his own. With an aching pain in his stomach from hunger, he rummaged through his bag for food.

            Inside the satchel, he found only a single ruby red apple, for he’d been in such a rush to leave that he hadn’t thought to leave prepared. The prince shined the apple on his tunic and went to take a bite of it but a flash of light brown fur flied in front of his eyes, knocking the apple out of his hand in the process.

            The frightened squirrel scampered off as Arthur’s horse brayed out in surprise. Arthur stood back to avoid getting hit by the panicked horse but in the process, he lost grip with the reigns and the horse galloped forward. Arthur tried at first to run after the horse but it had already passed several meters ahead. Arthur was left on foot in the darkening evening as the sun slowly started to sink. He worried more clearly this time if Merlin would still be alive when they found them, if they would. Arthur decided he’d prefer to find his manservant himself, but him searching alone in such a large forest? It was no time to act spoiled.

            Arthur scanned the ground for his apple and found it by a tree trunk a little ways from the trail, having rolled down the sudden decline into the woods. He slid down on the heels of his boots from the trail and swept the apple up on his way. He nearly made his way back but a patch of dark brown contrasting notably from the surrounding yellowish-brown leaves caught Arthur’s eyes.

            He slinked back down the decline and all the way to the flat ground and took a closer inspection of the patch. It was an imprint of the overturned U shape of a horse’s hoof. The fresh, sharp print meant it was recent, too.

            Arthur silently but determinedly left the trail behind and ventured on foot after the trail of quick hoof prints in the soft earth. All the while, he could only think to hope that this trail would lead him to Merlin, alive and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

            Prince Garrick gently helped Merlin back to his feet and kept him steady over the slick stones with their arms braced together for leverage and balance as they stood side-to-side. The ground wasn’t the only problem, however. On top of being stuck in a cave where the rocks were too slick to firmly take even one step, now the cave was completely dark.

            When Garrick dropped the torch to catch Merlin, it had slid across the floor out of reach and sizzled out in a pocket of water. It raised yet another thing to be wary about. Neither of them knew the map of the cave. Any wrong step could have meant slipping down a pit that might have led anywhere, quite possibly to their deaths.

            “Merlin,” Garrick huffed in the blackness. “Are you alright? Are you injured?”

            “No, My Lord.” Merlin lied through gritted teeth as blood pounded through his lower left leg which was now feverish with injury. He felt something like glass shards grinding against each other in his outer left ankle. “Your Highness, are you injured?”

            “No, I’m fine.” Garrick answered. “But I told you that you were a terrible liar.”

            Merlin let a defeated smile slip through for nobody to see.

            “I’m sorry I got you into this.” Garrick told him. “I did something careless because I thought it might be fun. I don’t get to have much fun…though we’re not really having a ball here, are we?”

            Merlin could only shake his head because the heat in his leg was eating away at him, abrading his nerves to the point of silence.

            “Don’t speak.” Garrick ordered him before the young sorcerer could even utter a word. “Keep off of what’s hurt. Lean on me if you have to.”

            “I’m too heavy.” Merlin managed in a low and airy voice.

            If magic wasn’t outlawed, he could have healed himself right then. Merlin had been studying healing spells in particular and there was one he had memorized well, one which could heal simple wounds and at least speed up the healing of more serious injuries like this.

            However, magic was illegal. Even the kind Prince Garrick would have had to tell the king. Merlin could take a few hours of this pain if it meant living past the week. If their situation became crucial enough, Merlin could still use a light spell to guide them out. Maybe if they stayed long enough, Prince Garrick would fall asleep and Merlin could heal himself a bit.

            “Which leg?” Garrick asked Merlin.

            “Left.” Merlin breathed shakily.

            Merlin felt panicked when the prince let go of his arm but before he could ask, Prince Garrick lifted Merlin’s left arm up over his shoulder. He kept Merlin’s left lower leg from being pressed to his body as he carefully knelt down and felt for a dry spot.

            “What are you doing?” Merlin asked him with an embarrassed tremor in his stomach.

            “It may be a while before we get out of here and you need a place to rest.” The prince explained. “You’ll catch an illness lying on the ground the way it is.”

            Merlin didn’t protest but tried to stay still. Prince Garrick eventually found a relatively dry boulder nearby that wasn’t covered in too much moss. There he helped Merlin settle on his back with his left leg rested. Merlin felt awkward, even in the darkness. Arthur would have let Merlin sit wherever. He would have told the servant to not be so sensitive. Why was Prince Garrick being so kind to not only a servant, but one he hardly knew?

            “You knew where this cave was, right?” Merlin asked the prince after a long silence.

            “My men and I passed it on our way here.” The prince replied, surprising Merlin with how close his voice was.

            Merlin thought he’d be several feet away, looking for his own place to rest. The prince was standing instead, eyes wide in the darkness to search for signs of light. Merlin was cautious again of the prince’s character. Even in the times that Arthur had shown kindness to servants by treating them as equals, Prince Garrick was putting Merlin first. The idea both bothered and flattered Merlin.

            “We’d set up camp a little ways from here.” Prince Garrick went on to explain. “I came across the opening to the cave and mentioned it to my men, but they were against venturing into an unmarked place in another kingdom. Thus, I wanted to come here on my own but that seemed a bit lonely. I’ve heard you’re not the type to just sit back, Merlin.”

            “Who talks of me?” Merlin asked with a slight smile.

            “Lady Morgana told me after dinner about yours and Arthur’s adventures. I thought this would be a breeze for us both. I didn’t realize how dangerous it would be. Most caves don’t catch much water but this one is underground. It’s either shallow or very level.”

            “You said you mentioned this cave to your knights. Do you think they’ll be searching for us?” Merlin asked him.

            “They believe I’d gone to explore the lower towns.” Garrick told Merlin with a slightly apologetic tone. “Unless someone becomes restless regarding our absence, we won’t be found for a while. I believe we have to rely on ourselves for now.”

            “Maybe someone is searching for us.” Merlin said hopefully.

            “Did you not tell anyone that we would be gone for long?” the prince asked.

            “…I did tell Arthur that I may not be back before night.” Merlin admitted. “But he probably didn’t tell anyone. Maybe he’s forgotten already. I didn’t tell my mentor.”

            “Prince Arthur is the only person who would be able to start such a search.” The prince reminded him. “Either way, it seems our best chance is getting out of here on our own…”

            A silence grew in the cave and Merlin became worried. He could hardly hear the prince breathing.

            “What is it?” Merlin finally asked.

            “I could search for the entrance on my own but I’m unsure about leaving you here.” The prince explained. “There might be dangerous creatures lurking around and you’re already injured.”

            “Garrick, er-My Lord-”

            “Garrick is fine.” The prince told him.

            “…if you think you can safely leave, do so. You don’t have to worry about me.”

            If the prince were to leave on his own, Merlin could heal himself and illuminate the cave. He could even try a wind spell to try and dry the stones of their soggy grime.

            “If I do go, promise you won’t move.” Prince Garrick said.

            “…I promise.” Merlin said reluctantly.

            Would his plan not work?

            “I’ll shout to you if I find the way out.” The prince told Merlin.

            “Just remember to get help. Don’t come for me immediately.” Merlin nodded in the dark.

            “Sure thing.”

            Maybe Merlin was starting to become too hopeful, but what for? Was he expecting Prince Garrick to always speak to him that way or were the prince’s words only spoken out of panic? Merlin had first-hand experience dealing with royals who expressed their fears and joys in strange ways.

            Merlin was able to hear Prince Garrick’s movements in the cave. It didn’t seem to be very wide like it had appeared from the outside but narrowed inward the farther you went. Perhaps there was even an underground tunnel this way. If not for the dampness and other possible hazards, the cave might have been of great use to the kingdom.

            Amidst Merlin’s thoughts while half-listening to the squelching noises of the prince’s careful footsteps, there came a separate squishing sound, quickly followed by a thud and pained gasp. Merlin’s heart sank and he went to stand but the second his left foot met the ground, the pain surged upward through his leg.

            “Garrick!” Merlin shouted in the otherwise silent cave. “Prince Garrick, are you alright?!”

            No answer came and Merlin grew more and more panicked by the second. If something bad happened to a man that had been so kind to him, someone who had remained noble and caring in such a stressful situation, Merlin wouldn’t forgive himself.

            “My Lord, please say something!” Merlin shouted one last time.

            The prince didn’t reply and Merlin couldn’t hear his breathing. Guilt settled in quickly and he hastily made a decision.

            He reached down to his left ankle and in the dark, a soft yellow light glowed and spread to his skin. Merlin set his foot on the ground and carefully eased some weight onto it but even under a good deal of pressure, the only result was a hardy ache and slight sharp pain.

            Merlin carefully rose to his feet and held his palm upward, casting a simple light spell that filled the surrounding area with white light. He carefully limped over the drier spots of the cave floor and avoided the sudden pits that were small around but at least a foot down.

            He continued until he found the heel of a boot just where the light ended. He moved as quickly as he could and found himself beside an unconscious prince. Merlin carefully knelt down and looked over him, checking his pulse and looking for injuries. He took a dagger from the prince’s belt and held it just above his lip until the metal fogged with his breath. He seemed fine, except for being unconscious.

            Merlin touched his arm gently in its place sprawled out to the side, much like his other.  The prince didn’t stir and Merlin let out a sigh, being glad that he was even alive. He must have taken quite a blow to the head to be knocked out. Still, the longer Merlin looked at him, the more he noticed something about the prince.

            Prince Garrick seemed to be very charismatic with his words and his eyes as well. He was a notably handsome man, having thick brown hair and sharp features. When awake, his dark golden eyes drew you in. Maybe that was why Merlin felt a sort of attachment to the royal, but how would that explain the allure he felt?

            Even with Garrick’s eyes closed, Merlin sensed a familiarity, but it wasn’t like before. Before, Merlin had felt unexplainably concerned with Garrick. Now Merlin found himself at the other end of an unspoken connection.

            _His expression is the same as Arthur’s_ , Merlin thought to himself.

            The prince’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes were shut gently. His expression was calm to begin with and Merlin noticed the similarity in the two princes’ noses. Merlin felt confused. He hadn’t realized he’d paid so much attention to Arthur when the prince was sleeping and he’d snuck into his room.

            Merlin’s left hand unintentionally moved through the air toward the bridge of the prince’s nose when Garrick stirred. Merlin was shocked and the prince opened his eyes. Merlin immediately dropped the light and hoped that Garrick was too disoriented to notice.

            “What did you-”

            “I-I can explain!” Merlin insisted and quickly stood from the prince’s side.

            “Wait, Merlin! Your leg!” Garrick quickly reminded him.

            The pain shot through Merlin’s leg too quickly and his knee buckled. He collapsed and nearly smacked foreheads with Prince Garrick but fell a bit further to the left of him.

            “Ah,” Merlin winced in pain as his ankle throbbed.

            “A-are you alright?” Garrick asked worriedly.

            Merlin quickly became aware of their position and tried to climb off but his left leg was weak and numb. A side effect of the spell? Had he not performed it correctly? They stayed pressed to the ground together while Merlin tried to at least hold some of his own weight on his right knee.

            “I heard you fall and managed to limp here.” Merlin told the prince. “I’m sorry for making it worse.”

            “It’s not…how-what was that?” Garrick asked confusedly. “Was…that was magic, wasn’t it?”

            Merlin stared fearfully into the darkness, unsure of how to answer.

            “Don’t tell Arthur!” Merlin blurted desperately. “Don’t tell anybody about this, especially him or his father, please?”

            “…I wouldn’t do that.” The prince said quietly.

            Merlin didn’t know what to say but stayed staring down in the direction of Garrick’s voice. Suddenly, a light filled the cave and the both of them looked up to find a very stunned Prince Arthur.

            “Arthur,” Merlin managed but tried again to climb off of Garrick.

            Garrick carefully slid out from underneath him and lent Merlin his hand, all while Arthur stared at them with a sudden and uncomfortable squirmy feeling in his gut.

            “What happened here?” Arthur asked seriously as Merlin found his footing.

            “It’s my fault.” Prince Garrick answered. “I saw this cave on the way in and wanted to explore a bit but it turned out to be more than we could handle.”

            “How did you find us?” Merlin asked Arthur.

            “It’s a long story.” The prince replied curtly. “You seem to be fine, though. I’m glad you’re having fun down here while the knights of Camelot are searching for our important guest. If you were lying so close to the entrance, you should have left.”

            “Your Highness,” Prince Garrick intervened. “Pardon my blatancy but your father left Merlin under my orders. Aside from that, he is my friend and should be treated like so.”

            Merlin felt his pulse rise at Garrick’s words. Such words would surely injure Arthur’s pride.

            “As for our disappearance, I said it was my idea.” Garrick went on while Arthur’s expression went blank in shock from being spoken to so roughly. “We’d been further in the caves until just a while earlier when I’d gone searching for a way out. In case you haven’t noticed, this cave is pitch black without your torch and the grounds are slick. We had no way of knowing how close the entrance was.”

            Arthur seemed more disappointed than angry. Bantering with Merlin had become a habit since the servant never took serious offense. Arthur recognized the sting of being corrected from the times when he was younger and his father trained him. Now he was being reprimanded by someone the same age as him. A mild sense of anger quietly boiled under the surface of his skin.

            “…I understand, Prince Garrick.” Arthur replied but there was a bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

            He couldn’t upset the prince. It would make the king think he wasn’t ready for such a simple task. Surely, he could tolerate it just once.

            “Perhaps we should make camp outside, then.” Arthur said. “It’s already night.”

            “I’m not sure that is the best idea.” Garrick said, putting Arthur down yet again. “Merlin is injured. It should be treated as soon as possible.”

            “Oh, but it isn’t that bad, really.” Merlin insisted as he stepped up beside the prince, intentionally lessening his limp and resisting the sharp pain. “There aren’t any open wounds and I’m a quick healer.”

            “But it’s painful.” Garrick said as he looked over. “Going back to Camelot now is in your best interest.”

            Merlin didn’t know how to reply and Arthur’s inner frustrations were just starting to eat at him. Why was Prince Garrick being so nice to Merlin? More than that, why wasn’t Merlin trying harder to shrug the prince off?

            _What exactly transpired in my absence?_ Arthur silently asked himself.

            “Then we’ll ride to back to Camelot.” Arthur said. “I’ll need a horse.”

            “You came on foot?” Merlin asked confusedly.

            “No, Merlin, I did not come on foot.” Prince Arthur replied as if to mock the servant’s stupidity.

            Arthur sensed a marginally hostile vibe from Prince Garrick so he dropped his condescending glare. Garrick was being protective of Merlin, even against Prince Arthur. A brief chill found its way to Arthur’s neck but his eyes grew hot.

            “The horse was frightened and got away from me.” Arthur admitted. “There are still two outside. Merlin, you can ride with me.”

            “That’s quite alright. He can ride with me.” Garrick said to both Arthur’s distaste and Merlin’s surprise. “You can lead the way back and we’ll follow at a safe pace so that his injury doesn’t worsen.”

            “He doesn’t seem to be in that much pain.” Arthur said.

            “He’s good at hiding that sort of thing.”

            Arthur’s pulse quickened in anger. He turned composedly before he could act on it and started up the steps. Garrick took Merlin’s hand to which the warlock was a bit flustered but it was only to help him over the slippery rocks. Outside of the cave, Arthur looked back and watched in displeasure as the two others climbed the slick stairs while keeping hold of each other. Arthur turned his back to them as they reached the top and let go.

            “There aren’t any more torches lying around so you should stay close behind.” Arthur said as he walked over to the horse Merlin had ridden.

            Merlin took the torch while Arthur mounted the horse and handed it back up to him afterward. Arthur turned the horse in direction of Camelot as Prince Garrick’s horse trotted to Merlin’s side with the prince already mounted. He lent a hand down to Merlin and gently helped the servant to the back of the saddle.

            Arthur continued to avert his eyes but couldn’t help thinking back to when he’d found them in the caves. It was bad enough that Prince Garrick seemed to be monopolizing Prince Arthur’s manservant but he was even showing an unhealthy amount of concern, as if Merlin were a fine maiden. The idea caused Arthur to shudder but he continued on toward the trail and the three of them began their journey back to Camelot where, hopefully, things would return to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

            “Prince Garrick,” King Uther said as he walked to greet the three young men returning. “I’m relieved to see you back safe.”

            “Perhaps I was a bit foolish to disappear and I apologize.” Prince Garrick nodded along with bracing the King’s right forearm. “I was eager to explore this kingdom and made a hasty decision.”

            “There’s nothing to pardon.” The King replied cordially. “An adventurous prince makes for a fine king one day.”

            “Well I hope that is right.” Garrick smiled admirably.

            “You must be starving. Dinner will be prepared shortly.”

            “Thank you.” The prince nodded. “In the meantime, I have an issue to tend to.”

            “Of course.” The king nodded.

            The prince bowed and turned to leave, followed shortly by Merlin who continued to hide his pain through a clenched jaw. Arthur nearly left as well but his father’s acknowledgment stopped him.

            “Prince Garrick is quite possibly the most agreeable royal I’ve ever met.” Uther told his son. “If I’d known, I would have tried to make peace with his father’s kingdom sooner.”

            “I’m sure he has his own opinions but he benefits from our peace as well, father.” Arthur said. “He wouldn’t disregard a king who offers him stay in his castle.”

            The king’s interest was perked by his son’s abruptly harsh tone. It weighed a great contrast to Prince Garrick’s amiable demeanor.

            “What issue do you hold against the prince?” Uther asked.

            “…I can put aside my opinion for the sake of our kingdoms’ treaty.” Arthur replied.

            “It does seem to be a personal matter.” The king nodded. “Has he intimidated you in a way? You’ve yet to spar, I realize. Perhaps tomorrow would make for a sufficient opportunity.”

            Arthur only nodded. Maybe the king was right. Maybe all Arthur needed to do was defeat Prince Garrick in a match to regain his composure. At least then, Arthur would regain the confidence he had in being a noble leader, one who wasn’t swayed by jealousy or backlash. Maybe he would win a just match and be praised…or perhaps he just wanted to beat the living daylights out of Prince Garrick. Either way, Prince Arthur found himself cautious of the time that moved slowly toward the hour when he would spar with the other prince.

            While Arthur headed to his chambers, Prince Garrick was leading Merlin to the physician’s. Garrick knocked before pushing the door open and Gaius stood from his desk after noticing Merlin’s limping.

            “What happened?” Gaius asked of Prince Garrick.

            “We were in a damp cave and he slipped.” Garrick explained in short. “I think he twisted his ankle the wrong way. He might have broken something.”

            “It’s already healing, though, so it’s nothing.” Merlin added.

            “Let me examine it.” Gaius insisted.

            Garrick lent a hand to Merlin which he only took to be polite since he’d rather continue limping on his own. Also, the prince had been making him nervous since the cave incident. In other words, the ride back to the castle was a bit more than awkward. It had been silent to begin with since the prince had just learned about Merlin’s magic but was unable to mention it with Arthur close ahead and often glancing back.

            “It does seem that your ankle is greatly damaged.” Gaius nodded as Merlin tried to sit up straight again. “There’s a lot of swelling and a fractured bone. It will take several days and a great amount of rest before you’re able to return to your daily duties. I’m afraid you’ll be in bed for quite a while.”

            Merlin shook his head instinctively and tried to stand to show Gaius that he was fine but Prince Garrick held Merlin’s shoulder down gently to discourage it.

            “You heard the man.” Garrick said.

            “It’s really not that painful and I’m a quick healer.” Merlin insisted. “Maybe I can rest a day and return the next. I’ll be in tip-top shape in no time.”

            “You’re actually wanting to work?” Gaius asked Merlin suspiciously.

            “…well, being Prince Garrick’s servant isn’t as stressful.” Merlin said to Garrick’s amusement. “Not that there’s anything wrong with Arthur…he’s a compassionate prince and he’ll make a very honorable and just king…it’s just that he’s a bit patronizing. He likes to take his boredom out on me and then he chooses to carry serious burdens alone. It’s like the only time I know everything is alright is when he’s bullying me.”

            There was a silence in the room and Garrick only stared down at Merlin whose eyes were directed at the ground, trying not to recall the last time Arthur had ignored Merlin’s help in a serious matter. It happened too often. Gaius cleared his throat and Merlin looked up.

            “I have some patients to tend to so I’ll be leaving now.” The old physician said.

            Merlin nodded but didn’t realize until Gaius was leaving through the door that this left him alone with the prince again. At least this time they weren’t in a dark cave, but maybe the fact that he knew Prince Garrick was staring at him made things worse.

            “He only meant to be on the safe side.” Merlin told Garrick. “It won’t really take that long to heal.”

            “I think we’d be better off playing it safe after playing it risky.” Garrick replied as he took the seat beside Gaius’s bed where Merlin sat.

            Another silence started to play and Merlin glanced at the floor again before looking over at the table where medicines were poured into their proper bottles and arranged by color and purpose. As a way to distract himself, he recalled what each of them was for but Garrick interrupted him.

            “I believe there’s something we should talk about.” The prince said.

            “…thank you, for not telling Arthur that is.” Merlin replied quietly.

            “You know, magic isn’t outlawed in Sythian.” Garrick told him to which Merlin looked over curiously, wondering why the prince brought it up.

            “It’s not like Uther would change the ban on magic just because our kingdoms are finding peace with each other.” Merlin said and glanced down again. “Camelot will stay like this, at least until Arthur is king. Even then, I’m unsure if he would change the law. He’s always been told by his father that magic is evil. Even if that’s not true and even if it could save a lot of people, bring a lot of people to peace, Arthur wouldn’t know. For him to trust something that Uther has always been against, it would take something drastic.”

            “I’m not talking about changing the law.” Garrick said with a slight shake of his head.

            Merlin met the prince’s eyes expecting a casual look of proposition but he found a serious expression of hope. It stirred Merlin slightly to see the prince’s deep gold eyes cut into a gentle expression, much like a lion’s.

            “You said yourself that being Arthur’s manservant is stressful.” Garrick said calmly, his low voice humming warmly against the cool air. “If you would like, I can take you back to Sythian with me. I’d be kinder to you and once I’m king, I can even grant you nobility and a place in my court as well as a nice place to live. In Sythian, you wouldn’t be prosecuted for your magic. You could help people. You could even help Camelot by fighting beside us. There are so many lives you could save.”

            Merlin stared at the prince disbelievingly. Such an offer as to take him to Sythian, make him part of the court, to let him use magic, it was a better life that Merlin could expect so early on but it was right at his fingertips…but leaving Camelot was something Merlin couldn’t do. Merlin could decide for his own comfort and a few hundred lives now but what about the thousands he could save by staying by Arthur’s side? What about the millions in the future?

            He couldn’t leave when he had such an important purpose here. His duty was to assist Arthur in bringing about Albion. Leaving now was in its own way, treachery. Also, Merlin felt that leaving Arthur behind would be an unforgivable act on its own. The prince relied on Merlin more than he knew. Arthur could die.

            “I’m sorry, Garrick.” Merlin said while unable to look away from the prince’s falling expression. “I appreciate your offer, more than you could understand, but I owe a duty to Arthur and Camelot as well. As it is, Prince Arthur would be dead by now without me.”

            Garrick managed a smile but even Merlin sensed the stiffness in it. He’d really wanted Merlin to say yes.

            “Why would you make such an offer anyway?” Merlin asked curiously. “You’ve only known me for a day and I haven’t even done much but bring your breakfast. You saw me use magic but you aren’t questioning my intentions?”

            “I’m a good judge of character.” The prince said with a slightly more comfortable smile. “And I knew when I first arrived that you were something special. You stood out from the others, and not just the servants. You’re the first person I noticed when I entered the courtyard.”

            Merlin felt a bit confused and even flustered but he didn’t say anything to reject the prince’s comment. There was the possibility that the young warlock was just interpreting it the wrong way.

            _Had he really been looking at me that time?_ Merlin asked himself.

            “I’ve been listening to you talk, as well.” Prince Garrick went on. “The way you speak of Arthur, even if he’s a bully sometimes, you truly believe it when you say he’ll make a great king. I can hear it in your voice. You’re very loyal, someone I’d be lucky to have in my kingdom.”

            “I think you’re overpraising me now.” Merlin said with a contradicting smile that showed he liked the attention.

            “I’m not.” The prince said simply. “Perhaps, even if you don’t come to stay with me in Sythian, you could visit from time to time.”

            “I wouldn’t want to be a burden in your castle.”

            Merlin turned his eyes away so he wouldn’t appear so awkward in rejecting such a great opportunity. Why would a prince like Garrick need him? If anything, Merlin would show up and Garrick would have forgotten about him. It would be disappointing and Merlin would feel out of place. People would call him foolish. Arthur would laugh at him.

            Garrick seemed to sense the downcast thoughts turning in Merlin’s head because he rested a careful hand on the wizard’s shoulder. Merlin looked over again in surprise. Garrick met his eyes with such an intense look.

            “I’ve only asked you and you alone.” He told Merlin. “I won’t force you or guilt you into it but I don’t want to think of you just as my ally. I want us to be friends.”

            Merlin couldn’t help wanting to step over that line, to go, but his conscience told him to stay where he was, that he’d made the right decision by staying with Arthur in Camelot. Still, he weighed his options. It couldn’t hurt to leave Camelot for a few days, could it?

            “I’ll think about it.” Merlin nodded slowly to the prince.

            A wide smile spread over Garrick’s face and Merlin was so amazed by the prince’s resemblance to a grinning cat that he smiled a little, too. After that, Prince Garrick left so Merlin could rest and perhaps think about his proposal. On the way to his chambers, Garrick was met with Arthur’s eyes as Camelot’s prince turned to face him from the wall he’d been leaning against.

            “Prince Arthur,” Garrick said with a reserved expression. “Can I help you with something?”

            “I don’t want to offend you.” Arthur replied.

            “I believe we’re of the same level so you may address me whichever way you like. Unless you blatantly cause offense, I’ll pardon your choice of words.”

            The Sythian Prince’s reply caused more apprehension to stir in Arthur. Garrick was a calm young man even in personal matters which contrasted greatly from Arthur. Even Arthur understood that in this situation, if he were to talk down to him, he’d only appear ridiculous.

            Arthur had been waiting by Prince Garrick’s door for ten minutes or so since he was unable to concentrate on his books and it wouldn’t have been appropriate to train at this time of night. Thus he was thinking again of the cave where he’d found Merlin and Garrick. Not knowing had started to bother him, especially since he had no other distractions. That’s when he walked to Garrick’s door and knocked, then waited until now.

            “Come in.” Garrick told Arthur as he opened the door.

            Arthur followed him in without a word but a strongly sober expression. He glanced about the other prince’s belongings as Garrick walked to the table and leaned forward on the back of one tall chair by his folded arms.

            “Is it that you wanted to ask me something about Merlin?” he asked Arthur.

            “…is he alright?” the prince asked reluctantly while pretending to seem less concerned.

            “He’ll be resting for a while but he will heal.” Garrick nodded. “Is that really what you came to ask me?”

            “I’m only prince now but like you, I’ll one day be taking the throne. These people, even the commoners, are important to me. Putting even one of them at risk is one too many.” Arthur explained.

            “What risk do you think Merlin is being put in?” Garrick asked. “I did do something dangerous and got him involved but isn’t a prince’s life more important than a servant’s?”

            Arthur felt conflicted to answer. He felt that no, in this situation, he’d have Garrick dead a lot sooner than Merlin, but he couldn’t say that.

            “Either way, he’s no longer in danger.” Garrick said when Arthur didn’t answer. “He’s safely getting rest and I don’t intend to trouble him. Perhaps since he dislikes serving you, this will make for an opportunity to relax.”

            Arthur’s jaw tightened and he felt a direct hit from Garrick’s words, despite the prince’s seemingly flawless composure and sincerity.

            “He told you he dislikes it?” Arthur asked with a slight laugh though it was coated with bitterness.

            “Not in those words.” Garrick admitted with a shake of his head. “Rather, he said he prefers serving me. He said it’s less stressful and that I don’t patronize him.”

            Arthur was unable to conceal the offense and it showed easily on his face that he was outraged, but at whom, even he didn’t know. At Garrick for telling him or at Merlin for saying something like that in front of a royal who wasn’t him? It was different when Merlin complained to Arthur’s face. Arthur could defend himself and it had become a habit of theirs to go back and forth like that.

            _Does he take my words to heart?_ Arthur wondered.

            “Does it really bother you that Merlin prefers me?” Garrick asked to add insult to injury.

            “Merlin?” Arthur asked with a haughty laugh. “He’s only a servant. What difference does his opinion make? Servants as lousy as him can be found by the handful.”

            “I’m glad you feel that way.” Garrick nodded. “I offered Merlin the chance to come with me back to Sythian.”

            At that, Arthur’s heart darkened but he covered it up half-decently by only dropping his former grin to a straight face.

            “Good for Merlin, then.” He said unconvincingly but Garrick already expected as much.

            “He did turn the opportunity down, however.” Garrick mentioned. “But he has agreed to think about travelling between kingdoms on occasion.”

            “Between kingdoms?” Arthur asked with offended confusion. “Does he expect me to do his chores for the time he’s gone?”

            “Perhaps it would be best to get a new servant altogether. I can find a way to help Merlin put his best abilities to use.”

            Arthur was further thrust into confusion. Was he about to lose his loyal servant to this condescending arse? Surely Merlin would be eaten alive in Sythian. There were dark places and dangerous people. Magic wasn’t even banned there. Sorcerers roamed around openly and if Merlin were to get on their bad side, he’d be killed or worse.

            “There are plenty of others willing to work even harder than him to be a prince’s servant. Why are you so insistent on taking Merlin alone?” Arthur asked Garrick.

            Garrick stood up straight, arms lifted from the chair but hands still holding the back of it.

            “Because Merlin is a very special young man and you fail to appreciate that.” Garrick answered smoothly. “He was reluctant to reject my offer but did so anyway because he’s given you his loyalty. Such a person shouldn’t be wasted on simple chores. Someone with Merlin’s talent deserves the best, just short of being a prince himself. In my kingdom, he would already be a nobleman.”

            Arthur was disturbed by the prince’s audacity in defending Merlin. Surely there was something going on that he didn’t understand, something that he hadn’t been told about. Could it have had anything to do with what happened in the cave?

            “We have different laws about nobility in Camelot.” Arthur said. “Even then, for Merlin to be a noble, the standards would have to be lowered. More men than not would become nobles and commoners would be near non-existent. That’s not how things work here. We have standards.”

            “And Merlin exceeds them in his own way, I assure you.” Garrick responded swiftly.

            “…what could have happened from the time you left to the time I found you both that convinced you Merlin is someone so special?” Arthur asked, partly not wanting an answer but asking because he could’t stand not knowing.

            One corner of Garrick’s mouth turned up. Arthur immediately regreted asking. The other prince’s cattish smirk caused Arthur’s blood to turn cold.

            “You could say he put a spell on me.” Garrick said, his tone dark and suggestive.

            Arthur was unnerved, already understanding the prince’s meaning. Garrick wasn’t the noble prince everyone believed him to be. Arthur still didn’t know what to say but only stared out in shock. Garrick sighed and walked in the direction of the door, passing Arthur who stayed put.

            “If you have nothing else to say, I’ll be heading to dinner, then.” Garrick told Arthur over his shoulder. “Perhaps you should get some sleep. From what I can tell, skipping a meal wouldn’t hurt you.”

            Arthur’s jaw tightened in aggravation but Garrick left at that, stepping into the hallway and heading to the dining hall. There he found King Uther and Lady Morgana already seated and waiting with their chalices in movement between exchanges. They both looked up as Garrick arrived at the tableside to take his seat across from Morgana on Uther’s right.

            “Are you feeling more comfortable now?” Uther asked him.

            “Much, Your Majesty. Thank you.” Garrick nodded charismatically.

            “Is Arthur coming anytime soon?” Morgana asked as she peered toward the open doors at the end of the room.

            “I spoke with him in the hallway just a moment ago and he looks tired.” Garrick said.

            “Perhaps he’s gone to bed.” Uther suggested. “We shouldn’t keep ourselves waiting.”

            “He’ll join us if he wants.” Morgana agreed.

            Uther gestured to a servant standing by one of the columns in the room and she turned back through a door. Shortly, the diners were brought their food on silver trays and Uther stroke up conversation with Garrick who was as charming as ever.

            “I feel I’ve heard this conversation before.” Morgana grinned at the king upon hearing the same defense Uther had used with Arthur two nights before.

            “Great stories must be told.” Uther replied with a smile of his own.

            “Speaking of battles, what of the friendly competition I’ve heard about for tomorrow?” Morgana asked.

            “Competition?” Garrick inquired of them both.

            “Ah yes,” Uther nodded. “I’d heard of your swordsmanship and Arthur seemed interested in giving you a try. Perhaps you’d like to spar with him tomorrow afternoon? It would be a friendly competition between the two of you, held just on the training grounds with the knights and us present.”

            “It would be interesting to see Arthur find his match.” Morgana nodded amusedly.

            “I look forward to it.” Prince Garrick smiled courteously.

 


	6. Chapter 6

            The following morning, Arthur lied awake in bed, staring up at the canopy overhead. He’d not been able to sleep for half the night, partly because of his stomach growling. His mind still buzzed with Garrick’s words. He couldn’t seem to escape them.

              _“He said he prefers serving me.” “I can find a way to help Merlin put his best abilities to use.” “Because Merlin is a very special young man and you fail to appreciate that.” “You could say he put a spell on me…”_

            Garrick’s words had left cold traces all over Arthur. Not only did the other prince mean to take Merlin away. His intentions were immoral and underhanded. Arthur had thought before that if Merlin were to go to Sythian, he would be too easy a target to survive the travel past bandits and magical beings. Now, Merlin might not even survive in Sythian’s castle. He’d be too unsuspecting to avoid Prince Garrick’s trap.

            “Why must I do everything?” Arthur sighed to himself.

            Arthur eventually got out of bed on his own when he realized that Merlin wouldn’t be coming around this morning. He had one servant from the hallway fetch his breakfast and another draw his bath in Merlin’s place but didn’t speak aside from giving basic orders. Sometime into the morning, Arthur contemplated going to check on Merlin but hesitated.

            _I don’t want him to get the wrong idea,_ the prince convinced himself, _but what if Prince Garrick has gone to check on him?_

            At that, Arthur headed down to Gaius and Merlin’s chambers in the castle, just to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. He almost knocked on the door but held back. If anything was happening, he’d be giving them a warning to cover it up. Instead, he carefully peered into the room.

            Gaius was standing over a table spread with small bottles of varying colors. Merlin was nowhere to be seen and Arthur suspected him to be in his own bed. He nearly walked in but Merlin’s door opened. He ducked back but continued to look through the crack in the doorway. Prince Garrick stepped out with a smile on his face as Merlin shouted after him.

            “Come back again and tell me who wins!” he called to Garrick.

            _He actually thinks I might lose?_ Arthur thought to himself with a bit of anger starting to bubble again.

            Garrick nodded and closed the door behind him. He started heading to the front with a nod in Gaius’s direction. Arthur quickly scrambled away from the door and back in the direction he’d come. He made it far enough back that Garrick didn’t see him.

            When the other prince was gone, he went down the steps and waited at the door again, contemplating what to do. He decided against going to visit Merlin. He was obviously alright. Instead, he headed on to the arena. By the time he arrived outside the ring, Garrick was already preparing for their spar by putting his armor on.

            “I’m glad you could make it.” he grinned at Arthur who stepped precariously toward his equipment. “I thought maybe you’d be too tired to attend after searching for us yesterday.”

            “I had a good rest.” Arthur lied.

            “So you’ve started without us?” Lady Morgana laughed as she and King Uther walked by on their way into the arena.

            The two took their seats in the higher section of the audience as the two princes prepared, the knights of Camelot making their way into the bleachers. The whole time, Arthur kept his thoughts busy by running a series of useful techniques through his mind, just for rehearsal. Normally he’d have time to practice a bit, warm up, but this wasn’t a tournament, really.

            They finally stepped into the arena and faced each other for battle, helmets secured and shields raised as their swords were poised in air. Arthur couldn’t help feeling that Prince Garrick was smirking like a cat behind the metal of his helmet and that alone caused Arthur to cut a glare.

            “Are you worried you’ll lose to me again?” Garrick asked just loud enough for Arthur alone to hear.

            “Lose? Again?” Arthur asked.

            “It really must not bother you that Merlin thinks so highly of me but has no problem insulting you, even behind your back.”

            Arthur’s nostrils flared as his teeth set tightly. He heard a slight huff of laughter escape Prince Garrick’s helmet just as Morgana waved the green flag.

            Arthur immediately swung in Garrick’s direction, much to the knights’ surprise. Such an instant burst of attack was so unlike the prince. Garrick avoided the swing but kept his sword back, not bothering to go after Arthur.

            “I guess it does bother you.” He said instead.

            “You’re going to talk and not fight?!” Arthur demanded before lunging in his direction again.

            Garrick swung low and Arthur barely blocked it with his shield. They continued like this for a few more attacks but even the king stared in disbelief. His son’s technique had gone amiss. He saw him train only the week before and he’d been doing well, exceeding the king’s expectations, but now…he was being hot-headed and careless, something Arthur had never brought to battle.

            “You’re leaving yourself open.” Garrick told the Camelot Prince.

            “Are we training?” Arthur fired back.

            “I suppose not.” Garrick sighed. “Perhaps your mind is just too busy. Maybe my words last night were a bit misleading.”

            Arthur held back on attacking but only because Garrick’s words had surprised him. Had he just been mistaken? Was Prince Garrick really only interested in having another servant? One that wasn’t afraid of royals, someone with a large gob and small mind like Merlin? Arthur could understand that sort of thing better than most, the need to keep that kind of person around. Maybe that was why he felt so determined to keep Merlin around.

            “I’ll only ask once.” Arthur said but kept his sword ready as the spectators began to whisper to each other. “What are your intentions with my manservant?”

            “One does not normally hear such concern combined with the word manservant in the same sentence.” Garrick laughed. “It’s truly amazing coming from you, Arthur.”

            “Answer.” Arthur pressed.

            Garrick’s eyes sharpened but Arthur wasn’t shaken like before. He expected it this time. The two stood still with their eyes meeting, the air around them deathly silent, until Garrick broke it.

            “When I leave Camelot, I’ll be taking Merlin in every sense of the word.” He said with an intense and daring stare.

            Arthur stared in disbelief now. The fury in his chest pained him.

            “You’ll be taking scars!!” Arthur shouted and swung his sword hard against Garrick’s shield.

            He attacked again and again and the observers watched in horror as their once strategic prince took out his anger on the front of Garrick’s shield. Arthur began to slow and in a moment of weakness when his sword was too slow, Garrick ducked and swung a swift leg under the prince’s footing.

            Arthur fell back feeling dizzy and angry but Garrick towered over him with a sword to the prince’s chest. Arthur had lost.

            _I’ve lost…_

            “He lost…” Morgana murmured from her seat.

            Disbelief registered on the king’s face and even the Camelot knights looked to Prince Garrick in amazement. Garrick took his helmet off and tossed it back to the ground. He leaned a bit closer down to Arthur who was starting to come back to his senses.

            “Your pride alone has cost that beautiful boy a lot more than you could understand.” Garrick whispered to Arthur maliciously. “It’s about time someone cut it down and showed you your place. It sickens me to see you keep Merlin by your side, but you won’t be able to for much longer.”

            Arthur’s breathing got harder but Garrick lifted his sword from his chest and turned, leaving the defeated prince on his own. Arthur was quick in anger and grabbed his sword from the ground, rapidly finding his footing and lunging after Garrick.

            Several Sythian knights jumped in and blocked the way with crossed swords. The king rose to his feet in a panic. Garrick simply looked back, not surprised in the least. Arthur’s chest moved up and down strongly as his fast pulse pounded through his head, almost masking the Sythian Prince’s next words.

            “It seems I have someone very special to report to.” He said with a gentle smile.

            Arthur’s eyes shook partly in anger but partly in fear of what this all meant.

            Prince Garrick turned and walked on, not even bothering to remove anything but his heavier armor on his way toward the castle. His knights stayed behind but lowered their swords again. Everyone, even King Uther, was silent.

            Arthur thought of going after him again. Even if he couldn’t stop Garrick, he could warn Merlin…but what if Merlin was okay with it? What if Merlin really wanted to leave, despite Prince Garrick’s immoral intentions? Could Merlin really hate Arthur that much? Wouldn’t Arthur only make things worse by appearing desperate in front of his own manservant?

            All of the thoughts in Arthur’s head collided and he was left with more questions than answers, just so many things that were unknown to him. He dropped to his knees in confusion. Despite a reassuring pat on the shoulder from his father, Arthur’s heart ached greatly at the thought of losing Merlin this way. He wouldn’t let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

            There was a knock at Merlin’s door and he quickly hid the magic book he’d been browsing through under his pillow.

            “Come in.” he said.

            Prince Garrick stepped in, still dressed in a chain mail but his heavy armor removed. There was a bit of dirt smudged just below his eyes. Merlin was already very familiar with the look.

            “That was quick.” Merlin said with a surprised grin. “I thought it would be ages before you came back.”

            “I’ve come to report.” Garrick nodded with a smile of his own.

            “Why so delighted?” Merlin asked confusedly but still with a bit of amusement.

            “You really doubted me, didn’t you?” he asked as he sat at the foot of Merlin’s bed and looked up at his junior, comfortably lounging in bed rather than polishing armor.

            Neither said anything but Merlin gave a questioning look. Garrick continued smiling and Merlin’s expression turned shocked but not really in a bad way. He was impressed.

            “You actually beat Arthur?” he asked.

            “Sorry to disappoint you.” Garrick nodded with a raised eyebrow.

            “No, that’s not it!” Merlin said quickly. “It’s just that Arthur has never lost, at least, not since I arrived in Camelot.”

            “Perhaps you’ve been his lucky charm.” Garrick said.

            The mood took on a slight curve and the room became quiet. It wasn’t like Merlin could honestly say he’d had no hand in Arthur’s battles, even in tournaments, but that was only when the opposing power was magical. It wouldn’t be fair to Arthur if Merlin left it alone, especially when the prince didn’t know.

            “Either way, it was a fair fight.” Garrick sighed to distract Merlin. “Maybe Camelot’s prince will be a bit sore about losing but I’m not one to showboat.”

            “Yet another thing you and Arthur differ on.” Merlin grinned. “Of course, Uther is a lot worse.”

            “So it seems.” Garrick laughed with Merlin.

            Garrick stayed with Merlin for the rest of the afternoon and they talked mostly about Sythian, what the castle was like and how the king was. Merlin also shared a bit of magic with the prince, using his natural abilities to move objects in the room without a single incantation. He often found Garrick staring at his bright, gold-colored eyes.

            Merlin realized at some point how comfortable he felt with Garrick, often forgetting that he was even a prince. It only took one glance at his regal expression to remind him, however. He had a gentleness that Arthur shared. Merlin always found it very captivating.

            “What is it?” Garrick asked upon noticing Merlin’s silence.

            “Oh, nothing.” Merlin answered quickly. “I guess I’m just sort of relieved I’m not doing chores for Arthur right now. I suspect he’s in a bad mood and he’d probably throw water at me.”

            Merlin looked down at his hands with a discerning expression even though his mind was relatively blank at the moment. He seemed to have a habit of bringing down the mood. He just couldn’t help worrying about Arthur and wondering how he was taking the loss.

            Garrick saw the concern on Merlin’s face and already understood that he was thinking about Arthur. Without a doubt, the two of them shared an unusual bond, one that couldn’t be broken easily. Something like this couldn’t be solved through subtlety.

            “Merlin,” Garrick said.

            It attracted the wizards attention again and he looked up at Garrick whose expression was a little hard to understand.

            “Yeah?” Merlin asked curiously.

            “Have you thought anymore about coming to see me in Sythian?” the prince asked.

            “Oh, that.” Merlin sighed. “I was thinking about that. I would like to but even a few days away from Arthur is too long. You know what I can do. I save his life almost twice a week. Besides, he’s only recently learned to dress himself.”

            Merlin smirked at his comment but Garrick stayed serious.

            “Why does it have to be Arthur that you serve?” Garrick asked. “By serving him, you put yourself in danger every day. It’s not even the enemies that you have to worry about. The very people that you’re protecting would have you dead. Uther has made his decision on magic and as far as I can tell, Arthur feels the same. They won’t tolerate magic and they should have to live without its benefit.”

            “This isn’t about Arthur.” Merlin said strongly, a bit to Garrick’s surprise.

            The young sorcerer’s tone was grave. Garrick’s expression turned reprimanded as result but he showed no sign of aggression toward Merlin, only a sense of protection.

            “Arthur isn’t just responsible for his life.” Merlin told Garrick. “And I’m not just responsible for mine. He…he has a great destiny. Don’t ask me how I know but he does. Arthur is going to bring change. In the future, he’ll lift the ban on magic and people like me will be free to live peacefully. Less people will die from illnesses or wounds that can be solved with magic. Arthur is responsible for all of that, even if he doesn’t know it yet.”

            Garrick didn’t speak but stayed looking at Merlin with his inner brows lightly pulled down in a sort of concern, despite Merlin’s confidence.

            “And me, I’m responsible for Arthur’s life.” Merlin went on. “He’s a constant target, especially because of Uther’s misdeeds, and if I leave him, he might die. If Arthur dies, there’s no telling what could happen to everyone, magical or not. He’s saved my life many times already, whether I like to admit it or not. He may seem spoilt and prattish but he’s a merciful and noble leader, someone who will ride ahead of everyone else in battle because he values all of his soldiers…that kind of man _can’t die_.”

            Garrick continued to remain silent. Merlin felt just a bit shameful for talking so aggressively with a royal, especially when defending another. It was like he was saying Arthur was better than him…it was just something Merlin had come to learn: Arthur comes first.

            Prince Garrick finally let out a light sigh and Merlin was just relieved that he didn’t look angry. He did look a bit tired, however. Maybe his and Arthur’s spar had been something challenging.

            “I’ve never had anybody talk about me the way you talk about Arthur.” Garrick said with a weak smile that made Merlin’s chest ache a bit. “Even if I don’t have some big destiny, I’ve never had somebody honestly praise me like that.”

            “But you’re very caring and noble as well.” Merlin told him. “You put me first when we were in the cave. You took care of me when Arthur would have just let me deal with it.”

            “But Arthur must be really great.” Garrick nodded. “You can compliment him even after all of the things he’s done that have hurt you. Surely you’ve suffered because of him, but you don’t hold it against him, at least not honestly.”

            Merlin had no way to argue it. What he said was true, after all.

            “…maybe if it’s not too often, I could visit.” Merlin told Garrick.

            The prince looked surprised but pleasantly so. His weak smile perked and his eyes finally met the gesture.

            “So you will come?” Garrick asked.

            “I’ll have a lot of explaining to do to Arthur but I don’t think his father will let him put up much of a fight if he knows I’ll be with you.” Merlin nodded.

            “Will you come with me when we leave? For your first visit?” Garrick asked him. “I can properly introduce you to my father and you can stay in the palace with us.”

            “…you don’t want me to act as your servant?” Merlin asked confusedly. “I mean, I’m very honored that you consider me a friend but that doesn’t change my status.”

            “Your status in Sythian won’t be the same as your status here in Camelot.” Garrick said. “In Sythian, you can have a servant of your own. You’ll be my prided guest. You can join us for parties and have dinner with my family. I’ll provide the comfort you deserve.”

            Merlin felt a bit conflicted. Why all of this? As much as he’d love to lounge about like a lazy prince and be pampered for once in his life, the fact that it was being offered to him was just…simply unbelievable. Why had Prince Garrick taken such a great liking to him? What had he even done to deserve this?

            “You’re not…um, Garrick,” Merlin said kind of sheepishly. “Are you doing this because I have magic?”

            The Sythian Prince seemed a bit thrown by the question. Could Merlin have been right?

            “Merlin,” Garrick said. “It’s not your magic. It’s what you do with it…you’re an amazing person. Please don’t argue when I say that you deserve more than this.”

            Merlin did open his mouth to protest but he stopped himself and respected the prince’s request. It was just strange, being treated so well all of a sudden.

            “Well, I guess I’ll go back with you when you leave.” Merlin sighed while feeling a bit defeated.

            _It’s not like Garrick is going to take no for an answer_ , the wizard thought to himself.

            Garrick smiled at that and finally took his leave from the young servant’s chambers. It had become dark already and Garrick could see it outside as he climbed the stairs toward his room. He paused a bit at one of the windows and stared out since nobody was around to interrupt him.

            He stared up at the full moon and let out a shuddered sigh. He really hated evenings like these. The sky was a dark blue and a very faint peachy light brightened the air just over the castle walls. It wasn’t the night or the sun set or even the moon. It was just the time. Time had been passing too quickly. Time was very dangerous for him.

            In the middle of the prince’s thoughts, a sudden and loud ringing drilled through his ears like a scream. He crumpled in pain with one palm to the window ceil and the other to his head as the ringing finally started to slow to a less alarming buzz.

            _“It shall save you.”_ He heard soft bell-like voices chime to him. _“It is the only way. You cannot fight us. We are here to help. We will heal you.”_

            “Stop!” Garrick hissed as he sank to his knees, both ears now covered.

            _“We need his power to live_.” The voices sighed. _“If we die, so do you. We only want to protect you.”_

            “I’m trying.” Garrick huffed while trying to remain unheard by castle guards.

            Nobody could know that his condition had returned. It was difficult enough getting his father to agree to a peace treaty without him knowing the real reason why Garrick wanted to travel to Camelot.

            _“Emrys’s magic will satisfy us all. You’ll be free.”_

            Garrick squeezed his eyes shut as the ringing pelted through his head again, even moving into his limbs and causing sharp pains to flash by. The high pitched ringing soon ended and Garrick found himself dizzy from the sudden silence. He turned and carefully continued up the stairs toward his guest chambers without a word or even a glance at anyone.

            He had thought this would stop happening, that the previous time was the last. He thought once he’d been blessed by a group of high priestesses, that the voices had died. They hadn’t spoken in years…but the blessing was only a way to postpone the inevitable. The voices came back a few months ago, just in Garrick’s dreams and very quietly at first, but then they could speak to him while he was awake. Now, they come to him without warning and bring immense physical pain.

            The only comfort to the prince now was the sun. For some reason, they seemed to fear it. They never awakened when the sun had, but once it had fallen, Garrick could only hope that their hunger remained at bay. He knew, however, that this wouldn’t solve itself and that time could only cause more damage, more hunger, more pain. He understood well what the voices had told him and even if he’d been born of noble blood and noble nature, this curse had slowly started stealing his sanity. As composed as he might have seemed on the outside, the real Prince Garrick was trapped inside this vessel, fearing for his life and the lives of those around him.


	8. Chapter 8

            “Are you alright, Prince Garrick?” King Uther asked the next day as they and the Camelot court stood over the peace treaty.

            “Just a bit tired.” Garrick replied with a weary smile. “It seems I stayed up too late.”

            “You already look like a king.” Uther laughed. “Well, even though our business is now finished, feel free to rest here. We don’t want you falling off your horse.”

            “Another night should be sufficient.” Garrick nodded to the king. “Thank you for your cordiality.”

            A few flights down in the physician’s chambers, Merlin was explaining the situation to his mentor.

            “Surely you understand how dangerous this is.” Gaius said after hearing that Prince Garrick had learned of Merlin’s abilities. “Even if the prince means no harm, he has obligations to the people that have made peace with his kingdom. You know him well enough to be sure he won’t say anything?”

            “I feel like I should trust him.” Merlin answered. “He may be a royal but he’s different. He treats me like his equal and even considers me his friend. I consider him mine as well.”

            “Even friends are not supposed to know. Have you told Guinevere?” Gaius asked.

            “…no.” Merlin murmured. “But this just happened. It was an accident and there isn’t a way to make him forget. Isn’t it best that we become close?”

            Gaius gave Merlin a questioning look that the young sorcerer didn’t understand.

            “…just be wary of him.” Gaius told him. “Don’t forget to eat and get enough rest while you’re gone.”

            “Ah, thank you Gaius!” Merlin grinned and hugged the old man.

            “Alright, alright.” Gaius sighed and patted his back.

            After that, Merlin left to tell Guinevere that he’d be leaving. She was surprised but nodded understandingly, if a little sadly, and Merlin headed back to the castle for the really hard part. How would Arthur take the sudden decision?

            At the same time, Arthur was sitting at his desk with a wide map in front of him. He scanned it several times, memorizing every location. Despite having the authority to, he couldn’t take the map with him. Inventory was tonight and he had to sneak it back in before someone realized Sythian’s map was missing. Arthur made a note on a separate parchment of directions and key points in case he got lost. He’d only ever been in Sythian once and even then, only a few hundred feet in.

            Every few minutes, Arthur sighed in aggravation at the thoughts flying around in his head. Even when he tried to concentrate, he could still hear Garrick’s malicious tone. Was he trying to threaten Arthur with the safety of his manservant? But something like that wouldn’t work…if Arthur was not Arthur. Prince Garrick must have known that Arthur was protective to begin with, not even mentioning Merlin who received an even greater amount of concern. Even with all of that in mind, one question in particular was burning him. Why?

            Why was Garrick so interested in Merlin? He’d only known him for two days now and to most people, Merlin was just a flimsy servant who tagged along just to hide during battle. What could have appealed to Prince Garrick that would make him say something so dangerous?

            Arthur could admit that despite Merlin’s quirkiness, he could be considered attractive, just not near as attractive as himself, of course. There were those ridiculous ears and that ratty red scarf he wore around his neck that ruined it…still, he did have very fair skin for a young man. His dark onyx hair contrasted well from the porcelain peach of his complexion. His lips were sort of pouty.

            _Even a man could be enticed_ , Arthur thought to himself.

            He tightened his lips together and shook the thought away. Whatever the reason, Garrick was definitely interested in more than friendship. Unless the Sythian Prince bluntly admitted his intentions to Merlin, the young servant wouldn’t know what to do.

            _He’s too kind…_

            Just as Arthur was thinking that, there was a knock at his door. Merlin let himself in without permission and Arthur scrambled to cover up the map on his desk with blank parchment. Merlin didn’t notice the flittering on the desk as he walked in because his mind was busy thinking of ways to tell Arthur about the plans to travel to Sythian with Prince Garrick.

            “You honestly have no sense of privacy, do you?” Arthur asked him offensively.

            “Uh, sorry. I just came to tell you something.” Merlin replied distractedly.

            “You’re apologizing?” the prince questioned with a raised brow.

            He got a strange sense of something wrong and didn’t know what for until Merlin took another step in Arthur’s direction past the bed post. He looked down at Merlin’s ankle.

            “You’re walking.” Arthur pointed out as he rose from his chair and circleed the desk.

            Merlin glanced down at his leg. He quickly recalled how much pain he’d been in just the day before.

            “I said it wasn’t that bad and I heal quickly.” Merlin nodded to the prince. “However, I won’t be around the castle for the next week or so. I can find someone to take my place while I’m gone.”

            “You’re a servant, Merlin.” Arthur reminded him. “You can’t just drop your chores and leave to do whatever it is you’re doing.”

            “Even if that’s true, your father might disagree.”

            “…is that backlash?”

            Arthur showed this disbelieving expression but he only felt anxious and surprised. He thought he’d have more time.

            “Garrick has asked me to join him in his travel back to Sythian.” Merlin explained, hoping that he didn’t have to take any fresh injuries with him. “I’ll be staying for a few days.”

            “You don’t know how long you’ll be gone?” Arthur asked while pretending to seem less interested.

            “Garrick didn’t tell me but we’re leaving tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too dangerous since we’re moving in a large group.”

            “It doesn’t matter to me. I just need to know how long I’ll have a servant that actually finishes his chores on time.” Arthur sighed.

            Merlin felt his heart twitch uncomfortably. Even if he was lying, Arthur really was an ass for saying that.

            _Maybe I’m being too sensitive_ , Merlin decided.

            It was true that Merlin had been rather battered and confused lately. Arthur might just have been continuing their usual back and forth on his own. It wasn’t even the first time this had happened. Prince Arthur had a funny way of showing his concern sometimes.

            “Then I guess I’ll be leaving now since that’s all I came to say.” Merlin said and turned to the chamber door.

            “Merlin,” Arthur said, stopping the young servant.

            Merlin looked back and Arthur appeared slightly concerned, both to Merlin’s confusion and relief.

            “Are you referring to Prince Garrick by his first name alone?” the prince asked.

            “Why not? I call you by your first name.” Merlin shrugged, perhaps trying to get back at Arthur. “Besides, he asked me to.”

            Arthur didn’t say anything after that but thought to himself. Merlin continued on toward the door and exited the room, leaving it closed behind him. Arthur was left to fret over the situation. Merlin and Garrick were on a first name basis already. Did that mean Merlin was close to him? Was he aware of the Sythian Prince’s objectives?

            “It seems I have no choice.” Prince Arthur huffed in frustration.

            He walked back to his desk and rolled up the map of Sythian. After sneakily returning it to its place under the castle with the other maps, Arthur went about making preparations to follow the group of Sythians through their territory. Come morning, he’d be following them and keeping a watchful eye on his manservant and the prince. Not once did he question why.


	9. Chapter 9

            After some extended goodbyes from Gaius and Guinevere, Merlin set off with Prince Garrick and his men to travel into Sythian. There were roughly two and a half days of riding ahead of them. Sythian’s boarder was already far from Camelot without mentioning the fact that the king’s castle lied at the very center of the large kingdom, as far away from its borders as it could be. Merlin was fine, however. He was used to sleeping in the woods at night and if push came to shove and things actually got dangerous, Merlin would be able to properly defend himself and others with Garrick knowing about and accepting his magic.

            Merlin himself continued to question Garrick’s meaning in being so kind. He hadn’t brought anybody else with him and he got the sense that some of the prince’s knights were paying special attention to him, even letting him ride at the center of the group with them trotting strategically around him as if to guard the servant. There was also the fact that Garrick often glanced back, as if to check on Merlin or just to assure that he was still there.

            Prince Garrick looked forward again. He’d been glancing back a lot mostly because he’d gotten bored and was trying to think about something other than the awkwardly silent ride. It helped to think about Merlin but he tried to ignore the fact that no matter what he wanted, if he waited too long, the voices would return. Every day he feared that they would find a way to completely burst through and take over him. He’d been fighting them since they first returned and had kept it hidden, even from his mute manservant, Eldon. To take his mind off of his condition, Prince Garrick concentrated on Merlin’s good looks.

            Despite being a commoner, Merlin had a slightly majestic appearance. Under a thin layer of dirt, his skin was a soft alabaster white. His cheekbones alone were something remarkable, beautifully sculpted but still appearing soft just below his stormy blue eyes. The grayish blue irises were met with long and dark lashes and reminded Garrick, sadly, of dark, blue moon nights. Regardless of Merlin’s resemblance to the night, Garrick found comfort in the servant’s warm attitude. He wasn’t as shy as he looked but he carried a heavy burden and did what he could to keep it a secret. That alone earned him great respect from Prince Garrick.

            When the voices first started coming back, they came in his dreams. He’d seen Merlin for the first time during a blue moon night. He woke believing it was meant to be a sign of blessing, an angel in the sky with mysterious lunar eyes. Unfortunately, the dreams evolved into nightmares where that angel would fall. The voices had told him his name was Emrys and that should he find the sorcerer and steal his magic, the voices would be satisfied and leave him forever.

            With that promise, that sanctity in sight, Prince Garrick eagerly began conversations with his father about how beneficial it would be to make peace with Uther’s kingdom where Emrys supposedly served Arthur Pendragon. After many weeks and countless visits from the voices that had started arriving in his wakefulness, Garrick’s father finally agreed. Messengers were sent between the kingdoms and while Uther seemed hesitant, he agreed to make peace as it would be beneficial to Camelot as well as they had developed many magical enemies.

            After making camp some way into Camelot, the voices came to Garrick again. They led him to a dark place in the woods, away from the other knights, and guided him to a dangerous cave where he would later have to take Emrys without suspicion. There, the monsters haunting his mind would give him his life back and he could return to the former bliss of Sythian royalty.

            The plan was simple, of course. Prince Garrick would arrive and Uther would grant him a servant, perhaps one of greater duties to show respect, and even if it wasn’t Emrys, he could always request him. Garrick would befriend the unknowing sorcerer and suggest an adventure to a cave he came across. From there, the darker side of him would take over and steal away Emrys’s magic.

            That was the plan. However, that changed as soon as Prince Garrick entered the castle square. He needn’t even search for Emrys because the angel from his dreams had already graced his eyes. He immediately felt his resolution dissolving under the young beauty’s stare. Their eyes didn’t part until the servant glanced back at the king’s ward in confusion. By that, the prince was slightly amused.

            From that moment on, Prince Garrick could feel himself slipping into it, that dangerous thing that he shouldn’t have risked. Perhaps even before then, when Garrick first saw the stormy-eyed angel in his dreams, love had started to slowly bloom tenderly in his chest. This, of course, only caused greater distress for the prince. His plans were going perfectly and he’d even gotten Emrys, or Merlin, back in the cave with the help of a few torches he’d dropped ahead of time. It was when they were inside that things took a wrong turn.

            Merlin slipped and Garrick dropped their torch. The prince already felt something for the servant at that point and the feeling only grew by the second. He momentarily abandoned his dreams of a peaceful life and made attempts to help Merlin. Ironically enough, Garrick himself slipped and smacked his head on the slick slabs of rock. He didn’t necessarily go unconscious but the wind was knocked out of him and he couldn’t answer Merlin’s frantic calls. He felt weaker and weaker and eventually saw a white light nearing him. He perceived it as an unexpected passage to heaven but the angel he felt standing over him had a warm and lively touch.

            He accidentally stirred and opened his eyes wider for Merlin to notice, alarming the sorcerer caught using magic. In a matter of seconds, in a mess of acting and dizziness, Garrick caught Merlin at his chest and gently kept him from suffering the same fate as him. The great misfortune in his good deed was the startling proximity of their bodies and mouths. Even if he couldn’t see, Garrick could feel Merlin’s warm breath blowing at his ear. The prince had bit his lip in shame to avoid the temptation. It was then that Prince Arthur found them and Garrick was unsure whether it was a good or bad thing at the time, but he’d decided it was for the better.

            Since that incident, Prince Garrick had felt dangerously protective of Merlin. This, of course, angered the forces controlling the prince. He slept relatively well on his first night but had nightmares all through the second after the voices had visited him again. Despite that, Garrick was starting to question the incurability of his curse.

            If there was a way to live without hurting Merlin, he would do it. Despite the short time it had taken, Prince Garrick understood what his captive heart was trying to tell him.

            Maybe it would be a good thing to anyone else but while the sensation itself was fantastic, Prince Garrick understood that there were limits to what ways he could show his appreciation. He just couldn’t help wanting to keep Merlin with him. Even now, he was unsure of what his plans were by taking the magical servant, but he knew that he couldn’t do what the voices told him. Merlin was already too precious to the prince.

            Garrick stole another glance back at the warlock and received a questioning brow from him. A small smile hit the prince and he turned around again so he didn’t scare Merlin off.

            About three miles behind the Sythians and their guest, Prince Arthur harbored a low growl in his mind as he followed their trail. It wasn’t easy getting away unnoticed. Thankfully, some of the other knights were going on an extended hunting trip. They invited him and he politely declined only to tell his father that he would be joining them. From there he had to leave without the king or the other knights seeing him ride out alone.

            The travelers eventually made camp for the night and Arthur kept a safe distance from them while also being cautious of himself as he’d be alone tonight with only a sword tucked beside his body to defend himself.

            At the Sythians’ camp, one of the knights made dinner and another served. Merlin was rather confused by the idea of noblemen working when a healthy servant was present but figured that if he had tried to step in, Prince Garrick would respectfully debate it with him. Whether it was because the prince was a royal or just because he was very intelligent, Merlin didn’t want to have to go up against him. Besides, it was nice to catch a break for once.

            “You’ll enjoy it, I think.” Prince Garrick told Merlin about his upcoming stay in the Sythian castle. “I wouldn’t say Sythian’s or Camelot’s is better since they’re so different but maybe it will be more comfortable for you.”

            “Comfort?” Merlin grinned at the concept. “Comfort doesn’t matter much to me as long as the discomfort doesn’t kill me. When I was younger and lived in Ealdor, I used to sleep on the floor. There are a lot more important things than comfort.”

            “But it gets difficult to succeed in those important things when you aren’t properly fed and rested. Having to worry about being caught all of the time must really wear on you.”

            “…it isn’t easy.” Merlin confirmed. “But the way things are right now, it’s the only way the law will ever change. If I said anything or confessed to it, I’d be executed. Without me…well, you already know.”

            “And Arthur is the only one who could change Camelot’s laws?” Garrick asked. “Uther only agreed to a peace treaty with a kingdom that has laws like ours because he knows if we were to go to war, we would have magical advantages. There are wizards and witches all through Sythian. There are some in the Sythian court. Even a few of our servants practice magic.”

            “You know they have magic but let them close to you?” Merlin asked confusedly.

            “I trust them.” He nodded. “Magic can be a very dark thing but in the hands of people who feel safe and rightly treated, it is a gift to them and those around them. We have a few restrictions here and there and should they be violated, the citizen has to leave Sythian, occasionally face trial, but we’re a fair kingdom. Those with magic share place with those without, be them commoners, nobles, or even royals.”

            Merlin was confused again. Royals?

            “I don’t understand.” Merlin told him.

            “My mother was gifted.” Prince Garrick smiled gently.

            Merlin was surprised. A royal with magic? Did Uther know? But the Sythian Queen had already passed. Would that have stopped Uther?

            “The queen, she was a witch?” Merlin asked.

            Garrick nodded.

            “I didn’t receive any of her abilities but my younger sister, Aster, did.” He said. “She’s only fifteen so her skills haven’t developed much but her maid helps her often.”

            His sister had magic? That must have been why he took it so well, Merlin having magic. He was used to it all. He must have seen it every day. Merlin wondered briefly if Uther understood how free sorcerers were in Sythian. He must not have known that the royal blood carried magic. The new discovery was still sinking with Merlin when Prince Garrick spoke again.

            “I’ve never seen magic like yours, though.” he told Merlin. “To move objects without even a murmur…and the power seems to come to you so easily. I more often see people struggle with it. On top of it all, you’re still so young.”

            “I was just born with it.” Merlin shrugged. “I’m reminded very often by people I’ve never met, actually…are there druids in this kingdom?”

            “Hundreds.” Garrick nodded. “They’re very peaceful and offer aid to travelers who have been injured or starved. I’ve sat with them quite a few times.”

            This world, this place where magic was practiced so freely, where everyone could coexist peacefully and help each other without fear of persecution…it was very beautiful to Merlin. He’d only ever known running, hiding, lying, and fearing. He knew in his heart that someone should have no hesitation to help another life but too many times, he’d left people to get hurt because he couldn’t reveal himself to Arthur.

            The guilt always weighed at the back of his mind and occasionally consumed him. Sythian…this beautiful place was what Merlin and Arthur were supposed to bring to everyone. Maybe this was also part of their destiny, meeting Prince Garrick and making peace with his father’s kingdom. Maybe one day, Arthur would visit and realize how much better the world was with magic. Merlin found himself wondering if he couldn’t stay in Sythian for a bit longer than he’d planned.

            “In the very least,” Garrick said, interrupting the young sorcerer’s thoughts. “You will feel safe here.”

            Merlin noted the sincerity in the prince’s eyes and was moved by his majestic prowess in comforting people. Perhaps he had inherited a bit of magic from his mother. Merlin could see it glowing softly in the dark gold of his irises.

            “Could I ask something?” Merlin asked.

            “Anything.” Garrick nodded, pleased that Merlin was feeling a more comfortable.

            “If Sythian has always had the power to overthrow Camelot, why hasn’t it been done? Surely it would start the procession towards a day when magic would no longer be prohibited. Camelot is supposed to be the strongest kingdom but if you could defeat them, that would mean even the people outside of Sythian could live in peace.”

            Prince Garrick was quiet for a moment and Merlin wondered if he overstepped his boundaries after all, but then the prince’s eyes grew slightly more serious as he spoke.

            “Many innocent lives have been take before their time because of Uther.” He told Merlin. “He’d have my sister burned at the stake if she were to enter his kingdom and reveal her magic, even if she is a royal.”  
            The prince’s words only brought Merlin to further wonder why they took the steps they did rather than fight back.

            “But even so, Sythian is strong and free kingdom ruled by a wise king.” Garrick said. “Knowledge, understanding, wisdom, it’s the key to remaining as we are. Such a kingdom can’t bring itself to take life from those who have yet to learn and they should have every chance. Yes, we could enter Camelot on demand and bring it to its knees but all that would do is create fear. With fear comes ignorance and defiance. It’s a lot like rearing a child, as my mother had once told me. Just because it hasn’t learned yet doesn’t mean you can threaten it or give it away completely. You guide them and help them learn. Though it takes time and patience, it saves many lives and earns respect, something far more valuable than fear.”

            Merlin felt his heart pounding and could even hear it in his ears between the prince’s sentences. He could feel himself being drawn in, safe and trusting, amazed. Was there no end to Sythian’s appeal?

            “The royal family prides ourselves only on our returned respect and understanding.” Garrick said. “We know well that you cannot make peace with war.”

            “…and that’s why you don’t take Camelot? Because of the people?” Merlin asked.

            “Everyone deserves their life.” Garrick nodded with a calm glow in his eyes.

            Merlin didn’t know what to say anymore. How could you move on from such a moving speech? No word seemed worthy to trail the prince’s. Finally, they both sort of smiled, understanding that the words should be left alone. They both found sleep on the ground over a large blanket and woke the next morning to continue their travel, unaware of Prince Arthur’s lone pursuit as they passed through the vast Sythian territory.

            They stopped another night and Merlin grew used to the knights, learning most of their names and a bit about their personalities. He didn’t get most of their jokes, especially when they spoke of Prince Garrick’s sister. Merlin did pick up on a few things about her, however. She was quite clumsy but very beautiful with wheat-blond locks and icy blue eyes to match her father’s. She’d also had some entertaining practices with conjuring.

            The following day, they continued on and finally entered the Sythian marketplace where Merlin saw commoners performing artful tricks of the magic variety to create images in the air out of fire, smoke, or water while those not practicing magic performed music and dances of sorts, often paired with a group of witches lacing the air with colored lights, wowing the audience.

            Merlin couldn’t help smiling as he looked around the place where everyone was so openly coexisting. Nobody stared in horror or outrage when a middle-aged warlock guided a dragon of white smoke through the air, passing over the prince’s party. Merlin stared in awe as it soared smoothly overhead and dove into a lake in the distance. It felt like…home. It was a home he’d never known but surely, this place was where people like Merlin belonged. Perhaps this was the world he and Arthur would bring. If so, he felt his struggles had been well worth it and would continue to be. Now he understood why Prince Garrick had been so bothered by Merlin’s situation. In Sythian, such a life seemed impossible. Merlin decided he was definitely going to like it here.


	10. Chapter 10

            Prince Arthur avoided meeting eyes with anyone as he passed through the Sythian marketplace, dressed in fine clothes but purposely concealing any crests that may reveal him as Camelot royalty. He tried not to stare in dismay as seemingly common people casted bright colors into the air, often causing him to flinch. He nearly lost his nerve as he passed under a sudden writing in the air advertising a half sale on minor healing potions. He clenched his jaw but made it through without making a scene.

            He was greatly discomforted by the wild commoners and even if he tried to convince himself that they weren’t doing any harm, he continued to hear his father’s outraged speeches about magic and the undeniable danger it brought. Why had his father made peace with a kingdom that represented all he lived to prevent? Why was Arthur travelling through such dangerous territory for a simple servant who couldn’t even properly prepare a bath?

            Arthur found a tavern and purchased himself a room, deciding that he should give himself time to plan better how to approach Merlin. It would be hard to explain if Arthur was found here and without announcing his presence, how would he gain access to the castle?

            While he retired to his room for more comfortable rest, Prince Garrick’s party arrived at the Sythian castle. Merlin stared up from his horse at the tall walls made of dark gray stone. Unlike Camelot’s castle atop a rise, Sythian’s was on flat ground and the walls were all level at the top as well as the bottom. There was one thing Merlin certainly couldn’t deny about the place and that was that this castle was enormous. Maybe it was the same size as Camelot’s but from the front, it was so immediately massive. He’d never seen walls so high.

            Garrick led the way in under the arch and they traveled past many servants at work or just speaking with each other. They momentarily dropped their conversation to welcome back the respected prince. Merlin was amazed by how they went out of their way but could see why. If Merlin had grown up in a place like this, he’d be forever indebted to those who ran it and Prince Garrick one day will. He was also very charismatic and the people just seemed to adore him.

            They continued straight forward toward the entrance to the castle and stopped before the wide stone stairs to dismount their horses. Prince Garrick lent a hand to Merlin who, while feeling a bit babied, accepted it and slid down from his horse. He then took his bag from the horse before a boy a bit younger than him took his and Prince Garrick’s horses, leading them gently by the reigns.

            “Eldon,” Garrick said to acknowledge the equally aged manservant descending the steps to greet his master. “My father is in?”

            Eldon only nodded which Merlin found strange since everyone else seemed so friendly with Garrick. Eldon glanced at Merlin who felt a bit caught but there was no accusation in Eldon’s eyes.

            “This is my friend Merlin from Camelot.” Garrick told Eldon who looked back at the prince. “He’ll be staying with us for a bit and will need a room. If you could, please prepare the room next to mine and see to it that the other servants are aware of our guest’s presence.”

            Eldon nodded again and did a short bow in both Garrick and Merlin’s direction before turning and reentering the castle. Merlin was a bit flattered but also confused as to why he hadn’t spoken.

            “He’s mute.” Prince Garrick explained upon noticing Merlin’s confusion. “He was tortured as a child and hasn’t been able to speak since. People often have trouble communicating with him but once you’re around him long enough, it’s easy to understand things. He can’t do much in town because of his condition so I like to keep him close. Besides, he makes a very outstanding royal servant.”

            Merlin pretended not to be blown away by the high praise but Garrick already knew it. Arthur had never said anything like that about Merlin, but maybe Merlin just really wasn’t that great a servant. Perhaps Merlin would come to understand the mute Eldon better than the loudmouthed Prince Arthur.

            “Come on, then.” Garrick said with a smile at Merlin. “I’ll have you meet my sister and the king.”

            The knights went their own ways while Prince Garrick led Merlin into the castle. The inside was clean and fresh-feeling. The halls were filled with light cast in from the many windows. The staircases were much like the ones in Camelot only there weren’t lines of dust where the steps met the walls. The two of them traveled back through the castle and exited out of a heavy wooden door. Outside, Merlin stared in disbelief.

            A very wide and open field lied in front of them, basking in the sunlight and misted with dew drops.  Surely such a beautiful field must have been maintained with magic. Then Merlin caught sight of a young girl with wheat-blond hair and a fair but warm complexion. Her hair was set back in a neat braid and laced with light purple ribbon. Though the field is beautiful, the young Princess Aster put it to shame.

            Merlin noticed the group of knights and maids standing by and watching as Aster faced one handmaid several years Merlin’s senior. Aster wasn’t wearing a dress but fitted brown trousers that were tucked into tall, dark brown boots. She also wore a dark brown leather corset over a white tunic that fluttered beneath the corset in the soft breeze.

            The princess had her hands poised carefully in the air as she concentrated. Merlin watched her icy blue eyes grow bright gold, glaring in the sunlight before there was a white light and a blue bird appeared. Aster seemed impressed and so did the spectators but then they realized one of the bird’s wings was too thin and it moved lower and lower to the ground despite its desperate flapping.

            The maid opposite of her stepped forward to the struggling creature and placed a hand over it. Another more yellow light appeared and the bird vanished. Princess Aster’s eyes were downcast. She appeared rather upset.

            “One more try?” the maid asked her.

            “That was the thirty sixth try today.” Aster replied but kept an easy tone.

            Her voice was so kind and alluring by nature and even Merlin felt inclined to stay and watch her. She had a natural charm, much like her brother’s, and her outer beauty matched that of her heart like her mother had hoped it would.

            “Perhaps tomorrow I will show progress.” Aster said.

            She glanced in the prince and Merlin’s direction. A delighted smile graced her lips and she ran over, quickly going up in her brother’s arms. Merlin had trouble suppressing his smile at the gesture. Prince Garrick spun around with his sister once before setting her back down. Aster glanced over at Merlin who existed rather shyly at Garrick’s side and then she looked up to her brother again as their arms parted with her feet on the ground.

            “I didn’t expect you back for two more days.” She said.

            “There weren’t any objections, of course, and our treaty was established quickly.” Garrick replied. “Also, I was eager to return and show my friend the kingdom his just made peace with.”

            Aster looked to Merlin again and she sensed something in his eyes that reminded her of her mother, the late queen. She quickly decided he had magic, but if he came from Camelot, he was likely very wary so she shouldn’t say anything.

            “This is Merlin.” Prince Garrick told his younger sister who admired the guest with a gentle eye. “He’ll be visiting with us before returning to Camelot. He knows Prince Arthur personally.”

            Merlin noticed how Garrick didn’t mention he was a servant, though his clothes must have said as much.

            “Merlin, this is my lovely little sister, Aster.” Garrick told him. “I’d be cautious around her during practice hours.”

            “I haven’t hurt anybody in weeks!” Aster scoffed playfully. “But it is very nice to meet you, Merlin.”

            “The pleasure is entirely mine.” Merlin said with a slight bow of the head which made Garrick tense.

            “You’re our guest.” Aster said. “Don’t trouble yourself with honorifics unless it’s a habit you can’t help.”

            Merlin felt a bit embarrassed because wasn’t not. Rather, he had a habit of forgetting such things. He nodded this time to show his understanding. Aster looked to her brother who still watched Merlin. She took note of the faint glimmer in her brother’s eyes and immediately smirked out of habit. When Garrick looked to her again, he raised a brow in question.

            “Have you introduced him to father yet?” Aster asked to avoid the conversation for now.

            “I was just about to.” Garrick said.

            “Maybe I can come?”

            Her brother nodded and Aster passed between the two boys to look back at Merlin. She waved for them to follow and Garrick let Merlin ahead of him while the princess led them up the stairs and through the castle a good way until they reached the throne room where the doors were open. Inside, King George Alder of Sythian was listening to the end of the kingdom’s crops reports. George noticed the arrival of his children along with a young man he wasn’t familiar with. He found the crops reports agreeable as always and sent the man on his way.

            “Garrick, my son!” King George boomed merrily as he walked toward the prince. “I trust it went well?”

            They embraced before Prince Garrick gave a nod.

            “They were very hospitable.” He told his father. “I’ve even made a friend.”

            The king nodded and glanced at Merlin who stood nervously by the doors. Aster urged him forward and he walked up next to Garrick who gave space for his and the king’s introduction.

            “This is Merlin.” Garrick told his father before the slightest heat met his face. “He’s my valued guest and I’ve invited him to visit with us.”

            “By all means.” King George agreed and eyed Merlin.

            Merlin did his best not to stare vacantly and focused on the king as he was, moderately tanned skin, graying hair, and a small scar on the right of his jawline, probably from a knife or sword rather than magic. The king himself made an observation of the young boy, noting his ears for being a bit on the large side and his attire being that of a servant.

            Because Merlin didn’t appear to be a royal or anyone of high standing in Camelot, the king was able to narrow his presence down to two things. One being that he had magic and Prince Garrick felt the need to rescue him, show him a safe place where he could come. The second was the less likely idea that this boy had in some way, enchanted his son. The king knew, of course, that his son was not easily won. Aside from that, Merlin didn’t seem like he’d been approached in such a way since he stood at such a platonic distance from Garrick that it was neither uncomfortably close nor awkwardly distant.

            “Your kingdom is…indescribable.” Merlin said, feeling a bit stupid that he’d opened his mouth and not had the words to justify it.

            “So magic does not bother you?” George asked of him. “You are from Camelot, yes?”

            “He’s different from them.” Garrick said with no particular implication that Merlin could sense.

            “It’s really amazing, actually.” Merlin dared to say though his heart was racing with nervousness. “The people in the market, is it always like that?”

            “Some days are better than others.” The king said without being bothered in the least by Merlin’s informal manner. “It just seems that some days, everyone wakes up in a better mood. There are times when the people have run out of entertainment but they always seem to find a way to busy themselves.”

            “You’ll join us for dinner, won’t you?” Aster asked as she came to stand by her father, nearly his height.

            “Of course.” Merlin agreed.

            “Why don’t you help him get settled in?” King George asked his daughter.

            She understood and agreed with a nod before leaving her father’s side to lead Merlin out of the throne room. Prince Garrick offered a short wave as they disappeared and he turned back to face his father, already hearing the doors closing behind him at Aster’s say. Garrick’s relatives were sharp. He was left to speak to George Alder, his father, not his king.

            “He has magic?” the king asked but they both knew that the other knew.

            “He’s surprisingly skilled for his age, rather powerful.” Garrick nodded.

            “What do we need power for? Did Uther say anything to you?”

            “No, it isn’t what you think.” The prince said. “It’s…you already know this about me, father.”

            The king was surprised and Garrick was slightly embarrassed. The king, who has no magic for himself, could immediately spot a sorcerer but not realize when someone had caught his son’s eye?

            “So he’s that sort of friend?” the king asked with a small and fatherly smile. “He must be some child.”

            “Indescribable.” Garrick nodded with a pleasant expression.

            At that point, Aster and Merlin were arriving at his chambers where Eldon was nearly finished making up the bed. Aster stopped in the doorway and encouraged Merlin to go ahead.

            “Do you like it?” she asked as the guest turned to admire the room

            He could only nod in sheer giddiness while looking around. The floors were spotless, the ceiling was high, and the bed was absolutely extravagant. The covers were thick and dark blue with countless pillows, all the purest shade of white. This room was, dare he even think it, even better than that of which belonged to the crown prince of Camelot. Arthur would have been so bitter if he knew.

            “I hope you enjoy your stay.” Aster told Merlin as he continued to look around at the writing desk and bedside table. “Eldon will send someone to tend to you. In the meantime, you can rest or we can have lunch sent up to you. You must be tired and hungry after your travel.”

            “Lunch sounds wonderful.” Merlin nodded childishly, much to Aster’s amusement.

            Eldon silently passed the princess into the hall and for a moment, she could smell limestone on his clothes.

            “I’ll leave you to make yourself comfortable.” Aster smiled beautifully before she left, pulling the door closed behind her.

            Merlin flopped back on his bed with a happy sigh but in the hallway outside his chambers, the princess hurried after Eldon. She didn’t even reach him before he heard her and stopped to turn around. Her face showed concern as she came to stand in front of him. Eldon didn’t meet her eyes.

            “…you didn’t find it.” Aster said more than asked.

            The servant sadly shook his head. Aster sighed and bit her bottom lip in disappointment and thought. She looked to Eldon again who looked up guiltily. Aster felt a bit shameful herself for making it seem as if it was him she was upset with. She took another step forward as Eldon properly met her eyes. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            “Please don’t blame yourself.” She told him. “It isn’t your fault and I don’t want you to feel guilty. We just can’t give up. We’ll keep trying until we find it.”

            Aster’s eyes were hopeful and Eldon’s face turned hot in distress. He quickly pulled the princess close in an embrace. Aster propped her chin on his shoulder and squeezed him back with an aching heart in the bright but vacant corridor.

            At the tavern, Prince Arthur ate in his room. He had been eating downstairs but some drunken wizards were making coins continuously spin on a tabletop and have them clash together as a game. One silver in the back of the head and Arthur carried what was left of his meal to his room along with a tankard of mead. He would need it.

            “I bet Merlin is eating duck.” Arthur grumbled as he bit into a piece of tough bread.

            At the castle, Merlin sat at a royal table for the first time in his life. He’d had a bath and was given fine new clothes of a noble’s standards. Now a servant slid his dinner plate in front of him as he sat in the company of the king, Princess Aster, and Prince Garrick. He couldn’t help feeling unexplainably comfortable with them, especially Aster who was strong in will but very kind. She was very much somebody’s sister and seemed to have taken a liking to him. Merlin was starting to consider maybe asking if he could join her in training. She could have use more encouragement and he might have learned something.

            The king seemed to be very keen about addressing Merlin as if he really was a noble. Surely Garrick explained after Merlin and Aster had left. Garrick sat on Merlin’s left as the king was on his right. Aster sat directly across from Merlin with a comforting smile whenever she sensed that he’s nervous. He became less overly cautious about how he was eating as dinner went on, deciding that the acceptable amount to take in at once was the same you were able to swallow in about two seconds in case someone required a response from you.

            Garrick would occasionally ask Merlin how he liked the food and if he had enough wine. The wine was absolutely decadent, sinfully delicious despite Merlin’s preference for mead. Surely this wasn’t the same kind Arthur drank all the time. How cruel of him not to share.

            “But you yourself weren’t born in Camelot?” the king asked Merlin after the mention of his upbringing.

            “Just outside of it.” Merlin answered. “Ealdor isn’t that large a town but living in a simple place has its benefits as well. I think I’ve just grown used to busier towns since I left. I visited recently with Arthur. It was very different from Camelot but exactly the same as when I’d left.”

            Garrick discretely offered the king a warning glance that could either have meant not to ask of Merlin’s father or not to ask why he left Ealdor. Aster couldn’t help noticing the look and feeling a bit moved by her brother’s new fixation on the young sorcerer, not to mention his protective attitude. She was reminded momentarily of Eldon which caused her smile to stiffen but she resisted looking at the servant standing past her father by a column with a pitcher in his hands.

            A conversation soon arised about healing spells that Aster should learn after Garrick mentioned how Merlin was the apprentice of the royal physician. Merlin was especially interested and with everyone already secretly aware of Merlin’s magic, they were able to keep the conversation censored but interesting to him, mentioning rarer healing spells, some of which were surprisingly simple and Merlin wished he knew sooner when he and Garrick were in the cave.

            After dinner, Prince Garrick walked Merlin back to his chambers. While Merlin was a bit confused at first, he assumed they were just not used to having guests and were therefore being so friendly. Garrick, however, took each step with meaning, hoping that Merlin could feel even the faintest vibe of attraction toward him. He felt disappointed but not surprised when Merlin said a simple goodnight and entered his room before letting Garrick reply.

            Again, Prince Garrick realized he was being too subtle. He just felt uncomfortable forcing anything. What was he expecting anyway? There was a greater chance that Merlin didn’t even like men. Garrick should have known after seeing Prince Arthur so passionately fighting for the adorable servant. With how Merlin spoke about Arthur, he would have gone to him by now. Either he didn’t know or he had no interest in men. Garrick was unsure which he would prefer.

            He walked on to his room and a few minutes later, Aster snuck down the torch-lit corridor to rap lightly on Merlin’s door. Inside, Merlin finished shuffling into his night clothes before walking to the door and cracking it open. Aster offered a grin and held a finger to her lips for silence. Merlin gave her a questioning look but she nodded and gestured for him to let her in. He let her in and reluctantly closed the door without knowing if it was better to leave it open to show innocence or close to completely hide the young girl sneaking into his room at a late hour. He would hate to make Prince Garrick think he did something to his little sister after all of the kindness the prince has shown.

            “Princess Aster,” Merlin said in a hushed voice despite the thickness of the walls and doors. “It’s late, isn’t it?”

            “I wanted to talk to you in private.” She said as she walked over to the fireplace to warmed her hands at the wrists of her sleeved, dark purple gown. “There was a servant present when I brought you to your room so I missed the chance to converse with you on my own.”

            “Well, what do you want to talk about?” Merlin asked with his arms folded in front of him, slightly anxious to be in his night clothes while Aster is properly dressed.

            “My brother.” She said with a slight smile.

            Merlin was curious himself and came to stand beside her. There was a brief pause before the princess spoke again, sounding a bit mature for her age.

            “Garrick has always been very kind and caring.” She told Merlin. “He’s a marvelous prince and there isn’t a better brother in this world. Despite that, he’s always had little to no friends. He’s very picky and hasn’t gotten close to anyone since our mother died three years ago. He’s also been rather tense as of lately.”

            Merlin nodded, hearing her well, but he was unsure if they were thinking of the same person. Prince Garrick had been warm and immediately friendly, wanting to be close, asking to be close, and Merlin had felt a blooming connection to him that he still didn’t quite understand. For that same person to be picky and tense seemed impossible.

            “Since he’s come back with you, he’s appeared more relaxed.” The princess said. “He’s smiling more honestly and he seems more talkative. I don’t know your relationship but whatever you’ve done, I want to thank you.”

            Merlin blushed and struggled a bit to find the words.

            “Well he says we’re friends so I assumed we are.” Merlin said without being quite sure what he was trying to confirm or deny. “I mean, I haven’t really done much. He’s done a lot more for me, especially now by bringing me here…this is honestly the greatest moment of my life.”

            Aster looked at him with concern and Merlin realized how pathetic it sounds, but he was in such a nice room with the kind company of such a beautiful princess. He was in a kingdom that he’d never been to but felt familiar with. The same people as him wore smiles and walked the roads with their mortal and equally happy companions. How could this not be the greatest moment of his life?

            “You underestimate the future.” Aster told him.

            She let a small smile appear on her lips again.

            “Even if this is currently the greatest moment of your life, there are things far greater to come.” She said.

            “Are you a seer?” Merlin asked jokingly.

            “No,” she laughed. “But I’m a very hopeful person and thankfully, I have the nerve to back it up…I actually have this friend who often reminds me of that. I’ve learned a lot from them. One of the most important things is that words aren’t as important as people like to think they are. Words are so unreliable and they go as quickly as they came. What really matters is what actions you take. Even one small gesture can convey a lifetime of words. That stays with you forever.”

            Merlin noticed the sadness creeping into the princess’s smile as she stared into the fire. Still, he didn’t say anything and let her continue.

            “The reason I say this is that my brother isn’t much of a talker,” Aster said as she looks at Merlin again. “But he will do anything for the people he cares about.”

            Her expression was serious and it took Merlin more than a few seconds to connect their conversation about his and Garrick’s relationship to now.

            “You think I count?” Merlin asked confusedly.

            His disbelief only increased when the princess nodded easily. The idea just seemed a bit odd, didn’t it?

            “I haven’t even known him that long.” Merlin said. “He’s taken care of me and talked with me. We get on well but I don’t think he’d think of me like that.”

            Now Aster was the one who’s confused. Wasn’t Merlin her brother’s lover? She’d thought earlier that it was strange for him to stay in a separate room but figured they were being modest.

            “Merlin,” the princess said and Merlin looked up from the fireplace again. “…are you…clean?”

            Merlin gave an inquiring expression since he’d just bathed before dinner. What did she mean by asking if he was “clean”?

            “I don’t understand.” Merlin told her.

            “I’m asking if you’re a virgin.” She said bluntly this time.

            Merlin’s face turned five shades of red which were easily visible on his light skin. Not only was he being asked such an embarrassing and private question but by a young and innocent princess, no less!

            “Uh-um, I-I’ve never been in love.” He managed as an alternative to her question.

            So he wasn’t romantically involved with Garrick…but Aster had sensed something so compatible about the two. There was something odd, like a sort of tension and even if Merlin was unaware, it wasn’t solely Garrick’s doing.

            “Do you have interest in marrying a maiden one day?” Aster continued.

            “Well I plan to meet someone eventually but it’s very far in the future.” Merlin told her. “I don’t appeal to many people in that respect. It’s also a bit discouraging to be around Prince Arthur all of the time. Honestly, if you were to fall in love at first sight, it would be with Arthur and not me.”

            Aster contemplated her next question carefully. If she asked and Merlin was offended or embarrassed, it might not end well. She didn’t want to ruin his impression of her…so she decided not to ask how he felt about her brother.

            “Well I’m sure many people are secretly fond of you but are too shy to show it.” She said instead which still embarrassed Merlin. “You’re very charming despite your slightly frustrating denial of the fact.”

            Merlin was a bit thrown by her comment and how serious she seemed but ultimately felt happy. She was already so friendly with him. Now he had two friends in Sythian. Princess Aster was a bit more headstrong than her brother but still very kind and ladylike. Merlin found the idea of having her as a friend invigorating. She was a bit like a younger Morgana.

            “Well I shouldn’t keep you up.” The princess sighed and they both faced each other. “Goodnight, Merlin.”

            “Goodnight, Princess.” Merlin nodded with a gentle smile.

            “Call me Aster.” She grinned back at him as she walked away and out the chamber door.

            The princess closed the doors behind her and turned into the glowing hallway. She began to walk cautiously and quietly down the halls toward her own chamber. When she reached the proper corridor, she found Eldon waiting by her door. He leaned up from the wall as she walked over to him.

            “You were waiting for me?” she smiled.

            He smiled at her too and she let him put his arms around her waist. She blushed but met his eyes just before closing them. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips and her hands met his shoulders to pull him down closer.

            “I wish you could come in.” Aster said when they parted. “It’s just a bit dangerous. If my maid sees you…we’ll tell father one day. For now, we can do this.”

            She pressed another kiss to Eldon’s lips and pushed a hand through his wavy, mud-brown hair. Eldon took the strong kiss and tenderly held the princess. They both knew the king had no intention of using his children to unite kingdoms. After Garrick made his attractions known, both of their parents had voiced their opinion on the matter. They told their son and daughter that should they find true love no matter the status, that love would be honored. Princess Aster had no doubt found that love in Eldon, despite his lack of speech.

            Eldon finally released Aster and she turned with a floating smile before stepping into her room, offering her love a glance before closing the door. Eldon felt his cheeks warm and the gooseflesh didn’t fade from his arms and neck. He turned down the dim corridor with a dreamy smile and silently said goodnight to the princess.

            Far down the road from the castle in a dinky tavern, Prince Arthur was sleeping on uncomfortably thin bedding. He occasionally jerked and turned in his sleep but not because of his aching back. In his dreams, or rather his nightmares, he was witness to a kidnapping – Merlin’s kidnapping.

_He raced after the horse upon which Merlin was bound by ropes but it was too fast for him. He shouted out to Merlin, trying to get him to jump off the horse, but Merlin couldn’t hear him over the loud clomping of horse hooves on the hard dirt. Suddenly the armor clad captor looked back at Arthur with a cattish grin. Arthur snapped._

_“GARRICK! DAMN YOU! RETURN HIM TO ME!!!” Arthur shouted furiously._

_Arthur felt a pain in his head wash over him and the world moved, dropping him on his side in a room made of stone. Arthur quickly scrambled to his feet and looked around the room. It looked much like his own. In fact, it was his chambers. He heard a strange moaning noise and whipped his attention in its direction. He found Merlin lying back on his bed, barely conscious and very out of it. Misty drops of sweat beaded down his neck and bare collarbones. Arthur felt a cold shiver through his skin. Arthur nearly called for the guards but then he saw Garrick easing onto his bed over Merlin whose eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. Arthur watched in horror as the other prince slowly tugged at his servant’s clothes._

_“NO!” he shouted. “LET HIM GO!”_

_Garrick didn’t even acknowledge Arthur and leaned down into Merlin’s neck with his lips. Arthur moved forward but collided with an invisible wall, something that could only be conjured up by magic. He slammed his fists angrily into the wall but it still didn’t break._

_“GUARDS!” Arthur shouted. “THERE’S MAGIC! HE’S USING MAGIC! HE’S TAKING MERLIN!!”_

_Despite the prince’s efforts, nobody came. His body started to shake from a sudden draft and the last thing he saw was Garrick’s dark leer._

            Arthur’s entire body jolted and he fell to the floor with a painful thud. It took several seconds to register what was going on. He looked up from the floor and around him at the purchased room. He was in Sythian. He was at the tavern. Merlin was resting in the castle, most likely safe in another bed. Prince Garrick didn’t have magic. It was all a dream.

            Still, one thing remained with Arthur. He was very worried. He climbed up from the floor and sat back on the creaking bed. Merlin…he was probably safe. Even if Prince Garrick wanted to do something similar to what had happened in Arthur’s dream, he wouldn’t, right? But Merlin was a grown man, sort of. He was certainly old enough to take care of himself…

            _But he’s so thickheaded_ , Arthur fretted.

            Another question rose into Arthur’s thoughts. Why did he have to worry about this? He shouldn’t have even came. It wasn’t his responsibility to look after his servant. Merlin made his decision to come and whatever came from that decision was entirely his fault. Arthur couldn’t be blamed if he left him…but he couldn’t. He couldn’t sleep peacefully at night while knowing Merlin was in possible danger, that he could be taken any moment. How would he refuse a prince? There was magic everywhere and if Merlin were to refuse Garrick, anything could happen. Merlin could even die.

            “Why did he have to be so stupid?” Arthur breathed stressfully into the dark room and thus began his wait for morning when he would put his plans to action.

            If all went well, Merlin would be with him soon, safe again and grateful for the prince’s efforts. That was the only thing that got Arthur to sleep again, this time only dreaming of a beautiful blue moon floating high against a dark onyx sky.


	11. Chapter 11

            Bright sunlight fell over Merlin’s face and he instinctively rolled away from it, only to turn further into the extremely soft and full pillows. At the unfamiliar coziness, Merlin opened his eyes. He almost jolted up but calmed when he remembered where he was. Then he actually laughed at himself about it. He turned over again and squinted into the sunlight to see his temporary servant boy, the one who took his horse when he arrived. He was currently placing out Merlin’s breakfast on the table. His name was Channing and he very strangely resembled Arthur in hair color and eye shape. Everything else was different, though. His physique was leaner and even if he was a bit muscular from working in the stables, his frame was smaller than Merlin’s.

            “Good morning, My Lord.” Channing said as Merlin finally sat up.

            “Um, good morning?” Merlin replied unsurely but politely. “I’m not a nobleman. You can call me Merlin.”

            “I’ve brought your breakfast, Merlin.” Channing replied. “Prince Garrick is in a meeting this morning but has said that you should make yourself at home and take a walk around the castle if you like. Princess Aster should be about and training after her morning writing lessons.”

            “Thank you, Channing.” Merlin nodded with an impressed smile.

            “Anything you need, I will be nearby.” Channing bowed with a smile.

            The servant left the room and Merlin was unsure if that even just happened. Was this how Arthur felt? But he always complained when Merlin was being too cheery. He should have really appreciated everything Merlin did. It made it much easier to enjoy.

            Merlin eventually slid out of bed and dressed before sitting at the table with his breakfast. The food was so amazing. The fruit was perfectly fresh and the sliced ham was tender. Merlin couldn’t tell whether or not it was prepared with magic but did know that he loved it and shouldn’t become too acclimated to fine food.

            After eating, he took the opportunity to explore the sunny corridors. Many servants walked through and every last one of them offered a kind smile and nod, as if it was a very exciting day. Merlin began to wonder if there was supposed to be some event later. Everyone, especially the maids, was emanating a sense of joy. It seems like Merlin had come at a very good time.

            He occasionally tried to make conversation with some of the maids but whenever they got past introductions, the girls would get shy and giggly which greatly confused the boy. There were even moments that he sensed he was being watched. He didn’t feel any threat but it was still a bit unnerving, especially when nobody would make conversation with him.

            He eventually wandered out back to the field where the knights were training and felt a bit more comfortable when they chatted him up and invited him to watch practice spars between some of them. It was going well and not much later, Princess Aster arrived in a similar outfit as yesterday’s practice but with yellow ribbon woven through her braid and a pink shirt underneath her thick corset.

            “I imagine you see this sort of thing often.” She said to Merlin as one last spar continued.

            “I’m not that great with swords but I do help clean them.” Merlin replied with a slightly ironic smile.

            “You don’t like sword fighting?” Aster asked him.

            “…well, it depends.” He said unsurely. “It’s good to know for when you’re in danger but I don’t see the fun in having tournaments where you half-kill your opponent for sport. I know I’m being naïve but there has to be better things.”

            “There are.” Aster nodded and that got Merlin’s full attention. “I guess you wouldn’t know about them, being from Camelot, but here we have competitions where witches and warlocks of any status compete with those in the same level of difficulty. There are categories for beauty like some of the element art you witnessed in the marketplace. There’s a skill category for showing the many uses of magic, anything from weaving baskets to raising crops instantly.”

            That explained their comfortable flow of food.

            “There’s even a battling category.” Aster smiled. “Now, it’s most definitely not any safer than sword dueling and can even become even more dangerous than that but we always have physicians, magical or not, waiting to treat the wounded. Everyone enjoys it. Occasionally we even let swordsmen without magic compete against sorcerers if they’re both fitted to the difficulty. Magic doesn’t always win.”

            Merlin nodded. He found it very interesting how they’d learned to interact with each other in something that should have seemed unfair, but wasn’t. Magic was just like a sword. Some knew better than others how to wield it and you could inflict its damage on others but also yourself. They were both very dangerous but with the user’s intent being honorable, they were both the same. For magic to always win, that would be when it was unfair. Magic causes no more harm than metal weapons. It was only a new weapon that most people didn’t know how to handle. That was why Sythian was such a powerful kingdom.

            Their knights didn’t just train against other knights. They trained against sword _and_ magic. They were ready for anything because they were used to it. How could Uther still not see this?

            “Enjoying Sythian?” a somewhat familiar voice sighed.

            Merlin looked back as Prince Garrick walked his way with Eldon loyally following. There was a tease of laughter from the princess’s audience as her brother came to stand by his guest’s side. Merlin noticed the weird atmosphere falling over the women and even a few of the knights that weren’t focused on the ending spar.

            “I am.” Merlin answered the prince and tried not to pay much mind to the maids. “Aster was just telling me about the competitions you have here. Is there one anytime soon?”

            “Not until late winter, I’m afraid.” Garrick replied with a sigh. “But this isn’t the last time you’re visiting, I hope. You’ll be coming back then, won’t you?”

            “Perhaps more often than I’d expected.” Merlin said with an odd sense of relief and a grin.

            A few more quiet giggles tickled the air and Aster had to hush the women with a fraudulently firm expression. She was happy as well.

            The spar between knights ended and servants quickly cleared the field by hand while magic was used for the heavier objects. Merlin noticed most of the knights who should be tiredly heading to the armory were instead crowding at the field line to watch the princess’s practice.

            _She really is admired_ , Merlin thought to himself.

            “It’s like this most days.” Garrick answered before Merlin could even ask.

            “Does that bother you?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “As long as she doesn’t fall in love with one of the drunks or womanizers in our army, I will support her in a refined pursuit. After all,” he said and smiled down at Merlin. “Love is love.”

            Merlin felt his heart quiver and looked away as if it would hide his blush but it had spread to his ears and was incredibly visible. Even the knights took notice though they weren’t trying particularly hard to eavesdrop on. The prince had become very open about showing his affection.

            Princess Aster began her practice while the knights watched. Her brother and Merlin stayed to view as well and she felt a bit more energetic knowing Eldon would be able to see her. The magic practice began just as Prince Arthur was observing the upper townspeople to see who went into the castle. After a while, he followed after some stable boys and they led him around the castle and through a large wooden gate. It opened to a massive field of bright green grass. It was a place that looked like spring despite the season being autumn.  It was absolutely…magical.

            Arthur shook away his fascination and continued on after the boys headed for the stables. Perhaps he could take the next step from there. The stables were closer to the castle than the way he’d come in and Arthur figured if a group of knights were to pass, he could give the pretense that he was a servant, as difficult as that would seem for a prince.

            Arthur was still waiting for a chance to move when he noticed an abnormal commotion on the practice field. There was a bright white light and a sudden rain followed by heavy laughter from the knights as a beautiful girl with yellow ribbon woven through her light brown braid was soaked with the sudden magical downpour. Despite how much that scene should have bothered him, Arthur wasn’t focused on the witch practicing her magic so openly. Instead, his eyes landed on a single dark-haired, big-eared, smiling idiot that he knew very well as his manservant and the person he was trying to save, Merlin.

            He stood beside Prince Garrick and the two of them seemed to be guiltily enjoying the witch’s unfortunate mishap. They even exchanged comments and smiles while nearby maids stared with goofy grins. Arthur felt his temper rising but stayed where he was and watched while waiting.

            Garrick occasionally turned to Merlin with a slightly less humored expression to say something and Merlin would converse with him so casually, as if the man he was speaking to wasn’t a prince. He seemed rather conscious of the maids next to them, though, confused even. Perhaps they were enjoying Prince Garrick’s poor attempts to seduce Arthur’s manservant.

            _Good thing Merlin’s a naïve twit_ , Arthur thought sort of proudly.

            “Excuse me, who are you?” a soft voice asked.

            Arthur looked over from his hiding place behind a post at a young maid who was carrying a basket of linens. She gave Arthur a curious look and he tried to make himself look less suspicious by relaxing his posture to that of a commoner.

            “I don’t recognize you.” The girl told him. “Are you a friend of Merlin’s?”

            “Merlin?” he asked innocently. “Who’s that?”

            “The man beside the prince that you’ve been staring at for several minutes.” She said with no particular implication.

            “Uh, no, I’m visiting from the lower towns.” Arthur lied. “My cousin works in the castle’s kitchen.”

            “Oh,” she nodded with a smile. “Well if you’re here to help your cousin, you shouldn’t be in the stables. I can take you to the kitchen if you’re lost.”

            This could be Arthur’s chance! If he could get this girl to lead him in without Merlin or Garrick seeing him, he could get into the castle and later find Merlin’s room. He could tell him about Garrick like he should have from the start and he could take him home…because Gaius and Guinevere missed him.

            “Thank you…um-”

            “Annalisa.” The girl said.

            “Thank you, Annalisa.” Arthur nodded.

            “Come on, then.” She smiled and passed the hiding prince.

            He walked on Annalisa’s right to be further out of Merlin’s sight but he still watched them. Annalisa noticed and glanced over as well.

            “It hasn’t been announced but they get on like it.” she said.

            Arthur looked down at her questioningly but kept walking.

            “Like what?” Arthur asked her.

            “They’re being very discreet but I overheard a few of the knights laughing about how the two of them were flirting on the travel here from Camelot.” She smiled as she looked up at Arthur again. “I didn’t believe it myself at first but when you see them together, you can feel this relaxed and happy glow. Prince Garrick has been a lot happier since coming back with Merlin and the man looks happy to be here. He’s especially understanding of our culture, despite being from a place like Camelot.”

            “What’s wrong with Camelot?” Arthur asked, feeling the need to defend his father’s kingdom.

            “Well, my mother tells me not to speak badly of other kingdoms just because they haven’t accepted magic yet but Camelot is the kingdom where my father was killed for using sorcery.” The girl answered with a disheartening expression.

            Arthur felt guilt slowly sinking into him but reminded himself that Camelot had laws and the people within it should obey them. Besides, sorcery was dangerous. It was for the better…wasn’t it?

            “My mother took me and my brother away from Camelot after my father was executed but everywhere we went, everyone feared magic and wouldn’t accept us because of me and my brother.” Annalisa said.

            _I’m walking with a witch?!_ Arthur thought to himself in slight worry.

            “One day we were being chased through the woods in Cenred’s kingdom by a witch hunter.” She went on. “Out of nowhere, Prince Garrick rode up beside us and pulled me up onto his horse. Some of his knights helped my mother and my brother while others kept the witch hunter away until we could escape to Sythian’s boarder. We didn’t even know the kingdom existed. The prince saved my life and more importantly, what I have left of my family. He gave us a home and jobs and his father is a very kind but strong king. My mother discourages boasting it but I believe Sythian is the greatest kingdom to exist. Perhaps since Camelot has now made peace with us, they will begin to see all the good we can do.”

            Arthur felt conflicted by the young girl’s words. In his heart, he felt how grateful she was and looking around, he did see how peaceful the people were. Still, in his mind, he remembered understanding the reasons why magic could not be allowed in Camelot. He may not have been able to recall them but they’d been good reasons.

            “And this Merlin person is adjusting well?” Arthur asked as he peered back toward his manservant who smiled stupidly as another gale of laughter broke from the practicing witch’s crowd.

            “I saw him when he rode in yesterday.” Annalisa nodded with a grin. “He looked so amazed by the street performers. Everybody is really excited that he’ll be staying for a little while. He’s said he will return later on, as well. I think everyone is silently congratulating the prince on finding such a charming lover.”

            At that, Arthur choked a bit on his spit and his eyes started to water while Annalisa stopped to stare at him with concern.

            “Are you alright?” she asked him.

            “Lover?” Arthur replied with a stinging throat.

            “Well they were flirting before and even now their exchanges are alluding such a romance.”  She nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s not really new to those of us who work in the castle but I guess you wouldn’t know of the prince’s inclinations, being from a lower town.”

            Again, Arthur felt a bit dizzy with disbelief. Sythian’s people actually knew of their prince’s preference for males? But shouldn’t that have been discouraged? What about heirs? Garrick was the eldest son in his family, the only son. He had a younger sister but it was the prince’s duty to ascend the throne upon his father’s resignation. Did King George plan to leave Sythian in the hands of two kings?

            “It’s probably best if you don’t say anything bad about Merlin.” Annalisa told Arthur who seemed to still be stuck in his own disbelieving mind. “Prince Garrick is very protective of him and so is the princess. Even most of the servants that aren’t jealous have come to favor him. I myself think he’s very sweet and makes a perfect match for the prince.”

            Arthur felt like the earth beneath his feet was unstable. There was a bad rolling in his stomach that he couldn’t define and when he looked at Merlin and Garrick, happily watching someone blatantly performing magic, smiling to each other, he felt a bit dejected. Why would he feel this way? Even if Merlin decided to stay, he was just a servant. Even if Arthur had felt them slowly becoming friends, Merlin should have been able to choose. Even if the prince would miss him when he was gone, Merlin seemed like he would be happier here…with Prince Garrick…

            “We should hurry to the kitchen now.” Annalisa said upon remembering why they were standing in the middle of the field. “Your cousin must be expecting you. Which one are they?”

            Arthur didn’t answer but followed as the young witch servant walked on. He watched Merlin grinning and chattering like the bumbling idiot he was, but Arthur felt a sense of loss at the sight. Merlin could be like that with someone else. He could just move on to another prince and be the same person. He wouldn’t care about the prince he’d left behind. Garrick’s words are becoming true.

            “I shouldn’t have come.” Arthur murmured quietly to himself.

            Annalisa casted a questioning glance back since the visitor’s words hadn’t been coherent but Arthur didn’t explain and she continued to lead him into the castle while he walked with his eyes cast solemnly toward the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

            The next few days passed and Arthur worked in the castle’s kitchen by cleaning dishes to his great displeasure. Since Annalisa had been called for immediately after bringing him down, he was left to the cook. He told him that he was a commoner moving in from a lower town and was looking for a job. Washing dishes was the only one available.

            The greatest problem the prince had with it was that cleaning dishes in the kitchen wouldn’t get him closer to Merlin’s room, not that he was even sure he should try anymore. Merlin seemed perfectly content, rather happy with how he was treated here. That much was understandable but what confused Arthur was Merlin’s connection to Prince Garrick.

            Did Merlin know about Garrick’s feelings? Did he share them? Had he already turned the prince down but agreed to stay as a friend? The possibilities turned through Arthur’s mind even as he scrubed pots in the bleak castle kitchen, practically alone between meals and desperately needing a shower and comfy bed.

            He’d noticed Prince Garrick’s manservant when he’d come down to the kitchen for the prince’s meals. He didn’t speak, ever. The cook seemed to be used to it as well as the rest of the normal staff but Arthur found it a bit irritating. Just because he served a royal didn’t mean he was so much better than everyone else. Merlin didn’t act like that. Merlin had the opposite problem which was thinking that everyone was on the same level as him.

            Arthur eventually finished his work just in time to watch Merlin and Garrick leave the castle together to walk around Sythian for the third day in a row. It was almost like Garrick knew Arthur was there and was trying to keep Merlin away from him.

            Instead of following them and risking getting caught, he went out back to discreetly watch Sythian knights duel. It was more Arthur’s territory but that only lasted for a few minutes before one of the knights used magic. Arthur was the only one shocked out of all of the other spectators and from there, more knights used magic until only four on the field remained with natural swordsmanship. Arthur felt conflicted as they fought, unsure of who should win.

            Between the pairs or occasional triplet battles, victory went to mostly magic but Arthur found it unfair as the unaided knights were outnumbered. In the end, the only thing he could be pleased by was how well the normal knights held their own against magic. That much was honorable.

            Arthur watched cautiously as the field was cleared of the heavier objects. Servants of all people used their magic to lift them into the air and set them outside the field line. With something like that, someone could be killed. Arthur wondered if the same people had the ability to mend such damage.

            The infiltrating prince turned back toward the kitchen but saw Eldon, Prince Garrick’s manservant, carrying a highly decorative silver and ruby bow along with a fine leather arrow carrier. Beside him walked the witch he saw on his first day who conjured an unfortunately heavy rain over herself. He sort of smiled at the memory but quickly dropped it, realizing he shouldn’t be amused by magic.

            “Isn’t it a bit windy today?” the beautiful young witch asked Eldon.

            The servant nodded but showed a slight smile and the girl let out a preparing sigh as they passed Arthur.

            _Who are these two? The girl looks familiar,_ he thought to himself.

            Arthur turned and watched as the girl took the field. Tired knights gathered at the field line like the last time and Arthur found himself being joined by other servants to watch this single girl practice archery on such an exquisite bow. Surely she was of high status, despite having magic.

            “Esmeralda,” the girl told a middle-aged maid. “Be creative today.”

            The maid nodded and passed the field line by a few steps while Eldon helped the girl prepare by handing her the silver bow and a fine arrow. The girl smiled as she pulled the arrow back with the bowstring. She showed experience in her posture and confidence in her eyes. Arthur was more than a bit curious to see the outcome of her practice so he stayed.

            “Whenever you’re ready, Esmeralda.” The girl said with her bow poised.

            The maid nodded and lifted her hands, wrists toward the sky, and glowing black circles formed in all sorts of places around the field at once. The girl took two seconds of thought before letting the first arrow go. It flew perfectly through one of the farthest rings. Arthur was impressed at the great distance but was stunned when he looked back to find the girl already down six more arrows without him even noticing.

            _She moves like lightning…_

            She passed an arrow through every ring while Eldon watched, appearing to be counting the time and rings since they disappeared after being shot. In a matter of seconds, the dozens of dark rings in the air had all disappeared. Everyone clapped, aside from Arthur. He stood there, staring, stunned, amazed, and perhaps a bit intimidated. He tensed his jaw at the thought. This girl must have been at least four years younger than him and even if he wasn’t an expert with traditional bows, his skill with a crossbow or sword was near unbeatable.

            “I can’t conjure a proper bird but I can shoot a man in the heart.” The girl sighed and several maids laughed with her while the knights smile rather admiringly.

            Eldon went around collecting the arrows by hand. Arthur had become fairly certain he was one of the servants here who didn’t have magic. It made sense that he would be a royal’s servant but why was he servicing a young girl during her archery practice?

            “Where are Merlin and Garrick?” the witch asked the maid, Esmeralda, which caught Arthur’s attention.

            “I believe they left the castle to visit the lower towns.” Esmeralda answered as she walked over. “You would have to ask Eldon which one since Garrick didn’t say.”

            “…well it’s alright.” The girl said. “I was thinking of going out to collect flowers.”

            “Would you like me to prepare the horses?” the maid asked.

            “Mine and Eldon’s.” the girl nodded.

            _She’s taking the prince’s manservant?_

            “My lady, do you think that is wise?” Esmeralda asked.

            “Taking Eldon?” the girl asked. “Don’t let my brother’s concern for him fool you. Eldon is as fierce a fighter as any man. Isn’t that right, Eldon?”

            The girl glanced back at the servant as he jogged up beside her, offering a smile and short nod before accepting the silver bow from the witch and in one swift moment releasing an arrow to soar from the field line all the way to the dead center of a target painted on a tree. Again, Arthur was shocked by the expert skill of these people, even a common servant.

            “He is my teacher, after all.” The witch smiled to the maid. “We shall be back before dusk and will remain safe. I’m only collecting flowers, after all.”

            “…yes, My Lady.” The maid nodded. “I’ll let your father know of your plans.”

            “And if Garrick should come back before us, please inform him that his little sister has momentarily stolen his manservant and he isn’t simply mucking about in the kitchens.” The girl smiled.

            _Little sister?! That’s the princess?!_ Arthur internally exclaimed.

            The princess was a witch! The royals had magic?! But Prince Garrick hadn’t seemed like he had magic. It could have just been his sister. Perhaps it was a trait of their mother and that was why Arthur’s father hadn’t known. They’d kept the princess’s magic from them and the queen had already passed.

            The princess and her brother’s manservant turned and began to walk back toward the castle with a suspicious proximity to each other, Arthur decided. He became intrigued by their relationship and almost followed but decided against it. He should respect the princess’s privacy, being a royal himself. Besides, he needed to wait at the castle so that he could watch Merlin and Garrick when they returned. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be in as blissful a mood as he expected them to be.

            The very thought of Merlin being happy like that with someone else made Arthur’s chest ache uncomfortably these days, but he couldn’t do anything to show kindness for the servant like Garrick did. It would have been out of character and raised questions that the prince himself was starting to doubt he knew the answer to. These days, all he knew was that no matter if Merlin was sad or happy or irritable, if he wasn’t with Arthur, it hurt.

            Two hours later and several miles beyond the castle, Princess Aster and her secret love, Eldon, were searching alone in a damp cave. The princess was careful not to get unexplainable stains on her garments while Eldon resorted to crawling where he needed to. Both were in search of only one small thing.

            “I’ve found nothing.” Aster sighed in exasperation and hopelessness.

            Eldon almost rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort but there was algae on his palm. He discreetly found a dryer rock to scrape it off on before returning to the princess’s side and hugging her shoulders gently.

            “With our luck, it’s in Cenred’s kingdom or even Camelot, but I’m not allowed to go either place.” Aster said. “I don’t want you to go, either. They might mistake you for being rude by not speaking and hurt you.”

            Eldon himself felt frustrated but even when he tried to find his voice, the only thing that would come out was a breathy noise. When he first laid eyes on Aster, he immediately fell in love with the princess, despite the five-year age difference. It was an entire year after he arrived in Sythian that he finally met her. When he first came, he’d been able to explain to her older brother through writing that he’d been captured from his hometown in Camelot and passed among slave traders, eventually ending up working at a book store with no wage but a roof, bed, enough food to live, and endless books to read.

            Just after his sixteenth birthday, the town he’d been moved to was raided and he was captured again, but this time by another kingdom’s army. He, along with many other youths, was taken to a place underground in the woods where they were forced to work by mining for a single, small, purple stone.

            The stone was said to permit the wearer the ability to read minds, limited to one person, that is. The stone, once met with a mortal’s blood, would forever be bound to that person’s mind. That little stone was the last one in existence and young Eldon was the one to find it. Despite the threats from the kingdom’s ruler and the witches who demanded it, Eldon had kept the little pebble to himself, hiding it in his mouth after finding it wedged between two rocks, deep in a cave.

            That night, he’d planned to escape and hide the rock where nobody would ever find it, perhaps under the guard of a dangerous magical creature. The stone could not be destroyed and the best he could do was keep it from those who could only bring endless harm to innocent lives. He went forth with his plan and eluded the two guards outside of the tunnels.

            He took off in the night, pebble still held firm under his tongue as he ran. Only an hour or so into his escape, he was chased by men on horses. He kept running, trying to reach Camelot’s boarder where they could not follow him but in his desperate sprint, he didn’t notice the sudden decline in the forest floor. There he tumbled down, breaking a leg and biting his tongue. He immediately spit the stone out in fear that the blood would reach it but it already had.

            After realizing it was too late, he scrambled to find the stone again and hide it but the horsemen finally reached him and the stone, taking both and bringing them back to the tunnels where he was introduced to one very beautiful witch and one very hideous. Both seemed mild-tempered but were malicious in a way that betrayed their smiles.

            They’d tortured Eldon for days on end, never once letting him sleep or eat or drink. The witches had brought him to the brink of death more times than he could count but nothing they did would change the fact that their precious stone was now useless. By the time they released Eldon back into the woods at night with the ruined stone to be consumed by magical beasts, he’d long lost his voice. He couldn’t even scream when being approached by a vicious griffin. The only thing to save him was a group of druids.

            The large tribe managed to chase away the magical beast but even when Eldon was brought to their camp for treatment, food, and rest, he couldn’t tell them what had happened. Thankfully, one of them was able to communicate with him through thought. After regaining most of his health, he explained to the leader what had happened to him.

            At that time, he’d been told the stone was dangerous, even now that it had touched Eldon’s blood. He didn’t understand at the time but was told the stone belonged to a beautiful purple flower, one that was kind but strong, wise but daring, and most importantly, forgiving.  After that, the druids led him to a kingdom called Sythian where magic was openly permitted.

            At first, Eldon was unsure about entering the kingdom. He’d been terrified by what magic could do and what it had irreversibly done to him. He wondered how he would survive without the druids, the only people who could speak with him, but he let them have the stone to hide and entered the kingdom on his own.

            On his way to the castle with writing mediums to explain to the king, he was nearly trampled by a boy only a year or two older than him riding a horse. The boy stopped his horse and promptly apologized, then noticed the boy couldn’t speak. Rather than being frustrated by Eldon’s silence like expected, the young boy explained his status as the king’s son and offered the mute boy a ride to the castle as apology, to which Eldon nodded appreciatively.

            When he arrived, Prince Garrick asked for his father’s attention to be pointed to the younger guest as he wrote out his plea on parchment with rough charcoal. The king had seemed reluctant but with the queen’s insistence, Eldon was given a job in the library. He knew the atmosphere well and got along with the librarian but others who came to check out books were impatient with his lack of speech and he was eventually urged to search for another duty.

            While at risk of being sent to the lower towns, Eldon did something more dangerous. He went to Prince Garrick and begged for a job in the upper part of the castle. For Eldon, this meant not-so-discreetly doing the prince’s manservant’s job of cleaning and bringing the prince’s food, even polishing his armor. In perfect honesty, the prince had already taken a liking to the mute boy, maybe even developing a slight crush, but it was established as a friendship once the prince asked his father for Eldon to be his servant.

            It was a similar process as the first time Eldon met the king. The king was reluctant, the queen was encouraging it, and the king gave in to both his wife and son. Eldon gladly went to work and became close enough with Garrick that the prince began to understand him without words, as did many of the palace servants.

            An entire year after first arriving at the castle, Eldon was let to serve wine to the royal family’s chalices during dinner. That evening was the first time he’d ever seen the princess, a delicate purple flower only the age of eleven coming to dinner after her long hours of sheltered studying which kept her from Eldon’s sight until then. He was immediately infatuated. A girl so young shouldn’t carry such an elegant air, but Princess Aster did.

            The young princess took note of the new servant and while still contemplating whether or not it was appropriate to ask, she asked her father who he was. He was nervous already but then the princess gave him that look. She just lightly tilted her head at hearing about him replacing her brother’s manservant and her lips slightly pursed in a kind greeting, as well as a smirk at her brother who was a bit embarrassed that his little sister could be so brazen at eleven.

            From that moment on, both Eldon and the princess had shared the corridors, day or night. Aster spoke while Eldon replied with gestures and expressions. The princess was getting used to his way of communicating, much like her brother, but felt herself looking forward to seeing him every day. By the princess’s fourteenth birthday, she’d been convinced of her feelings and confessed to Eldon.

            In a moment of surprise and happiness to hear of the shared feelings, he kissed the princess for both of their first times in a bright and empty corridor. After getting over the initial shock, Aster returned it and thus began the closeted romance of the two who couldn’t bear to part even if the king found out. Not much later, Eldon also made the connection of what the druids had said to the beautiful and forgiving flower that was his love, the beautiful Princess Aster.

            He told her of the stone, of the ability it would grant her to hear his thoughts while she wore it and they could communicate more comfortably. They began searching for that small little pebble with the only hint being that it was returned to its original place. When they looked it up in the library, they found that the stone was blessed in a cave, but there was no cave marked by the same name anywhere. That’s why they searched them all, perhaps pointlessly, but very hopefully so that Aster might finally hear her beloved’s voice.

            “I’m sorry I’ve let you down again, Eldon.” The princess told the servant.

            Eldon wished he could tell her no, that she’d never let him down and that he’d always love her. He wished he could remind her that even though he couldn’t speak, she’d always understood him, but he couldn’t say either of those things. Instead, he knelt down in front of her. The princess stared down at him with sad eyes but she saw the meaning in his and while he couldn’t speak, she knew exactly what he wanted to say.

            “I love you too.” she smiled tearfully.

            The young man stood again to hold her close, eventually pulling her into the kisses that they couldn’t share in the castle.

            Back in the royal kitchen, Arthur grudgingly scrubbed pots while his negative aura filled the kitchen, keeping several other workers at a fearful distance from him. A low growl continued to roll through his mind.

            _If he even lays one hand on him…Merlin better come back the same as he left or…Garrick is a dead man…their rooms are even next to each other’s! WHY?!!_

            Annalisa watched anxiously from the other side of the room, regretting showing the strange and scary visitor to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

            Merlin said goodnight to Prince Garrick as they parted and he headed into his chambers. He walked over to the fireplace and quietly summoned a flame in the kindling. It caught and spread until Merlin was able to warm his hands over it. His day played at a moderate pace through his mind.

            Garrick had taken him to a town in Sythian where a circus of sorts was visiting. It involved impressive illusions and feats by warlocks, witches, and even mortals. It was the prince’s way of making up for the lack of an actual tournament. Merlin had been treated like a noble, even after explaining to the people who greeted him that he was a commoner. Being the prince’s friend seemed to place him higher in status, even if it wasn’t official. Merlin began to compare life in Sythian with his life in Camelot. He should have been able to quickly decide Sythian the better place for him but the two lives still came to a draw. Merlin resumed thinking this over as he changed for sleep.

            In Sythian, he had friends like Prince Garrick, Princess Aster, a young maid named Annalisa, a few of the knights, and even Eldon seemed sociable to the warlock, despite their blank history of complete verbal exchanges. It wasn’t the lack of friends that Merlin felt here and certainly not the lack of freedom. It was just…even if he had friends here, he had friends in Camelot as well. That and his destiny were really the only things drawing him back to the place. Otherwise, he would never leave Sythian.

            Though he’d been kept entertained by Garrick in the first few days of his stay, he’d begun to miss Gaius and Guinevere…even Arthur. Even if the prince was outwardly patronizing, Merlin understood that most of his attitude came from being royalty and his duty to uphold a regal air, which sometimes required a negative way of reminding those below you of their place. Still, Prince Garrick seemed capable of treating servants well and he did. Arthur simply chose to take the easy way out and be a prat about it.

            Of course, even if he was treated well in Sythian, something felt out of place. It was almost a bit disappointing to not open Arthur’s curtains every morning and have him complain. Maybe if someone would insult him and occasionally sneer, he would feel more at home. Merlin had even considered the idea that perhaps his and Arthur’s seemingly insulting exchanges were only their way of communicating as friends, much like his sarcastic back and forth had been with his old friend, Will. Arthur just had a complicated way of showing he cared about people, especially when it came to someone who shouldn’t be favored.

            If that was the case, Merlin felt almost lucky. Arthur didn’t insult anyone more than him. The thought caused Merlin to huff a little laugh with an amused grin. It faded, though, as he realized he missed Arthur now. He slid into the grand bed with a downcast feeling in his chest as he wondered what Arthur could be thinking of right now, if he was asleep already, if he’d even thought of the servant once since he left.

            Many levels down, Arthur was having similar thoughts as he lied back on an uncomfortable pallet in a room shared with other kitchen workers who didn’t have their own houses or families. He wondered if in the excitement of seeing this bizarre kingdom, Merlin had forgotten the one he’d arrived from. Surely he hadn’t and Arthur was just being paranoid but the thought still bothered him, so much that he could not sleep.

            Why was he worrying so much? Merlin should be able to choose what kingdom he stood by. He was a loyal servant who, even though he cowered in battles, rode in with Arthur at the lead, willingly laying down his life to help in any way he could. If he was willing to do that for Camelot, he wouldn’t leave it so easily. What did Merlin even have to tie him to this place?

            _…he is practically treated like royalty_ , Arthur thought.

            He also had Prince Garrick here. If the servant decided that Garrick was someone he could spend the rest of his life with, why would Merlin choose to stay in Camelot where Arthur abused him both verbally and physically? Why would he return to the place where he was an insignificant commoner? Why leave a place where you could forever be the king’s companion?

            _But he could do the same in Camelot._

            The thought surprised even Arthur and he quickly sat up from the floor, unintentionally kicking the man beside him who groaned and rolled further into his pallet. Arthur’s heart was racing in a panic and he tried to find meaning in his own thoughts.

            Sure, Arthur could treat Merlin better and when he was king, he could change the laws to specifically benefit Merlin, raising his status to a nobleman, but what could he mean by thinking Merlin could be his companion? At least not in the same way Prince Garrick was intent on. That sort of romance would never be accepted by the people of Camelot, especially his father. Arthur’s marriage, like for most royals, was reserved for the joining of kingdoms and making peace. Taking a mere servant, a man at that, as a lover would be unforgiveable.

            Even as the prince tried to push the thoughts away, each image of Merlin that came to mind and the thoughts with it left flutters in his stomach until the bottom of it felt like it had dropped out. Arthur closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down with a fist pressed hard over his left breast but he felt a sickness like he’d never felt before. It caused his heart to race and ache and his head to feel dizzy.

            Arthur silently wished for it to stop but while trying to not think of anything, the sickness only settled to a slow spin swaying in his chest. Arthur then opened his eyes to the dimness of the room in a waning moon’s subtle light. He stared out, hand slipping from his chest to his lap with the other as the slightly pleasant and slightly painful swaying continued. Surely it couldn’t be true. Arthur could do much better than this. He could marry a beautiful princess and ascend the throne with an all approving and proud father. This sort of thing, just this little sickness, it could mean losing all of that…but for a moment, Arthur didn’t even care. He only realized why he’d been so determined to bring back his manservant.

            “…he’s put a spell on me as well.” Arthur murmured into the darkness of another Sythian night.


	14. Chapter 14

            Prince Garrick woke the morning after taking Merlin to see a magic circus and found himself in a dark room. Sun peeked in through a gap in the curtains but they remained closed. Eldon had yet to arrive. At first the prince assumed he was running late but when he stood and walked to the windows to pull the curtains aside himself, he found an empty courtyard. It was early.

            The prince didn’t return to sleep but did lie back on the end of his bed to contemplate what he and Merlin could do today. He’d already shown him most of Sythian’s safer areas and his plan was to ease Merlin into more romantic based settings as time moved on. This way, he could keep Merlin comfortable while also planting the idea of romance in his mind. Perhaps by the time Merlin’s visit was over, he’d decide to stay and Garrick will have earned his first and last lover by patience and care. The thought made the prince smile and he felt that continuous and growing glow of affection for the quirky and charming sorcerer.

            The smile faded, however, when Garrick remembered the cause for ever meeting Merlin. He was supposed to drain his magic and quite possibly, the young man’s life to save his own. Then Garrick realized something else.

            It had been days since the last time the voices visited him. In fact, since leaving Camelot with the wizard and staying close with him, he hadn’t had so much as one nightmare. Perhaps the voices were finally silent…or perhaps they were satisfied with Merlin’s close presence. Maybe when Merlin left, they’d return and resume eating away at Garrick. The idea more urgently pressed Prince Garrick to keep Merlin by his side. If that was the solution, wouldn’t everybody be happy? Would Merlin be?

            A while later, perhaps half an hour, Prince Garrick noticed servants beginning to move about the courtyard. He became a bit impatient in waiting for his food and stepped out to the hall. He was just turning a corner when he spotted his younger sister speaking to Eldon in an empty corridor.

            _Must be why he’s late_ , the prince thought to himself.

            He almost continued on to see what they were talking about but then Aster put a hand to Eldon’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. The prince was shocked and took a step back, actually hiding around the corner. His disbelief only increased when he saw his servant’s hand hold the small of Aster’s back so he could kiss her harder. The prince bit his bottom lip in disapproval but stay hidden, as if he was the one who would be in trouble should the three acknowledge each other.

            The two lovers parted and Eldon turned down the corridor with a smile as he headed to the kitchen. Garrick panicked when his sister started walking in his direction. He quickly turned around to crash into somebody else, both of them falling down. The other person coughed under Garrick’s weight and he quickly rose up to find none other than his special guest pressed to the floor. His entire body flushed at the sight of Merlin below him, especially with tousled morning hair. Merlin himself was a bit confused but also a bit affected by the prince’s concerned look and proximity. At that moment, Princess Aster turned the corner.

            The young girl jolted in surprise at finding two people being so provocative in blunt sunlight but was even more shocked after realizing that it was her brother and the somewhat shy guest who wasn’t supposed to be his lover. Merlin glanced past a frozen Garrick’s shoulder and blushed at the stunned princess.

            “It isn’t what it looks like.” He told her and started to shuffle out from under Garrick.

            The prince snapped back to reality and hastily stood to help Merlin up. His sister offered him a questioning glance but Garrick didn’t meet her eyes. He wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed for what she saw or stern for what he witnessed.

            “I couldn’t sleep any longer so I thought I’d stretch my legs.” Merlin lied.

            He hadn’t slept at all. He’d been too anxious.

            “I didn’t think everybody got up this early.” He said.

            “I’m sorry.” Garrick told him dizzily. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

            “I guess it was just a coincidence that we’re all up already.” Princess Aster nodded but her brother felt a slight scowl pulling at his brow.

            He didn’t bring it up with Merlin present and instead let his sister pass them both. Garrick walked with Merlin while knowing he had a good fifteen to twenty minutes before Eldon arrived at his room with breakfast. Merlin felt a bit down after having realized he was homesick for Camelot but tried to hide it from the prince as they walked through the sunlit halls of the castle.

            “Did you sleep well? Aside from waking up early?” Garrick asked Merlin.

            “I did.” Merlin nodded.

            Garrick didn’t completely buy it but he didn’t call the other young man out on it.

            “Maybe today is a good day to stay at the castle.” The prince said. “I’ve showed you where everything is but we’ve yet to actually explore anything.”

            “Explore?” Merlin asked curiously.

            “There’s the library.” Garrick shrugged. “…or we could look at the trinkets below the castle.”

            “Are we allowed to?” Merlin asked confusedly since that sort of thing was off limits in Camelot, even to Arthur.

            “I have a feeling you’re good at distracting guards.” Garrick smiled.

            Merlin felt a bit more excited. They were going to break the rules? But why should that make him happy? Was it because he’d snuck around so many times with Arthur? It reminded him of home? Perhaps a bit of the spoiled prince?

            “And if we get caught?” Merlin asked.

            “We’ll face some uncomfortable lecturing from the king.” He shrugged. “It sounds fun though, right? I think we’ve collected some interesting things down there.”

            “…yeah. It sounds fun.” Merlin nodded.

            They continued walking with pleasant smiles and light feelings in both of their chests, though they were also a bit nervous. Merlin had been sensing something very strange about how the servants treated him. Actually, it was more how they treated him when he and Prince Garrick were together. It was like…they knew he was very powerful or something. They weren’t afraid. Rather, they were very keen about watching him and Garrick when they were together. The idea that the servants suspected something going on between the two young men had occurred to Merlin after being giggled at so many times. Maybe it had made him paranoid and that was why he was a bit jumpy.

            “I’ve told you a lot about Sythian but I haven’t heard much about Camelot from an actual citizen.” Garrick said to ease out of the silence. “I know the facts about the army and the laws and names of important people but what about other things? Things a royal wouldn’t normally tell me about?”

            “You mean the scandalous stuff?” Merlin asked with a smirk.

            “Something like that.” Garrick smiled.

            “Well, there’s magic just like any place even though it’s banned. That could be considered scandalous.” Merlin sighed. “I’m a scandal myself, aren’t I?”

            “I believe scandals are considered disgraces.” Garrick said with a perked eyebrow. “To say you’re a scandal would be like a mighty dragon saying he’s a lizard.”

            Merlin couldn’t help smiling and feeling a slight stir in his stomach.

            “The castle guards all snore in their sleep.” Merlin said so he didn’t embarrass himself by staying silent too long.

            “That is something I didn’t know.” The prince nodded.

            “I’ve helped people escape from the dungeons before.” Merlin went on.

            “Magic?” Garrick asked.

            “That’s how you get the guard to sleep without drugs.” Merlin nodded.

            “No, I mean, the people you help escape, they were imprisoned for their magic?”

            “…not always. I’ve helped someone out before who didn’t have magic, but he knows about mine.” Merlin told the prince.

            “Knows?” Garrick asked. “So he’s still alive?”

            “Yes but he’s banished from Camelot…which is sort of my fault…I encouraged him to try and become a knight even though he’s a commoner. I used my magic to forge his nobility papers. He was discovered and jailed but thanks to Arthur, he lived. He couldn’t do anything about Lancelot having to leave Camelot.”

            “Lancelot? I’ll have to remember.” Garrick said. “Perhaps he’d make a fine knight here if you think so.”

            “He isn’t afraid of magic.” Merlin said immediately with an enthusiastic nod. “I mean, he is. Even I’m afraid of magic sometimes, but he’s courageous and loyal. He’d make a great knight.”

            “There are a lot of commoners that could be much greater.” Garrick said with a smaller smile.

            Merlin felt the statement being directed at him. It made him a bit more nervous. The prince’s compliments and sense of familiarity with Merlin must have been why everyone thought there was something funny going on. Maybe that was the downside of being so sincere. Maybe that was why Arthur was as rude as he was on a daily basis.

            Merlin and Garrick eventually came a full circle around the castle and the prince left his guest at his chambers before walking on to his for breakfast, though he wished he could maybe share breakfast with Merlin, too. When Garrick stepped into his room, Eldon was already there. Breakfast was on the table and the servant was heating water in the fireplace for the prince’s bath.

            Garrick didn’t say anything but watched Eldon who offered an acknowledging bow of the head. When the prince didn’t respond, he turned back to the fireplace, carefully taking the bucket of hot water and pouring it into a wooden tub.

            “Eldon,” Garrick said which got the servant’s attention as he looked up again. “…not too hot. It’s warmer today.”

            The servant nodded with a comprehensive smile before continuing to pour a bucket of cold water in and heating more over the fire. Prince Garrick sat at the table and ate his breakfast quietly and in a slightly tense manner as he thought. Eldon sensed the tension but didn’t approach his master about it. The two sustained the first morning of clean silence since Merlin arrived and neither was quite comfortable with it.

            After they’d both had breakfast, taken baths, and dressed in laundered clothes, Merlin and Prince Garrick headed casually toward the dungeons.  Garrick led Merlin down a path opposing that which would lead them to the prisoner cells. Instead, he took him down a narrower and darker corridor. They passed through a few unguarded doors before arriving in a wider area completely underground where Sythian guards kept watch. Garrick gently prodded Merlin closer and the warlock got the idea as he moved in front of the prince to look for something to manipulate.

            Merlin silently willed the guards’ helmets to fall forward over their eyes. One of the two seemed to panic a bit while trying to push the helmet back into place but the other ignored it, standing perfectly still. Was he sleeping with his eyes open?

            Merlin looked back to Garrick who also looked unsure. The warlock looked back to the guards and tried again, this time moving the motionless guard’s sword around. He didn’t respond.

            _And I thought Camelot’s guards were bad_ , Merlin thought to himself with a bit of amusement.

            “Come on, then.” Garrick whispered with a laugh as he passed Merlin.

            He followed the prince and they both slipped by the guards before using a similar trick on another two. They finally reached a room but inside the room, the trinkets they came to explore were locked in a cell. Garrick gave Merlin a suggestive look and the younger boy understood, already holding his hand up to the lock.

            “ _Tospringe_.” Merlin murmured.

            Prince Garrick watched the light gold color flash over Merlin’s eyes. He had to admit, he never got tired of it. It seemed to look different with every person, even if it was a similar color. It was like you could sense how powerful a sorcerer was in that moment. A bit of his magic touched you.

            The cell door opened quickly, even flying in a bit and making a clattering sound against some metal shield leaning against the bars. Both of the sleuths winced but heard no efforts to come after them. Merlin offered an apologetic glance to the prince but Garrick shook his head with a smile.

            “Whenever Aster tries something like that, she blows the door in.” he said.

            “It can do that.” Merlin nodded with a smile of his own.

            Merlin began walking ahead into the cell with Garrick following after him, unintentionally admiring what little he could see of Merlin’s neck. He had really been enjoying the absence of those voices since Merlin had gotten closer to him. There even seemed to be some bud of chemistry. Maybe if the prince continued to be patient and caring while also offering a little excitement like this, that bud would bloom and their love would be enough to keep the demons away.

            “It’s certainly a lot bigger than Uther’s.” Merlin sighed.

            “Excuse me?” Garrick asked as he snapped back from his thoughts.

            “The inventory of magical items.” Merlin said as he turned around with an intrigued smile. “It’s not surprising. You would come across more abandoned magical items in a kingdom where the practice is permitted.”

            “Oh,” Garrick blushed.

            Merlin turned slowly as he browsed through things. Garrick walked after him, trying to resist the urge to do something reckless to the boy like reach after his hand.

            “Most of them are things that can’t be destroyed.” Garrick told the warlock. “Some are pretty dangerous but they’re locked in magical boxes that even powerful spells can’t open, though I wouldn’t be too surprised if you were capable of it.”

            “I’m still learning.” Merlin said but didn’t drop the pleasant smile that Garrick admired.

            “A lot of the things in here don’t have much use and are merely here for storage after being found abandoned.” The prince went on.

            “Like?”

            “That shield,” Garrick said as they both glanced back toward the cell door where the shield was propped against the bars. “It can’t be destroyed and that’s all.”

            “That seems pretty useful.” Merlin said with a slightly confused look now.

            “Maybe if there was some way to carry it.” the prince smiled. “It has no grip and you would have to hold it by the edges with both hands.”

            “…I guess that is inconvenient.” Merlin nodded.

            “And this mask,” Garrick said as he pulled a woman’s metal mask from one shelf. “It stays attached to the user’s face until they allow it to be removed. We don’t really know why it’s indestructible but it’s harmless.”

            Garrick went on to pull items off shelves and explain their uses to Merlin. Some were rather amusing like boots that made you a foot taller even though they had no heel. There was a box that made things disappear to an unknown place but was only two cubed inches in size. Garrick showed Merlin a flute that played on its own as well as a wooden cat that imitated a real one by moving around and cleaning itself.

            Merlin was having a great time looking around with the prince through the large room with a library of magical trinkets all ready to be freed of their stationary, dust-masked lives. They were both in a very high mood until they came across a separate cage with a cradle inside. The infant bed was chained to the floor firmly and Merlin seemed curious but Garrick felt distressed to see it again – the place he slept for the first year of his life.

            “Why is there a baby cradle in here?” Merlin asked the prince as he looked back, finally noticing the upset look on Garrick’s face.

            “…you shouldn’t go near it.” Prince Garrick replied. “It’s supposed to be dormant but it’s better not to take chances…it’s very dangerous.”

            Merlin felt his heart sink after hearing the slight struggle in Garrick’s voice. Could the cradle be cursed, maybe? But who would curse a baby’s bed? Merlin noticed that there were burn marks on the blanket in the cradle but the bed itself was unharmed. They’d tried to destroy it.

            “Um, is everything in this room magical?” Merlin asked to change the subject and perhaps the mood.

            “Except for the dust, yes.” Garrick said as they walked on down another row of shelves.

            “Even this?” Merlin smiled as he picked something up from a higher shelf.

            He pulled the small purple pebble into his hand and brought it down as the prince stepped closer to inspect it from Merlin’s palm. The shiny little stone, only the size of a pea, twinkled warmly in the torch light. Prince Garrick cracked a smile.

            “It’s a stone that supposedly allows the user to hear someone’s thoughts.” He said. “It’s very beautiful, the last in its existence, I believe.”

            “Isn’t something like this dangerous?” Merlin asked.

            “It would be, if it worked.” The prince sighed. “Several years back, some of the knights were out on a hunt and took shelter from a storm inside a cave just an hour’s ride from here. A few recognized it and brought it back for my father to look at. My mother knew all about it. She said to leave it alone but the stubborn kid I was, I snuck it out from here and showed it to some of the servants. We read about it in the library and one of the maids volunteered to be our test subject. She put a drop of her blood on the stone and I tied the stone up into a necklace to wear. I couldn’t hear her thoughts and we figured it’s because I didn’t have magic so I passed it to one of the servants who did but it didn’t work then, either. It’s harmless but can’t be destroyed.”

            Merlin stared at the mysterious little rock and noticed a small inner light emanating from the center. He figured it was just the glint of light reflecting on it but he couldn’t bring himself to put it back down. Garrick noticed the sorcerer’s fascination with the pebble.

            “If you like it, you should keep it.” Garrick said and Merlin looked up. “It can be a sort of keepsake.”

            “Do you think it’s alright?” Merlin asked.

            “Nobody would notice.” The prince smiled at Merlin’s cautiousness.

            Merlin smiled too and kept hold of the little stone, unsure if he should do something to keep it safer so it wouldn’t get lost. It was very tiny, after all.

            “My lord,” a voice behind them said.

            Merlin and Prince Garrick looked over to see two guards, one of them being the one who could sleep with his eyes open, and they didn’t look happy. That’s how to two of them ended up standing in the throne room before the king. George himself felt conflicted about the situation. He could normally make Garrick eat dinner alone and do hours of merciless paperwork the five following days but with Merlin involved, the king was unsure how to approach any punishment.

            “Garrick, you know I don’t like you or your sister going down there.” The king finally told his son as he stared straight at him.

            “…I know.” The prince replied. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

            “You know how dangerous it is.”

            Garrick resisted reminding his father that the dangerous things are locked up. He knew he was only worried about one thing: that cradle.

            “If I could, I would destroy everything in that room.” The king said. “I would send it elsewhere if it didn’t put others at risk. I wouldn’t wish this sort of thing on any enemy.”

            “I understand.” Garrick said.

            “You don’t.” the king said seriously. “If you understood, you wouldn’t have gone down there in the first place.”

            Merlin felt guilty about getting Garrick into trouble but also confused as to why the king was being so serious. Everything dangerous was locked away and Garrick seemed to know what he was doing. What could be so dangerous as to make the king worry like this?

            “I’m sorry, father.” Garrick told the king, no longer meeting his eyes.

            Garrick knew he couldn’t tell his father that the voices had already returned, that the blessing didn’t last and the curse was still with him, but he couldn’t bear to hurt his father like that. He still had some control of it at the moment, anyway. It wouldn’t do any good to worry everyone.

            “Don’t do anything reckless like that again.” The king said. “Go on and wait in your chambers until supper. I’d like to speak to our guest alone.”

            Garrick flinched in worry and glanced at Merlin who seemed apprehensive himself but the king nodded as his son looked back to him.

            “Go on, Garrick.” He said.

            The prince hesitated but after seeing the seriousness in his father’s eyes, he reluctantly nodded and turned away, meeting Merlin’s eyes for a brief moment before passing him. He left the room and the guards shut the door. Merlin stood anxiously in front of the king. Was he about to be scolded for letting the prince go down there just to entertain him? The king sighed heavily and the tired breath echoed in the throne room. Merlin was the first to speak.

            “I’m sorry, My Lord.” He said. “I forgot my place and let the prince spoil me. For making you worry about him, I apologize.”

            “I know it wasn’t your idea, Merlin.” The king said as he met the young boy’s eyes. “Garrick is a kind and trusting person but he’s also stubborn. Our kingdom has a bad habit of running out of things to do with our time and my son seems to feel that danger is very attractive. He wears it too well sometimes.”

            Merlin could think of another prince who wore danger too well. Even with all their differences, Prince Garrick and Arthur were a lot alike. Garrick was just raised differently.

            “We didn’t come across anything dangerous.” Merlin told the king. “We only looked at the harmless trinkets.”

            “There are some things in that room that were once so dangerous, they could easily penetrate any enchantment that dared keep them restrained.” King George said. “Among the harmless trinkets you saw an infant’s cradle, did you not?”

            “…the one chained to the floor?” Merlin asked, already wary after Garrick’s anxious stare. “We didn’t go near it.”

            “I suspect Garrick didn’t tell you about it.”

            The unknowing warlock remained silent. He didn’t sense a bad feeling coming from the cradle. Perhaps if it was cursed, it had been lifted now. The king stared intently at Merlin, wondering if Garrick’s punishment now could be an advantage to his future safety. If Merlin felt anything for his son, surely he would try his best to protect him. His magic was more than enough to keep the prince grounded and the sorcerer himself could provide plenty of entertainment for him.

            “That cradle you saw was my son’s when he was but an infant.” The king told Merlin.

            Merlin was surprised and also felt a bad chill crawl up his spine.

            “Sythian has always been a kingdom that struggles in only one sense.” The king said. “Power.”

            “But everybody gets along well here.” Merlin said. “The people are so friendly with each other even if some have magic and some don’t. It’s perfect.”

            “Sythian is far from perfect.” The king smiled weakly at the boy’s rose colored view of the kingdom. “My son has shown you many parts of Sythian during your stay but only the places where he knows we have no enemies. Being a powerful kingdom with magic in our army, it’s a very alluring target for those who crave power. There are those in Sythian that will do anything to get their hands on the throne and they’ve proved that well. While I’ve tried to be a just king while keeping my people safe, I have priorities to my own family and the people know that. I can’t help but put my family first.”

            “…but what about the cradle?” Merlin asked, unsure of how the two subjects related.

            “Long ago, there was a high priestess intent on the throne but acting as a maid to enter the castle as she pleased. When Garrick was born, she placed a curse on his cradle.” The king explained. “We didn’t even know at the time and continued to let him lie in it until he was old enough for his own bed. By then, the curse had already bound itself to him.”

            Merlin’s heart began to sink slowly.

            _The prince is cursed?!_

            “He had nightmares as a young boy and was slowly being killed by it, hearing voices and growing weaker as they demanded things of him.” George went on. “He was on the threshold of death by the time he was six. We worried because my wife had already become pregnant again and we didn’t want the same to happen to our next child. We brought in a council of high priestesses that we knew we could trust and had them bless Garrick. It took several months but the voices faded and finally left Garrick. He hasn’t heard them since and he’s been healthy.

            “We were told about the cradle but the maid had left many years before. The bed couldn’t be destroyed so we locked it away. The priestesses told us that the curse no longer lived in the cradle but it still contains magic and any risk that it could bring harm again is too much. Such a fate that the curse brings, I wouldn’t wish it on anyone but the witch who cast it.”

            Merlin felt frightened. A curse that slowly killed someone? One that made you hear voices that demand things for your life? How do they know if it had completely stopped?

            “What did the curse do, exactly?” Merlin asked the king, despite his fears.

            “…the demons that possessed him asked for the greatest magic he could find.” The king said wearily. “Whenever Garrick tried to tell us more, the demons would strike him. We only know that they never found that magic and that they were destroyed…just please understand that Garrick can’t go back down there.”

            Merlin nodded but his expression was shocked and he couldn’t speak. The greatest magic? But hadn’t Merlin been told time after time that he would become the greatest sorcerer the world had ever known? Didn’t that make him Prince’s Garrick’s target?

            _Is that why he’s been so kind to me? Why he brought me to Sythian?_ Merlin asked himself.

            The king sensed Merlin’s thoughts and nearly assured him that he was safe but he remembered what Garrick had told him when they arrived. _“He’s very sensitive about it so don’t mention his magic.”_

            “The demons have been properly dealt with.” The king said instead but Merlin remained cautious.

            “…how did you know when Garrick was cursed?” Merlin asked. “Did he just tell you?”

            “His mother had a special sensitivity to magic…she was a very talented witch. It seems unfair that the thing she was so connected to was the means of her death.” King George nodded sadly at the memory of the queen’s early funeral. “I’ve lost my wife to magic just like King Uther did. Had magic not been Rachael’s gift and our children’s legacies, I might be so bitter like him.”

            The thought gave Merlin a sad chill. So small a difference really did change everything. He wondered what it would take to make a kingdom with the freedom of Sythian but the safety and determination of Camelot. Surely, that was Arthur’s purpose. It took the proper leader. Even King George knew that he would never be the best. He understood and expected those younger to surpass him. Only then could a truly peaceful world be forged. Only under King Arthur’s rule could Albion be the place of both freedom and refuge. The thoughts burdened Merlin again as he was reminded of the heavy weight that rested on his shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

            Prince Garrick sat on his bed, tapping his fingers worriedly on the covers. He knew his father must have been saying something to Merlin about the cradle. He didn’t want him to know just yet. Without Garrick’s own input, Merlin would think he was after his magic…which he sort of was but it was okay now.

            _How am I supposed to win him over like this? He’s going to be afraid of me. I’m cursed and he’s my only cure._

            There was a knock at his door and Garrick stood abruptly, expecting Merlin to come in. Instead, Eldon opened the door and set the prince’s dinner tray down on the table. Garrick looked at his servant who offered  a somewhat apologetic expression, telling him that they wouldn’t be eating dinner together tonight. Garrick didn’t nod in understanding like usual. Eldon was a bit confused but nodded to excuse himself.

            “Eldon,” Prince Garrick said which caused the servant to stop.

            Eldon looked at his master questioningly. The image of him kissing Aster swimmed through Garrick’s mind as well as memories of when the two had seemed unusually comfortable with each other. The prince felt conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Eldon had taken it upon himself to romance Garrick’s sister while not informing anyone else about it. He even lived in the castle.

            On the other hand, the two of them had seemed so in love. He knew that aside from this, Eldon was a very trustworthy young man, one that would do anything to protect those around him. He was honorable and even if he was mute, he showed a certain gentleness that Aster deserved. Prince Garrick could think of no better partner for his younger sister. They had probably only kept it secret because they were worried they would be separated.

            “When Merlin leaves the throne room, can you tell him to come here?” the prince asked instead.

            Eldon did that longer nod which sort of resembled a bow and was his most respectful way of showing confirmation. He turned after that and left the room. Garrick glanced at the table but ultimately walked over and covered the top. He wasn’t hungry. He was too anxious to eat. Perhaps he woukdn’t be eating for a while. There was no telling how Merlin would react to learning more about his new friend.

            Eldon was on his way to the throne room when he saw Merlin walking back on his own through the dimming halls. The warlock glanced up when they got closer to each other. Eldon remembered that Merlin wasn’t very familiar with his communication methods but at least he understood the servant meant to say something.

            “Garrick?” Merlin asked, to which Eldon nodded. “He wants to see me?”

            Eldon nodded, maybe a little surprised. It was probably a lucky guess but still interesting. Maybe he was like Aster in some manner. They seemed to get along so maybe they saw things in a similar way.

            “Thank you, Eldon.” Merlin nodded, looking rather stressed as he continued on down the hall toward Garrick’s room.

            _“Maybe he has magic.”_

            Merlin stopped in his tracks to look around him and back but the only one nearby was Eldon as he walked away. He couldn’t even talk. Whose voice had he just heard? He shook it off for the moment while his mind was busy with something else.

            _Garrick should have told me about this. He knows I have powerful magic and surely he didn’t think he could hide his past forever. How did he think I would feel, hearing something like this when he hasn’t admitted it himself?_

            …but maybe he was being too much. Garrick was the prince here and even if they were in Camelot, Merlin was just a servant. As much as Garrick liked to talk about equality, it didn’t change who Merlin was or what he felt. The only thing it changed was whether or not he spoke his mind and he’d never had a problem doing so even when it wasn’t permitted. Maybe the only reason Merlin hadn’t said anything imposing to the prince was because he’d been appreciating his kindness. That or Garrick honestly hadn’t done anything to offend him. It seemed likely.

            Merlin became very hesitant when he reached the prince’s door. He noticed that there were no guards around which suddenly seemed odd despite the fact that it had always been this way. It never bothered Merlin before but with what he knew now…Merlin shook his head. Garrick wouldn’t do anything to upset him. The idea that the lion-like and honorable prince could ever raise a hand to Merlin causeda disbelieving smile to bloom on his lips. It was slightly dipped in caution, however, as he finally knocked on the chamber door.

            He didn’t even have time to think of what to say before Prince Garrick pulled the door open. For a moment, the two young men just stared, neither entirely sure what their intent was. Then, like someone had reminded them, they each broke out of the tense stare with awkward fidgeting and glances down the hall.

            Garrick held the door open for Merlin without a word and the warlock stepped in willingly. Garrick shut the door behind them and as soon as a soft silence settled, Merlin turned to face Garrick who moved forward to speak.

            “Merlin, I need to tell you something.” He said.

            “I’m pretty sure what you want to tell me about is what your father just did.” Merlin replied quietly and glanced slightly downward from Garrick’s eyes so he wouldn’t get out of line.

            “…I’m sorry, Merlin.” Garrick apologized.

            “You don’t owe me an apology.” Merlin said simply. “I’m used to far worse. It’s actually a good feeling, being left out of things. Arthur always talks to me when he’s feeling bothered but it’s only ever when Camelot is at stake. It’s a bad sign if he tells me the truth.”

            “I’m not like Arthur.” Garrick said angrily and to Merlin’s surprise.

            He immediately regreted his tone but he’d been hearing about Arthur so much. Merlin always talked about Arthur, about things he did or said, how he’d treat Merlin in Garrick’s situation and it was just unnerving! Not only did Prince Arthur treat Merlin like a measly rodent but Merlin actually worried about him! He talked about him all the time and constantly compared the princes. Garrick hated being compared to a man like Arthur, especially when, despite his seemingly superior personality traits, he always came up short next to the Pendragon. That was the way it appeared in Merlin’s heart, anyway.

            “I didn’t tell you because I was worried you would leave.” Garrick said in a weaker tone this time as Merlin met his eyes again. “I know your magic is strong and if the…”

            If? If the voices were back? Could he lie to Merlin? The young warlock watched him, waiting for him to finish. When he didn’t, Merlin took a short breath.

            “I know you were thinking of me,” Merlin said. “But sometimes intentions aren’t good enough. I don’t have any right to be angry at you and I’m not. I’m just a bit bothered that you’re treating me like a child.”

            Garrick felt a personal hit, even if it wasn’t intentional. It showed in his eyes and Merlin noticed the brief flash of hurt before the prince dropped their eye contact. It made him even more curious.

            “I don’t mean to seem condescending.” Garrick responded. “I hadn’t realiz-”

            “You haven’t been condescending.” Merlin said. “You’re kind and giving and charismatic and despite the fact that you didn’t tell me about the curse, I still think you’re trustworthy…as long as it’s the last lie.”

            “…I can’t make that promise.” The prince replied with a wry smile.

            Merlin was confused by the expression. He was trying to be serious here and he felt like he was being written off.

            “I’m not talking about telling me the secrets to your kingdom.” Merlin said stubbornly. “I only mean that if you really mean it when you say status doesn’t matter, you should be able to tell me something like that, anything that could affect me or Camelot. I’ve trusted you blindly from the beginning because it seems difficult to say you’re anything but good intentions. It’s true, but even then, that doesn’t mean I’m safe.”

            “I never meant to make you feel threatened.” Garrick said quickly.

            “Then what’s with your smile?” Merlin asked. “You know something I don’t but you’re choosing now not to tell me. You expect me not to feel threatened?”

            “…it’s for your sake that I don’t tell you.” He answered.

            Merlin watched the prince questioningly as he stared down, a mild blush touching the prince’s soft cheekbones. There was some sensation of a chill in Merlin’s body but it was warm. It felt like his heart had become anxious all on its own. He understood that it only took looking at Garrick to feel it but didn’t really want to accept what he was thinking.

            _Those are just rumors started by the servants to entertain each other,_ he reminded himself, _Garrick is friendly toward everyone._

            But why was he blushing? Why did Merlin feel so suddenly nervous? There was a long silence and Garrick looked up to realize the look on Merlin’s face. He almost looked terrified.

            “…if you ask again, I’ll answer honestly.” Garrick finally said.

            Merlin tried to recall what they’d even been talking about. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t seem to remember what was said only a minute ago.

            “Uh…I don’t, I mean-”

            Merlin shook his fumbling away before meeting Garrick’s eyes again. His palms began to sweat lightly as he imagined how the prince might answer his next question.

            “…without worrying about what might or might not happen, just…what have you been keeping from me?” he asked.

            Merlin questioned if he even worded that right. Maybe it was a bit vague, but Garrick seemed to understand as he hesitantly took a step forward. Merlin didn’t back away and let the prince come up to him, only two feet away now. A tingle ran up Merlin’s spine when Garrick carefully took his hand. The warlock couldn’t help swallowing in shock as he stared at Garrick. The prince himself felt vulnerable. Even if Merlin said not to worry, that didn’t mean he would accept what he had to say. He might even feel repulsed and want to leave.

            “Merlin,” Prince Garrick said as he stared into the stormy blue eyes that seemed to shake slightly with too many emotions to decipher. “I’d hoped you would understand as we got closer and you would feel the same…but I know I can’t ask something like that of you.”

            Merlin didn’t speak and the only feeling in his body now was where Garrick’s hands burned into his cool and damp palm.

            “I don’t say this as a prince or a knight or even a friend. I say this as I am now, simply a man.” Garrick said. “…I’m in love with you, Merlin.”

            It took Merlin a moment to even register the words before reacting. He pulled his hand from Garrick’s in shock, even if he’d expected it to be something like that. Just hearing it…Merlin had never been told something like that. Love? What did Merlin know about love? It wasn’t even something someone like him had the liberty to think about often. Loving was a privilege and he’d done nothing for it. Why did Garrick love him?

            Garrick managed not to falter as Merlin stepped away with his back turned. The confession had to sink in. Merlin didn’t live in a romantic sort of kingdom. The idea of even being with another man must have confused him.

            “I understand if you don’t feel the same.” Garrick said.

            Merlin kept his back turned.

            “I just hope you don’t leave because of this.” The prince told him. “…it’s my first time feeling this way. People say it feels amazing but it really hurts to have the person you love feel disgusted or afraid of you. That’s why I hadn’t told you before.”

            Merlin himself felt weak and confused. He understood why Garrick had made it a point to say he wasn’t confessing as a prince or knight. Merlin had every right to refuse him…but the fact alone that Garrick’s feelings didn’t upset him was puzzling. Then there was the fact that his chest felt lighter. He was almost dizzy, but to love a man would be strange, wouldn’t it? Merlin didn’t understand himself.

            “…before you decide anything, you should probably sleep on it.” Garrick said quietly. “I know you were lying when you said you’d gotten a good night’s rest.”

            Merlin looked up and back at Garrick. The prince’s eyes weren’t implying anything but that Merlin should rest. He was so protective and caring. He even realized when Merlin lied but he didn’t say anything before. He didn’t want to embarrass him. The idea along with his lack of sleep made Merlin turn around to face Garrick again.

            “Why do you love me?” he asked the prince.

            Garrick was a little surprised but not by the question. Merlin was willing to talk to him?

            “…when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel.” Garrick admitted honestly and Merlin’s pulse became bothered. “The first time we spoke, I could tell it wasn’t in your nature to be a lackey. You were born for something more.”

            Merlin kept his eyes on Garrick but the prince momentarily broke the contact, wondering if he should tell Merlin the whole truth, how he’d seen him in his dreams and the real reason their kingdoms were at peace now.

            _…but if I tell him that he keeps the voices away, he’ll think I’m forcing him to stay. I don’t want him to feel chained down. That’s not the kind of person I am. I want him to choose to stay with me…but those chances seem so slim now_ , Garrick thought.

            “You bring light to the room and you make me feel like I’m stronger than I am. It’s very difficult not to fall in love.” Garrick said.

            He looked up at Merlin again. The warlock’s eyes were serious but he didn’t look angry, necessarily. He didn’t look disgusted either. He just looked indecisive. Was he actually considering accepting the prince?

            “You’re a prince.” Merlin said.

            “That doesn’t have anything to-”

            “You’re supposed to ascend the throne eventually.” Merlin interrupted as he stepped forward. “Aren’t you worried about Sythian? You don’t think it deserves a proper queen?”

            “But the people already know about this.” Garrick told him. “It’s been known since before my mother died. The people trust me enough to put their ideals aside. What’s wrong with a kingdom having two kings?”

            Merlin felt exceptionally small after hearing those words. The idea that he could be a king…it was just so ridiculous. Arthur would laugh at him for even thinking about it.

            “Is my status your only reason you’re rejecting me?” Garrick asked him.

            Merlin only had a few things in mind that he could say. None of them really led to much good. Hurt Garrick now and let him heal on his own or tell him how he felt and face it all with him? Even then, there was his duty in Camelot to consider.

            “We’ve already talked about why I can’t leave Camelot for long.” Merlin said. “You understand how things are. Even if I said yes to you now, it’s not possible.”

            “…if you want to say yes, I can go with you.” Prince Garrick said as he walked up to Merlin again, almost taking his hand but deciding against it for now. “I’ll stay in the tavern or sleep in the field if I have to. If you could be mine…”

            He couldn’t even finish and glanced away because he was worried he would get too excited and be let down. Merlin stared down at the prince’s hand. How could he say no to something like this? The kindest man he’d ever met, someone who took care of him and made him smile was confessing their love to Merlin.

            _I think I love him too_ , Merlin thought in defeat.

            He only contemplated it a second more before taking Garrick’s hand. The prince looked over again and found Merlin pulling his hand into his. In one brief moment, Merlin and Garrick both felt a sort of tingling in the center of their palms as they pressed together. It caused Merlin to smile lightly while Garrick was too busy staring into the eyes of the young man he loved with aching happiness pounding through his chest.

            “You can stay in my room when we go back.” Merlin said with a hopeful glint in his eyes, though still feeling a bit nervous.

            Garrick let his hand go as he turned to hug Merlin instead. He pressed him close and while Merlin was surprised, he wasn’t bothered. He actually really liked the feeling and his hands found their way around the prince’s back as well. The only thing to darken the spark that had sprung between them was Garrick remembering how all of this came to be. He only found Merlin with the voices’ guidance.

            He loosened his embrace on Merlin who was feeling a bit embarrassed since he’d never hugged another man for so long. Still, the young sorcerer was experiencing a very pleasant buzz all through his body until he saw the slight gloom in Garrick’s eyes. What could be wrong now?

            “That was my way of saying yes.” Merlin said in case the prince was just confused. “I’ll be with you.”

            “And there’s nothing that could make me happier.” Prince Garrick assured him. “…but there’s something I have to tell you, the last thing I’ve kept from you. I haven’t told anyone about it…it’s not good.”

            Merlin looked questioning but followed as Garrick led him to the table. Garrick took the seat beside him and Merlin watched as the prince gathered his thoughts.

            _He looks very stressed_ , Merlin thought. _Is it about the voices?_

            “The first time I saw you wasn’t the day I arrived in Camelot. It was in a dream.” Garrick started, much to Merlin’s surprise. “And it was a vision…the voices told me to find you.”

            Merlin’s guard went up and he started standing but Garrick held his hand so gently that it confused him.

            “Hear me out, please.” Garrick said without even looking up.

            Merlin was hesitant but took his seat again, this time with a bit more caution as the prince continued.

            “I convinced my father to try and make peace with Camelot and that I would take the treaty over.” He said. “It was my way of getting to you. I’d been after you from the beginning, but for different reasons. I fell in love with you and you’ve been by my side for many days now. Knowing the hunger that the curse used to bring…it should have happened already. It should have happened on our way here or even when we were still in Camelot but it didn’t. Not since I’ve fallen in love with you have I felt the hunger or their presence.”

            Merlin didn’t even know what to think. The curse still existed in him and nobody else even knew. He’d been close to Garrick this entire time and he could have hurt him. Why hadn’t it happened already?

            “I haven’t heard their voices, felt their hunger or even their presence since we departed Camelot together.” Garrick said as he looked over at Merlin, their hands still loosely held together.

            The young man stared back with concern and there was a thin glistening line at the bottom of his eyes but Merlin held them back. Garrick felt comforted by his presence and his expression turned more hopeful.

            “You’ve kept them away from me.” Garrick said. “You’ve made me feel safe again. You’re even willing to accept my love for you…but it’s a lot to trust and even I can’t be sure that you’ll be safe. I’ll understand if you want to leave now.”

            “…why haven’t you told anyone?” Merlin asked shakily and a single drop of water fell down his left cheek.

            He smeared it away quickly with a frustrated expression and Garrick gently rubbed circles into the back of his hand.

            “Because other than you, there’s no way to stop them.” Garrick told him in a calm tone.

            “That can’t be true.” Merlin said while shaking his head. “It went away one time.”

            “For a little while.” Garrick nodded. “But when they did come back, they were louder and stronger. I don’t even know how to describe it…I just wasn’t myself.”

            Merlin didn’t say anything for a while and Garrick began to worry. He tried to only concentrate on the warmth in Merlin’s hand. It was going so well and had he not mentioned the voices, they might be eating together by now…but Garrick’s heart would be heavy with guilt and Merlin would feel betrayed if he ever found out at another time. This was for the best.

            “If we tried to get rid of them again, we would risk making them stronger.” Garrick said. “I don’t want to risk it. They want you and not anybody else. I’ve tried to reason with them before. They don’t listen.”

            Merlin’s body was stiff but the warm thumbs rubbing his hand were comforting. It was undeniable, the fact that he felt something special for Prince Garrick. He was still a little surprised that his paranoid suspicions had been right and worried about what the prince was telling him now. The prince could die but with Merlin by his side, the voices stayed away. They didn’t come after him. Maybe it was in his magic. Maybe they were afraid of it and his presence alone caused the curse to be pushed away. How could he even think of leaving Garrick after knowing this?

            “Well it’s a good thing I don’t mind staying by your side.” Merlin said.

            Garrick met his eyes with a surprised look, as if to question if he meant it. The prince didn’t want to get too hopeful. What if Merlin was forcing himself?

            As if to answer Garrick’s questions, Merlin slid out of his chair and leaned in the prince’s direction. Prince Garrick’s eyes closed and his heart exploded as Merlin pressed a gentle kiss into his lips. Merlin himself felt a warm blush taking over his body, even as their lips parted.

            Merlin’s lips were buzzing as he sat back down. He really just kissed another man. It even felt really good, unexplainably good. He was feeling a bit dazed, actually.

            Garrick’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding. He could hear it in his ears and the energy drove him in Merlin’s direction again, meeting his lips a second time. Merlin felt the passion behind it, even as Garrick was holding back. He felt the desire and how patient the prince had been. In that moment, Merlin felt really grateful and strangely lucky. Returning Garrick’s kiss became instinct on its own.

            Garrick smiled weakly at the sensation and reluctantly parted with the soft-lipped sorcerer. Merlin looked a bit embarrassed as the prince looked down at him but met his eyes. The heat between them made it harder for Garrick to back away.

            He straightened his stance while never leaving Merlin’s eyes. Merlin stared back, knowing that Garrick was being considerate. It didn’t even have to be spoken that Merlin wasn’t ready for anything intense. Those kisses were enough and yet not enough for Garrick. However, patience was a virtue, so he decided to wait.

            “That was…good.” Merlin said, not quite knowing what else to say.

            “…thank you?” Garrick replied, equally unsure.

            They both laughed a bit and Prince Garrick’s cheeks hurt from trying not to show a frighteningly overjoyed smile. He managed to bite his lip down at another thought.

            “So…when your stay here ends, I’ll be going back to Camelot with you?” Garrick asked.

            “Oh, I should probably tell the king you’re staying.” Merlin realized.

            “I’ll present myself when I arrive.” Garrick shrugged with his long smile still spread into his cheeks.

            “Uh, well, what are you going to tell him?” Merlin asked cautiously. “It might not be best to tell him the truth. Uther and honesty have never been fond playmates.”

            “If you’re worried, I’ll tell him I simply wish to admire his kingdom from a commoner’s point of view.” The prince said. “He’ll insist I stay with you then? Jewel among the rocks?”

            Merlin couldn’t help feeling pleasantly embarrassed and rolled his eyes at the compliment.

            “I do only have one bed.” Merlin said.

            “I’m sure there’s something we can work out.”

            The prince’s dark gold eyes were kind like before, sincere like before, but something about them now caused Merlin’s expression to weaken. There was fire in those eyes, soft dancing flames, something entirely romantic and beautiful. The young warlock let his heart swell with the emotion of being so besotted. It was such a feeling of warmth and relief that it almost brought him to tears. He smiled instead, very weakly, and accepted Prince Garrick’s hand when it was offered to him.

            Garrick led the love-struck sorcerer across the room, past the fireplace, and to his bed. Merlin was hesitant, wondering what the prince meant by it, but Garrick didn’t pursue his lips again.

            “We should practice sharing a bed so we know what to expect.” Prince Garrick explained with a faint smirk turning into his smile.

            Merlin bit a laugh back. He didn’t say anything but watched with a mild blush as Garrick slid his belt off. Merlin should be used to the action after seeing it done a thousand times but it seemed so arousing now. His cheeks flushed at the thought and he realized the prince was only taking off what was necessary to sleep comfortably.

            Merlin did the same with the boots and belt he’d been given. Merlin was urged to slide into bed first and he did so nervously. Garrick put out the candles and the fireplace while the young warlock waited rather invitingly in his bed. Merlin murmured something the prince couldn’t quite make out but he understood when an orb of pale blue light provided him guidance back to his bed. Garrick caught a glimpse of Merlin’s timid smile before the light went out and he slid into bed with the other young man.

            For a long while, the two just stared blissfully through the darkness. Neither could tell if they could really see the other or if they were only imagining their face. That didn’t stop their hands from meeting in a cool place beneath the covers. Their warm palms heated the area and Merlin’s eyes sunk under the weight of exhaustion. It had been such a long day.

            Garrick moved closer and closer throughout the night while Merlin was fast asleep until the boy was resting peacefully in his arms. Garrick found the moment too special to sleep through but eventually slipped under with Merlin just as the sun was beginning to rise.


	16. Chapter 16

            There was a voice humming in Merlin’s ears. At first he thought it was Arthur’s but he remembered that he’d travelled to Sythian with Prince Garrick. He opened his eyes to find the prince lying extremely close to him, his head buried affectionately against his chest with his slow and warm breaths sinking into his shirt. The voice came again, a bit clearer now, but Garrick’s lips didn’t move and he didn’t seem to be awake or humming in his sleep.

            Merlin recalled what he and Prince Garrick had spoken about the night before and an immediately terrible feeling seeped through him. The voices, were they back? Were they haunting Merlin now?

            _Could the curse have been passed on to me?_ Merlin worried.

            He frowned down at Garrick’s sleeping face. He looked so calm and majestic, like a sleeping lion. He must not have heard the voice buzzing in his ear. What was it trying to say?

            _“Channing must be worried.”_

            Channing? The servant assigned to Merlin?

            _“I suppose it’s a good thing. They seem happy.”_

            Merlin stared confusedly at Garrick but the prince didn’t stir. The voice didn’t sound sinister. It was very soft and pleasant. It sounded like a man but wasn’t gruff from age. Could there have been a druid nearby? It was entirely possible here.

            Merlin heard a light creaking noise and looked out past the end of the bed. The chamber door was ajar but nobody was there. A silver tray and cover sat on the table. Garrick’s breakfast? Eldon must have brought it earlier…but the curtains weren’t drawn. Merlin’s cheeks warmed once he realized why. He must not have wanted to wake the prince and his special guest.

            Merlin almost lied back down and tried to find sleep again but Garrick stirred at the movement on the bed and sleepily blinked open his eyes. Upon seeing Merlin in his arms, a soft smile settled on his lips.

            “You slept well, I’m assuming.” Merlin asked with a grin of his own as he sank down on his right elbow, still perfectly in the prince’s arms.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever slept so peacefully.” Garrick said. “And you?”

            “Like an infant.”

            The prince gave a little space between their bodies before Merlin was able to realize how closely they were pressed together. Garrick kept his arms around Merlin’s waist but with a few inches of distance. The two lied in bed for a moment but Merlin eventually left with his belt and boots back in place to walk discreetly to his chambers next door. He found himself unable to resist smiling when remembering Prince Garrick’s sleeping face. He was an early riser so Merlin hadn’t seen when they were travelling to Sythian. Merlin wasn’t curious then, either.

            Merlin found his breakfast already placed on the table in his guest room. He sat down and started eating but at some point, he heard that faint voice again. It wasn’t like Kilgharrah’s voice and it really didn’t seem like an outside noise. It was like the voice was in his head.

            _“I need more time off to search but Garrick would want to know what I’m doing.”_ It said very calmly. _“I can only take the opportunities I have now to travel out and look. Is it really even worth worrying about? She understands me without words already and the stone could be in any of a million places. Looking for something so small is only giving false hope and hurting us.”_

            As the words sank into Merlin’s mind, so did the image of Prince Garrick’s manservant. Merlin stayed absolutely quiet as if he’d be caught but thoughts were streaming rapidly in his head. How was Merlin able to place the voice with Eldon? The voice did say that someone understood them without words. It seemed like something Eldon would think.

            _“Garrick looks happy. Why isn’t he eating with Merlin?”_ the voice went on to ask itself. _“Maybe since things are going well, Aster and I can tell them about us. I’ll probably be asked to move further away from her room and I’ll get tormented a bit by the knights but I’ve endured worse. The price this time will be, by far, worth its pay.”_

 _It is Eldon, isn’t it?_ Merlin thought to himself. _But what is it about him and Aster that they’re hiding? It sounds like a romance._

            Merlin halted his thoughts in an instant. Their romance wasn’t near as suspicious as the fact that Merlin could hear his thoughts. Why was he able to do that? Had the sorcerer said some spell accidentally and was now able to hear people’s thoughts? But Eldon must have been in Garrick’s chambers and there were people closer to the guest room than that. Was it only Eldon?

            Merlin slowly rose from his chair while still thinking about what to do. Were there others that could hear Eldon or was it just him? Was it because of his magic? But Merlin shouldn’t be able to read people’s thoughts. It had to be a spell of some sort or a…magical trinket.

            Merlin immediately reached into his trouser pocket to retrieve the little purple stone that he’d brought back from the dungeons. It shined cheerily in the sunlight streaming past the opened curtains. What if the stone was what allowed him to hear Eldon’s thoughts? What if that was why it didn’t work when Garrick was tampering with it? Could it be that Eldon’s blood had already met the stone?

            Merlin gripped the stone tightly and walked to the door of his guest chambers before slipping out of the room and into the sunlit but shady corridor. There wasn’t anybody around but it was better not to take chances. Merlin slid down the hall and hid behind one column adjacent to the prince’s room. He waited silently for several minutes before the door creaked open.

            Merlin ducked back and hid until the door sounds shut again. Then he peered around to see Eldon carrying Garrick’s tray back to the kitchen. The sorcerer followed swiftly and silently, not feeling guilty in the least for spying on the servant. He followed Eldon all the way down to the servants’ quarters but stopped a hallway short to avoid being questioned by the knights who were up rather early and in a good atmosphere of chuckling.

            “I don’t mind in the slightest as long as I’m not concerned in the matter.” One of them said with an uncomfortable grin.

            “Whatever you say, Troy.” One of the other two laughed and the second joined in.

            “It’s alright.” A stalled maid told Sir Troy with a supportive elbowing in the arm. “Many people have fallen for the prince, even knights.”

            “Are you all seriously going to keep this up?” Troy asked as the three grinned like playful cats. “I only said that as a joke, once, five years ago.”

            “But he is ‘hard not to fall for’.” The maid smirked.

            “It must be Troy’s bad luck that’s kept the prince so closed up until now.” One of the knights said. “It’s alright, my friend. There will be plenty more princes.”

            “I hear Camelot’s is unspoken for.” The other knight said.

            “You’d have Troy killed?” the maid scoffed. “Mixing magic with cold blood like that is hardly a good idea.”

            “You shouldn’t insult another kingdom’s prince.” Another maid named Annalisa said as she walked down the hall toward the group that seemed to stiffen a bit. “King Uther may have horrendous laws that deny our kind life but until Prince Arthur takes the throne and speaks for himself, there is every chance that things will be different.”

            “You’ve been listening to that strange and violent pot scrubber, haven’t you?” the older maid asked the girl.

            “He has surprisingly profound things to say.” Annalisa answered without wavering.

            “Maybe she’s right.” One of the teasing knights nodded as the others looked to him. “Maybe magic is exactly what Camelot’s future ruler needs to heat his blood.”

            Everyone but Annalisa cracked a humored smirk, even Sir Troy. Annalisa shook her head disapprovingly. Being the youngest, she didn’t have very much sway in their minds. She was still so innocent, so naïve, so hopeful, but none of them had endured what she had. She’d seen more of Uther’s hate than any of them but a disguised prince with his own bias combined with her sad memories of loss had opened her eyes a bit more. There was more darkness to the light in Sythian than people understood, much like there was more light to the darkness in Camelot. Merlin saw the strong conviction in the young girl’s eyes and felt unexplainably proud, maybe because she was also a person of magic but more precisely because she reminded him of someone he’d been missing lately.

            “Who would volunteer to take on the job?” the older maid added to the previous joke. “I hardly think a passive man like Troy would accommodate such a cold heart and not buckle under.”

            “Perhaps Anna would give it a go.” Troy grinned, probably glad to be put out of the light despite the insult.

            “Should he be any less crude than you all, I just might.” Annalisa scoffed which only caused more laughter to break out between the others.

            “She would be prime age for bearing children, I suppose.” The older maid said somewhat casually.

            “And have more descendants of that Pendragon blood?” someone snorted.

            “If Prince Garrick weren’t in love with the boy himself, we could easily leave Merlin to such a job.” Troy sighed to all of their shock. “He doesn’t seem to have trouble seducing princes, after all.”

            “Boy’s a beaut, I must admit.” Another knight nodded. “I do mean that in the most brotherly way.”

            “Merlin has magic?” the older maid asked Troy.

            _How do they know?_ Merlin asked himself but he didn’t feel as entirely alarmed about that as he did about the seducing comment.

            “He either has magic or he’s around it all of the time, not that it’s likely since he’s from Camelot.” Troy answered the maid. “I can smell it on him, especially when he’s near the prince. With the energy he puts off, I’m not surprised they ended up spending the night together.”

            _They know about that?_ Merlin thought.

            How did they find out? Surely Eldon didn’t go to the trouble of telling them something like that. It was private, after all. Now they’d misunderstood. Nothing even happened, really. Last night there were confessions of love and curses but sweet promises were made. They were sealed with warm kisses and the two of them held their new paths tightly, all the way into the morning just because it felt right. It felt good to be cared. It still did.

            “It doesn’t matter who has magic and who doesn’t.” Annalisa told the others. “And what Merlin and the prince do is none of our concern, either. I’m sure greater loyalty exists in Camelot.”

            “Because Camelot would allow two men to marry?” the other maid responded.

            “They wouldn’t gossip about their prince all day long.” Annalisa insisted.

            “Says the ignorant pot scrubber. What does he know of Camelot? He used to live there?”

            “…maybe.” Annalisa said unsurely. “He seems kinder as you get to know him. He’s only a bit agitated while working. I don’t think he’s used to working. He doesn’t sleep at night anymore, either.”

            “He doesn’t sleep and you’re listening to him?” Troy asked.

            “I choose to believe what I want.” The young maid shrugged as she started walking past them. “I choose to be hopeful for those who might otherwise feel discouraged.”

            Merlin smiled a bit at her last words but realized she was coming his way. He shuffled further around the corner and stayed pressed to the wall as the small blond girl passed by. Once she was gone around another corner, he turned back around toward the kitchen. He immediately ran into someone and they smacked foreheads. Merlin held his aching head while wincing.

            “I’m sorry.” He said to the person.

            “What a first impression.” Merlin heard one of the knights chuckle from far off.

            Merlin heard quick movement and opened his eyes to see nobody was there. He turned around to just barely catch glimpse of a very familiar figure’s back. He felt his pace quicken and he hurried after him. He didn’t quite know whether he wanted it to be true or not. He’d missed the haughty prince but this meant he’d have to tell him about what had happened with Garrick, right? Merlin wasn’t sure how Arthur would react to hearing something like that. Should he even tell him? Garrick was going to make excuses with Uther anyway. There was also the possibility that this wasn’t even Arthur.

            He grabbed the young man’s shoulder just before he could turn the corner.

            “Arthur?” Merlin asked unsurely.

            There was a moment of hesitance before a quick hand found Merlin’s wrist and pulled him around the corner. The small purple stone slipped from Merlin’s hand but he didn’t even notice its absence. He found himself in an empty corridor with a dim shadow playing over a face he’d grown used to by working for him. Prince Arthur scowled unconvincingly behind the dark smudge of charcoal on his left cheek.

            “Nice to see you, Merlin.” He said.


	17. Chapter 17

            Merlin took a moment to register everything. He was still in Sythian and he left Camelot days ago. Why was Prince Arthur standing in front of him now?  His cheek was even smudged with charcoal and his clothes were worn.

            “Why are you looking at me like that?” Merlin finally asked the still-scowling prince. “You knew I was coming here. Why are you in Sythian?”

            “…they have magic here.” Arthur said as an excuse. “They could put a spell on you and send you back to Camelot to kill any one of us.”

            “Both kingdoms are under a treaty that your father agreed to.” Merlin said as the comment sank in as personal. “Besides, none of the magic I’ve seen so far has hurt anyone. I’ve seen it do damage in training but I’ve seen it heal the same people. They’re at least prepared for magic.”

            “Are you suggesting how I train my knights?” Arthur scoffed.

            “…it’s not like they’re ever ready for magic as much as Camelot is attacked by it.” Merlin murmured.

            Arthur cast another glare at his servant.

            “Why are you really here?” Merlin asked. “Do you not trust Garrick or has something gone wrong? Is Gaius okay? Guinevere? Is Camelot being attacked?”

            “Why would I come for you if Camelot was being attacked?” Arthur asked.

            Merlin didn’t answer for obvious reasons. Arthur really had no clue just how valuable the servant was. It was a surprise that Camelot survived before he showed up. If it had faced the same threats that it did today, it would have fallen a long time ago.

            “If nobody is in danger, why come for me?” Merlin asked.

            _There really is no easy way, is there?_ Arthur asked himself.

            “Do you know what the servants here are saying about you?” he asked his servant. “Do you know why? Has Prince Garrick said anything? Has he…done anything?”

            Merlin’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Arthur must have been in Sythian long enough to hear the rumors about the prince’s lover. How was Merlin supposed to explain?

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as convincingly as he could.

            Arthur didn’t buy it. He knew Merlin well enough by now and the light pink blush showed easily on the younger man’s fair cheekbones. The thought stirred more shame in the blond prince. It was the first time facing Merlin after being confronted by his confusing feelings and this was what they had to talk about?

            “Don’t lie to me, Merlin. You might be Garrick’s guest but you’re still my servant.” Arthur said.

            “What difference does it make?” Merlin asked him. “I’m a commoner. Why should it matter to you how someone feels about me? I have all the freedom to leave if I want but I’ve stayed. I want to be here. It’s better here.”

            Arthur felt his blood mix hot and cold at the words he didn’t want to hear. Merlin was happier here. Even if the prince had those intentions, Merlin would accept them. Was it because he was a prince? Was it because Sythian was such a peaceful kingdom? But Camelot could be, too…when Arthur was king. Wouldn’t Merlin be able to accept Arthur and stay by him in that case?

            “What about your friends in Camelot?” Arthur argued. “What about Gaius and Guinevere? They would miss you if you stayed here.”

            “…I’m still coming back to Camelot. I just won’t be staying there. Sythian is a better place for me.” Merlin replied calmly.

            “Camelot is the better place for you.” Arthur disagreed with a rather forceful tone. “Garrick has dishonorable intentions for you. It’s not safe here.”

            “…dishonorable?” Merlin asked with a confused and perhaps hurt expression.

            Sythian wasn’t safe for him? It was the only place it was. This was the only place where people knowing he had magic wouldn’t get him burned at the stake. Falling asleep in Garrick’s arms was the safest he’d ever felt. They just fit together so warmly. To call something so precious to Merlin dishonorable…even from Arthur, it was a grave insult.

            “If you don’t want the king or Garrick to know you’re here, then you should leave now.” Merlin said.

            Arthur was confused and offended by Merlin’s frankness.

            “You’re telling me to leave?” he asked.

            Merlin didn’t reply but his blank stare was answer enough.

            “I’m not leaving unless you’re coming with me.” Arthur said daringly. “Even the princess has magic. Garrick could have it too. He could do whatever he wants. If you think I’m leaving you here, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

            He took Merlin’s arm by the wrist but Merlin yanked it back with a hard stare.

            “I told you I’m not leaving.” Merlin said.

            “I promise to make you a noble when I’m king if you come now.” The frustrated prince said.

            While that surprises Merlin, he didn’t give in.

            “If you think I’m staying here because I’m treated like a noble, you’re a bigger _prat_ than I thought.” He told Arthur to the prince’s shock. “I like being treated like a person but more than that, I like how everybody is treated that way.”

            “Like a person?” Arthur scoffed. “I’ve been scrubbing pots endlessly for however many days in a row with my bare hands! I’ve gotten blisters and my clothes have holes in them! I’ve even been sleeping on the floor!”

            “It’s called hard work.” Merlin said angrily. “I polish your armor all the time and spend the entire day on my feet. I wake up before the sun so that I can wake you up on time. I spend over an hour heating your baths. I’m forced to go hunting with you and watch tournaments all the time. That’s what a servant does. Do you know how you reward me? You throw water and clothes and even armor at me. You insult me constantly. That’s the difference between here and Camelot. That doesn’t happen here. People are taken care of. Families that would die in Camelot find refuge here. You say Camelot is safer for me but the truth is that you just want someone to clean your room and bring you your sword and prepare the horses. I’m not a person there.”

            The words sank in and made Arthur’s heart ache bitterly. He was both angry and ashamed. He was also worried that he would have no way to argue this.

            “I apologize, sire,” Merlin said while the prince was still thinking. “But someone special is expecting me.”

            The words stung Arthur and he held Merlin in place by his arm again.

            “I didn’t come here to get my servant. I came here to get my friend.” Arthur said strongly but Merlin was still defiant as he continued looking away from Arthur.

            “If it wasn’t clear enough, Garrick is expecting me.” Merlin said. “I know what the servants say about us. I know how he feels about me. I can’t leave him now…because I feel the same.”

            Arthur’s heart sank and his grip tightened on Merlin’s arm possessively.

            “Please don’t insult him anymore.” Merlin said as he pulled his arm away from Arthur again.

            He started walking down the corridor but after only four steps, Arthur pulled him back by his shoulder and turned him around. Merlin nearly blurted a protest but Arthur’s lips pressed firmly against his. The shock hardly registered before the prince pulled back with a light gasp for air like he’d been mid-breath. Merlin’s expression crumpled at the buzz on his lips that continued on into his jawbone. It wasn’t the same tender burn as with Garrick but he liked it. That caused a bitter scowl to weigh in his expression at Arthur.

            “I-I could be more like him.” Arthur breathed while staring him hard in the eyes. “I’ll treat you better…I’ll treat all of the servants better.”

            Merlin’s glare was piercing. Arthur kept hold of Merlin’s arms in his hands.

            “…just please come back with me.” he said, actually begging for the first time in a long time. “There’s too much I’m willing to sacrifice for you, Merlin, but I’d do it all. You’re too important.”

            Arthur could hardly find the strength to breathe anymore but managed a deep swallow. Merlin’s expression didn’t weaken but only turned more hateful. Arthur couldn’t help thinking that it didn’t suit him. Merlin didn’t even shake Arthur off this time before replying in a scarily serious voice.

            “It’s too late.”

            Arthur’s grasp weakened on its own and Merlin turned freely before continuing his walk to Garrick’s chambers, never once looking back as his former master sank to the floors of a mockingly bright and peaceful corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

            _I…I really did that_ , Arthur thought to himself as he sank against a cool stone wall. _I really kissed Merlin. His lips are softer than I expected…how could I lose control like that? I’ve already ruined my chances if there were any to begin with._

            Arthur stared out in front of him at the floor while wishing for too many things at once: not to be found like this, for Merlin to turn around and come back to him, for Merlin to accept him and leave Sythian. None of these things would happen on their own, Arthur realized. He couldn’t give up just because Merlin said no now. He could change his mind. Arthur should have expected that Garrick would make a move this soon. He was so aggressive in their battle.

            _I actually have a real chance of losing._

            The thought caused dread to bleed throughout Arthur’s body.  The time he found out what he wanted, it had already slipped through his fingers. His hand weakened and dropped from his knee to the cold castle floor. His palm brushed something small and smooth but somewhat warm. He looked down to see a shining purple pebble. It looked far too perfect to be thrown out carelessly. Someone must have dropped it and it was probably worth a lot. They were there recently. Maybe it was Merlin’s. A gift from Garrick?

            At that, Arthur snatched the stone up and closed his fist around it tightly. He didn’t know what to do with something like that but on the off-chance that it belonged to someone else, he decided to keep it, just for a little while.

            He was just about to stand when voices begin to boom and echo down the hallway on his left where Merlin had disappeared. He was just barely on his feet by the time a crowd of knights came walking down the corridor, some of which Arthur recognized from Prince Garrick’s visit. That wasn’t even the worst part, however. Garrick himself was at the center of them and their apparent teasing of him ceased when he looked down the corridor, noticing the blond-headed figure half darkened by a shadow and worn by several days of hard labor while still maintaining an air of royalty.

            There was no good in running. How would that make Arthur look? He had already been seen and as shameful as his state and reason for being this way may have been, hiding and looking desperate would have been far worse.

            “Arthur,” Garrick said and some of the knights looked alarmed by the blond man’s state. “…it must be very important.”

            It was all that Prince Garrick could think to say. The fact alone that Arthur would come to a kingdom like this for Merlin was alarming but he remembered what promises he and Merlin had already made. It put his mind at ease for the moment but he took note of the slight fear still present in him, the fear that Merlin would choose Arthur if made to make such a decision.

            Garrick moved forward without the knights and Arthur straightened his stance even though his legs were still weak from his encounter with Merlin. He felt uncomfortable as Garrick’s eyes moved over his tattered clothing.

            “Has he seen you?” Garrick asked in a low voice so that the conversation was kept between the two princes.

            The knights acknowledged that fact and turned back down the hall they’d come from.

            “Just a minute ago.” Arthur answered in an annoyingly level tone. “I’m surprised you didn’t run into him.”

            “Guessing from your expression, it didn’t go well?” Garrick asked, not entirely smirking but feeling a bit better.

            “Maybe not this time.” the blond prince replied. “He’s still my servant and he’ll never leave his friends behind. He’ll come back to Camelot.”

            “We both will.” Garrick nodded seriously. “…I apologize for being so rude to you before, during our match. You are important to Merlin and I don’t want to upset him by insulting you.”

            Arthur was in the same position, wasn’t he?

            “But I know better than he does about how you really feel.” Sythian’s prince said. “I’m not someone to back down out of kindness and the place you wish to hold Merlin in your life? He’s already taken that place in mine.”

            Arthur felt a mix of anguish and hostility that caused his skin a pain that only worsened with Garrick’s next words.

            “And he doesn’t have to hide it here.” He said.

            “…I have the same right to pursue him as you do.” Arthur said.

            “You don’t.” Garrick said simply and took a step forward, lowering his voice in perhaps a threatening way. “I know things about Merlin that he will never tell you. If he were to stand at your side like that, how would it feel? You must know he’d die for you, for anyone he cares for even a little bit. What if he died one day protecting you? You may have spent more time with him than me but we are already much closer. I won’t let him die for you, someone who doesn’t even bother to ask why he tries so hard. I’ve said it to you before, and maybe not in the most respectful situation, but I meant it. You’ve cost Merlin so much, and you don’t even appreciate his sacrifices. You can’t.”  
            “If he won’t tell me, why does it matter if I ask?” Arthur replied angrily.

            “Maybe if you had shown concern, even if he wasn’t going to tell the truth, then we wouldn’t be together now. I feel conflicted to thank your obstinate pride in treating Merlin like you have.”

            “…what is it that he won’t tell me?” Arthur asked with the slightest twinge of desperateness.

            There was a pause before Garrick answered, probably to think. His voice was steady and clear for Arthur to understand so it didn’t need repeated.

            “No matter how Merlin comes to feel for me, he will never abandon you, even if he’s upset.” He told Arthur who was carefully listening. “A prince is taught from a young age that his life is not his own. It belongs to the people. His marriage and body and mind serve purpose to his kingdom and not his fancy. Surely it’s a great pressure on you but it isn’t the worst.”

            “I will be king one day.” Arthur interrupted to remind Garrick.

            “And even that is less than what weighs on Merlin.” The Sythian Prince nodded.

            Arthur was immediately confused but concerned. What could possibly be so important about Merlin that it outweighed kingship?

            “What is his burden, then?” Arthur asked.

            “You.” Garrick said so plainly that Arthur wondered if he even heard it right.

            “…me? I’m the burden?”

            “You don’t belong to yourself.” Garrick said seriously with a darker tone so it sank in. “The kingdom may come to rest on your shoulders but it is Merlin who keeps you alive, who protects you. He’s like an angel in some ways. You alone are one kingdom but by protecting you, Merlin is doing something much bigger. He is bringing refuge and freedom to those who deserve it and he puts so much hope in you that you will bring the change that we all need, even Sythian. He won’t tell you about it in fear that you will betray his hopes. It’s much easier to protect you when nobody knows that there is always a shield between you and your enemies.”

            Arthur didn’t know what to say or even how he should stand. He recalled Merlin making mentions of Arthur’s destiny before but this was what he meant?

            “How has he been protecting me?” Arthur asked Garrick as he met the other prince’s eyes again. “I’m the best swordsman in Camelot and Merlin can’t even manage chores. Maybe you don’t know because you’ve never gone to battle with him but he can’t fight.”

            “Maybe not when you’re looking.” Garrick nodded seriously but took a step back now. “He’d probably be upset with me if he knew I told you about this.”

            “But you’ve hardly explained anything.” Arthur protested as Garrick started walking down the hall toward the servants’ quarters. “He can actually fight and only fakes being weak?”

            “In a different way then you’re imagining, yes.” Garrick said without looking back. “He’s the strongest fighter I know.”

            Arthur was left in the hallways again as he gripped the small purple stone he’d almost forgotten about. He immediately made a plan to dispose of it some place in the woods. It was so small they would never find it. Maybe it was just stupid anger but it must not have been that important if Merlin hadn’t come back for it yet.

            Arthur turned toward the servants’ quarters again and took a separate corridor from the one Garrick disappeared down on the right. Just as he’d left the hall, Merlin came walking back toward the place he and Arthur had spoken. His eyes scanned the floors and corners of the hallway, carefully looking for a shiny violet pebble. During his frantic search for the stone, Garrick was climbing down the stairs of a spiral corridor in search of something himself, or rather, someone.

            He found his mute manservant several floors down and took him by surprise when he shut the door to the armory where Eldon was polishing his armor. The servant jumped and looked back as Garrick walked over with a gentler step than before. Eldon was more worried about the delicate manner in which his master was moving than that he had locked the door behind him. He gave the prince a questioning look.

            “I believe there’s a conversation we’ve yet to have.” Garrick said in a low and even tone and Eldon’s worries only grew.


	19. Chapter 19

            There was a long silence in the armory as Eldon watched his master carefully, wondering how long it would be before the prince started shouting. Would he shout? Garrick was aware that for anything to happen, he’d have to speak, but he wasn’t sure how he should approach the situation. While feeling the very obvious need to protect his younger sister, he also respected Eldon. It didn’t seem like any harm had been done so far and Aster looked so happy with him. Prince Garrick was certainly in no position to deny someone else their happiness in love, even if it was hidden.

            “…my sister,” Garrick said to remind Eldon how personal it was. “Your relationship with her is different from how you’ve led on?”

            Eldon swallowed and his gaze left the prince before he slowly nodded. There was no point in lying.

            “You realize this should have been announced, don’t you?” Garrick asked him. “You’ve been freely walking the same halls as her. You’re a servant, Eldon. You’re trusted by us. Do you have any idea what this would look like to others? You’ve been here since we were just young boys and Aster is still only a girl.”

            Eldon looked up and wished he could make his defense but the room remained absent of his long lost voice. He tried instead to give this look of request that both Garrick and Aster had come to know well.

            “I understand without having to hear it.” Garrick told Eldon. “You really love her.”

            Eldon nodded meaningfully with a look that Garrick had never seen before. The prince sensed that his sister had seen it many times, however. It was so honest, a look of desperate conveyance, one that showed care and a bit of sadness in the fact that it couldn’t be said aloud.

            “…I myself won’t forbid your relationship but I cannot speak for my father.” Garrick said with a perhaps regretful look of seriousness. “Having Aster present is necessary and I will remain close in case I’m needed. Just know that it’s not because I’m allowing you two to walk free after sneaking around. I’m only letting you go because there’s no one else that Aster would love that I would trust with her.”

            Eldon nodded as a bit of weight lifted from his chest. Prince Garrick took a step and clapped the servant’s shoulder once before turning toward the door.

            “Oh,” he said as he looked back and Eldon looked up from the armor. “You’ll speak to my father this evening after supper. Know that it will take extreme favor for him to accept you.”

            Eldon was brought under by the new fear and Garrick felt a bit guilty as he left but knew there wasn’t anything he could do that he hadn’t, really. He’d already given them an advantage of sorts. Surely they didn’t think they could wait until he became king. Besides, people may think that the prince would make for a softer king than his father but that wasn’t true. There were quite a few things that Garrick would change about the law, given the chance, and not many of them would be freedoms. As pleasant as the idea was, freedom made way for injustice, ironically. Garrick was wise like his father and loving like his mother, but he was also strategic all on his own.

            After speaking with Eldon, Garrick headed back toward his room where he hoped to talk to Merlin about the new blond guest occupying the servants’ quarters. Before he could reach his chambers, however, he found Merlin in the corridor where Arthur had just been. He was on his knees, eyes moving attentively about the floor as a maid tried to convince him to stand. Garrick found the sight slightly worrying but also slightly amusing. The maid looked up and the prince waved her off without a word.

            Merlin didn’t look up even as the maid disappeared from his side and Garrick sank to his knees in her place beside the dark-haired boy.

            “Maybe you dropped it on your way to the prince’s room.” Garrick said in a casual tone.

            “It was in my hand. I think it slipped when I turned the corner.” Merlin replied without looking up.

            “But it’s so small. How do you plan to find it on your own?” the prince smiled slightly.

            “I have to find it. It’s important.” Merlin said.

            The sorcerer suddenly jolted in surprise, only now realizing how the voice beside him had deepened. He looked back at Garrick kneeling beside him with an amused smirk. The prince leaned over and gently pressed a kiss into Merlin’s left cheek. The boy blushed but his surprised expression didn’t change.

            “So what did you lose?” Garrick asked as he started to stand.

            Merlin followed suit and brushed off his knees despite there not being much dust on the floor.

            “Um, it rolled.” Merlin answered first. “The stone you let me keep, it slipped from my hand and I can’t find it now.”

            “Maybe Prince Arthur has it.”

            “…so you spoke with him?” Merlin murmured.

            “Did anything happen?” Garrick asked with a slightly more serious expression. “Should I have made him leave?”

            “Uh, no.” Merlin said quickly. “I mean, he’ll leave on his own. Nothing happened.”

            Merlin buried the slight buzz on his bottom lip under his teeth and Garrick pretended not to notice.

            “He told you to come back, didn’t he?” the prince asked.

            “I’ve already told him no.” Merlin said.

            “Don’t feel like I’m angry with you.” Garrick said while shaking his head with concern. “I’m only making sure he isn’t a threat to us.”

            “He isn’t.” Merlin said surely. “I mean he’s a prince. He wouldn’t do anything dishonorable. He has a lot to lose.”

            Garrick only nodded and Merlin felt the need to add on.

            “Besides, I’ve already made my decision.” He said.

            “Then maybe we should enjoy our last day in Sythian before travelling to Camelot.” Garrick said with a light smile. “I believe tonight will be a bit eventful.”

            Merlin gave a questioning look.

            “Someone has been courting my sister and he’ll be speaking with my father after the evening meal.” Garrick explained.

            “Eldon?” Merlin asked to Garrick’s surprise.

            “How did you know?” he asked. “Did you overhear them?”

            “Actually that’s why I’m looking for the stone.” Merlin said. “…I think I could hear Eldon.”

            “…you could hear Eldon? Like his thoughts?”

            “What if the reason the stone didn’t work is because someone else’s blood had already touched it?” Merlin asked. “A lot of charms only work once, especially powerful ones like that.”

            “But Eldon has never seen the stone.” Garrick said. “I mean, I don’t think he’s ever tried to tell me about it.”

            “When did you get the stone? Was it after Eldon moved into the castle?”

            “…a few months after.” The prince nodded. “You’re sure it was him?”

            “I heard him this morning when he brought your breakfast.” Merlin nodded surely. “Um, is it really alright that the servants see us like that?”

            “We didn’t do anything indecent.” He shrugged. “Besides, my father knows and has accepted it. While keeping common decency in mind, we’ve nothing to hide.”

            “Your father knows?” Merlin asked, the slightest bit upset. “About us? The king knows about us?”

            “…did I not mention that last night.”

            Merlin shook his head and Garrick tried not to make it seem like a big deal.

            “Well he’s known about my preferences for several years now.” The prince said without any tone indicating significance. “Even my mother knew.”

            “But you must have just told him.” Merlin said. “I should have gone with you.”

            “I haven’t actually spoken with him today.” Garrick replied in a quieter voice.

            “What?”

            “It’s not that I said we were together. I think he assumed-’

            “You mean you let him assume.” Merlin finished blankly.

            A small wave of shame came over Garrick.

            “I don’t really know whether or not I like the confidence.” Merlin told him. “To be honest, it reminds me of home.”

            The shame turned bitter as the prince bore another comparison to Arthur. It was a reminder that Merlin was already deeply attached to someone else, someone that Garrick felt he would never be able to compensate for if he were to break them apart.

            “I’ll make it clear to my father…if our relationship is as it was this morning.” Garrick said, not daring to add wood to the fire.

            “It isn’t a big problem, really.” Merlin said. He was a bit ashamed himself for mentioning Arthur. “I just don’t want to be misunderstood. I didn’t just follow you here in the hopes of seducing you.”

            “I know.” Garrick nodded with his eyes cast at the floor.

            Merlin contemplated his next words for only a few short seconds before stepping a little closer and gently cupping the left side of Garrick’s face in his palm.

            “But I think following you is the greatest thing I’ve ever done.” Merlin whispered.

            A brief smile found Garrick’s lips before it disappeared under Merlin’s. Though the halls were empty, the two stayed cautious and eventually parted to continue the search for the purple stone, all the while stealing glances at each other with the teasing grins of lovers.


	20. Chapter 20

            Arthur quietly rode back through the markets and toward the castle. A noticeable amount of guilt sat densely in his gut after having thrown the purple stone into a dark cave just an hour’s travel from the castle. Even though it was a short distance, retrieving such a small item out of a dark and dangerous cavern like that would be nearly hopeless. Regret had already begun to cloud the prince’s mind.

            Once he arrived at the castle’s back, he stashed his horse in the stables and made sure any seals and crests were hidden before progressing toward the servants’ quarters. Upon entering the palace, he was greeted with the chattering of maids and servants. They only paused a brief moment before resuming their gossip.

            “I doubt even King George would allow a marriage to happen.” One of the maids said.

            “People once thought that he wouldn’t allow magic yet he married a witch.” A younger maid told her. “The prince is his son. If any such marriage were to happen, it would be for him.”

            “It’s likely they aren’t celibate in the first place.” A third and much older maid added.

            Arthur pushed their words out and kept walking through the hall toward the kitchen. He’d been listening to servants gossip for the duration of his stay and it’d made him feel a bit self-conscious. What did his servants say about him? Was it only Sythian that had so much gossip? Because they were bored? Or were there servants like this working in his castle?

            “You’re going to speak with the king?” a servant near the staircase out of the kitchen asked someone.

            No response came and Arthur glanced up out of habit. He found Eldon standing at the top of the steps beside the servant with a rather anxious expression.

            “Or, I guess you’re writing to him?” the servants asked in a quieter voice to correct his mistake.

            “The princess is speaking for him.” A knight said as he came from the hall past the exit. “Dinner is over with and the king is already expecting you, Eldon.”

            “Good luck.” A maid at the bottom of the stairs said, the same maid that tended to the princess herself.

            Eldon nodded and followed the knight as he led the way toward the throne room. Arthur then looked to the maid and stopped her before she passed him, momentarily humoring the thought that he was becoming a gossip himself.

            “What is he speaking to the king for?” Arthur asked.

            “It’ll be announced, I suppose.” The maid sighed. “He and the princess have been in love for quite some time. Not just fancy each other but true love. It’s been especially hard on Eldon, the poor boy.”

            “Why?”

            “Well it isn’t easy loving someone you can’t speak to, much less a royal.” The maid said like it should be obvious. “He can’t even give his own defense to the king. Princess Aster will have to speak for him. If the two weren’t such a perfect match I would be much more concerned.”

            “Why can’t Eldon speak for himself?” Arthur asked confusedly.

            The maid tilted her head slightly, briefly wondering how such a dense boy was let in the castle.

            “The boy’s a mute.” She said to Arthur’s surprise. “He was tortured as a child and hasn’t been able to speak since. The effects are permanent. He has his literacy and such but voicing his thoughts is no luxury he has. Thank your lucky stars you’ve got it. There are far too many like yourself who waste such a thing.”

            Arthur was still baffled by the news as the maid walked away so he didn’t take the chance to defend himself. How had he not realized Eldon couldn’t speak? It was rare, in the prince’s defense, but he should have known. Everyone was just so normal around him that he hadn’t thought…

            Arthur wasn’t able to contemplate it long. The cook found him and ordered him back to the cleaning duties which he’d formerly been slacking on. Arthur made himself the promise that he wouldn’t leave here without Merlin. There had to be a way to get him back.

            As the hidden prince of Camelot mopped the floors in the kitchen, the Prince of Sythian waited several levels up in the throne room. Garrick stood stoically by his father’s throne and while the princess was invited to sit by her father, she’d refused and now stood by her own chair as they waited for Eldon. Merlin stood at the left of the room by Garrick but remained quiet. Everyone was cautiously aware of the tension in the room. The king alone found it odd to be so cold after a pleasant meal together. Aster nearly turned to her father herself but heavy raps on the doors brought her lips to a close as she stiffened.

            Guards opened both doors and a knight led Eldon in. The knight briefly introduced Eldon as was proper and bowed out. The king was quite confused as to why the knight would leave. How did Eldon intend to speak to him when there wasn’t any writing material?

            Eldon stepped forward as the guards closed the doors under the knight’s orders. Aster left her father’s side to meet Eldon’s. The king watched curiously. He nearly asked why his daughter was speaking for Eldon but the slightly apologetic look on her face stalled the question.

            “We have something very important to tell you.” Aster started as she met her father’s eyes. “And it should have been brought to your attention much sooner.”

            The king tensed on his throne when Aster gently took Eldon’s hand. Garrick made a silent prayer from his place but said nothing aloud. It was their time to speak.

            “Eldon and I are in love.” Aster announced with a surprisingly hearty voice that Merlin found elegant and much like her spirit.

            The king stood but his daughter spoke again before he could step down.

            “It isn’t sudden.” she told him. “It’s a friendship that has grown to something more.”

            “You waited this long to tell me?” the king asked his daughter rather than Eldon. “Your mother and I told both you and your brother that you can choose to love who you please. You shouldn’t have kept this from me. Do you not trust me, Aster?”

            “It isn’t trust, father.” Aster said quickly. “I know you want what’s best for me and you would accept me loving a servant but…he cannot speak.”

            Aster sucked in a quick breath and felt Eldon’s grip tighten on hers. The king understood what she was trying to say. It was one thing for a commoner to marry into royalty but something else for a mute one to have to socialize with nobles. Most nobles would have trouble understanding him. There was also the fact that if anything happened to both the king and Prince Garrick, Aster’s husband would be the one to ascend the throne. How could a kingdom have a mute king?

            “But we have a plan, I promise.” Aster said and there was a bit of hope as well as urgency in her eyes. “There’s an enchanted stone, one that Eldon came across a long time ago.”

            Both Merlin and Garrick shared alarmed glances at the mention of the stone.

            “If we find it, I can hear Eldon’s thoughts and speak for him.” Aster told the king. “We already know that it’s supposed to be in a cave. If we have several men search for it, we’ll find it sooner.”

            “Even if we find this stone, the people won’t respect a mute ruler, should anything happen to me or your brother.” King George said.

            “This stone,” Garrick said as he stepped toward the lovers. “What does it look like?”

            “Um, very small, dark purple,” Aster said. “Eldon showed it to me in a book. The druids told him they would hide it in a cave.”

            “About the size of a pea?” Merlin asked a bit more urgently.

            “…you’ve seen it?” Aster asked as Eldon stared hopefully at the boys.

            “I…I didn’t think it worked.” Garrick said while looking ashamed. “We’d had it for years.”

            “Had?” the king asked his son.

            “I gave it to Merlin as a gift but now it’s lost.” Garrick said. “It should be somewhere in the halls. We’ve looked but it can’t have gotten far.”

            “It’s in the castle?!” Aster exclaimed and grabbed onto Eldon’s arm in wishful excitement.

            “I dropped it near the servants’ quarters but we already looked. We found nothing.” Merlin said.

            Aster’s excitement depleted but Eldon’s determination grew. It was strong in his eyes and Garrick saw it easily.

            “Maybe we should ask him.” Garrick told Merlin quietly.

            “Him?” Merlin asked confusedly, only to understand a second later.

            “Arthur.” Garrick nodded. “What if he walked off with it?”

            “Why would he take a pebble with him?”

            “To smite me, I suppose.”

            “He’d never seen it.” Merlin said with a shake of his head.

            “Arthur?” Aster asked.

            “Guess I’m bad at whispering.” Garrick sighed.

            “It’s a name that sticks out.” Merlin mumbled in agreement.

            “Are you talking about the prince?” Aster asked her brother.

            “We will handle the stone.” Garrick assured her and Eldon. “We’ll leave you three to discuss this new reveal.”

            “No. I want to come.” The princess said as the two boys were already heading out of the room.

            “You will stay, Aster.” The king said.

            Eldon didn’t let go of the princess’s hand as Prince Garrick and his own lover left the throne room.

            “I’m sure someone of Merlin’s talents could use a proper finding spell.” The king assured his daughter.

            Aster sighed reluctantly but Eldon glanced between the two others in surprise. Aster caught sight and a relieved chuckle slips through her lips.

            “Seems odd, someone from Camelot, one royal’s servant, another royal’s lover, and also a sorcerer.” She said which only confused Eldon more. “I’ll explain later.”

            For now she kissed him lightly on the cheek under the king’s watchful eye before they dove into a long discussion of matrimony possibilities and rights to the throne. Meanwhile, another unusual pair sought out a bitter and broken prince whose hatred for mopping grew by the second.


	21. Chapter 21

            “I’ve already cleaned them.” Arthur sighed impatiently as he was being hassled by one of the rather pompous servants.

            “There are spots, you twit.” The young man pointed out as he held the chalice up at Arthur. “You expect a royal to drink out of something like this?”

            “…I doubt they would really mind. Give them some credit.” Arthur said. “They aren’t all complete oafs like yourself.”

            “Not all of them?” the servant asked with eyes stretched in outrage. “Are you insulting royalty?!”

            The entire kitchen of workers and passing maids stilled. They each looked over with mental spears poised in Arthur’s direction as if realizing a traitor was among them.

            “…I don’t mean to insult your ruler, nor his family.” Arthur said with honesty built in to every word. “I only mean that a few spots on the outside of a cup wouldn’t be turned away simply because they’re royal.”

            “You think they should be lowered to your standards?” the servant asked.

            “Leave him alone, Henry.” Annalisa said as she came to stand beside Arthur with a half-filled laundry basket in her arms. “He’s not used to working and a cup with a few water spots is not anything to harass him about.”

            “It’s alright, Anna. I am used to dealing with people of all sorts, not all quite as understanding as you.” Arthur told her.

            Annalisa smiled a bit at that while Henry glared harder.

            “It doesn’t excuse the poor job he’s been doing since he first arrived. He isn’t a dog.” Henry told the young maid. “You have a job too. You can’t do his work all the time.”

            “Well if you have all this time to complain to him,” Annalisa said as she used one gentle hand to push the cup back to Henry’s chest. “How about you wash it off?”

            The servant stared at her for a moment but then his glare stiffened in frustration and he pushed the cup back onto the counter on his left before leaving. The kitchen then slowly resumed its pace but with lower voices than before. Arthur turned to thank the maid but Annalisa had a serious expression as she looked up at him.

            “He is right, though.” She said quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. “I can’t do your work either and if you plan on staying here longer, you have to pull your own weight. There are a lot of people who would do much more than clean just for that spot on the floor at night.”

            Arthur nearly answered with something along the lines of “they can find a floor just as good anywhere else” but closed his mouth and realized what she meant. It was a castle, a safer place than outside where Sythian struggled with crime and the boredom normally extinguished by work. Even if these people were offered work in other kingdoms where such problems weren’t as difficult to overcome, they weren’t welcome there. Nearly half of the servants in this castle were involved with magic in some way. This was their safe haven, a place where they were happy to work because it gave them reason and peace of mind.

            “…you’re very wise.” Arthur told the girl with a light smirk. “You remind me of someone, actually.”

            “A brilliant high priestess?” Annalisa grinned charmingly through the slight smudge of dirt under her left cheekbone.

            “Someone very important to me.” Arthur said without as strong a smile as before but it was still there. “He doesn’t have magic but he’s oddly wise at times, very naïve and lazy…but very loyal.”

            “Sounds like a dog.” Annalisa laughed.

            “Sometimes I wonder.” Arthur sighed with a wholehearted smile this time.

            There was a sudden rumble of voices as a knight moved away from the stairs and someone stepped down them. His brown hair was briefly tugged at by the draft in the kitchen as he stepped down into it, shortly followed by a very particular dark-haired boy with fairer skin. Merlin’s eyes immediately found Arthur but the hidden prince didn’t step forward. He stood with the others in the kitchen like a normal servant though his posture in front of royalty already said otherwise.

            “You,” Garrick said, obviously avoiding using Arthur’s name while looking at him. “We need to talk to you.”

            “Is it about the cup?” one of the maids asked and others burst into laughter.

            The prince and Merlin’s faces stayed serious, as did Arthur and Annalisa’s.

            “It’s a matter of urgency.” Garrick added unblinkingly.

            Arthur, still stubborn and a bit bitter, didn’t give in to the request.

            “I’m only a servant. I can’t have any sway in your urgent matters.” He said and turned away.

            “If you don’t come, I’ll have the guards take you.” Garrick said with a harsh tone. “This isn’t about me or you or Merlin. This is about my sister.”

            “She’s a witch.” Arthur said harshly as he looked back to the two with his arms crossed. “I’m sure she can fix whatever problem there is.”

            “She’s the princess.” Annalisa whispered to Arthur with a confused expression and he realized what he said.

            “I…she has magic. I don’t. What could I do for her?” Arthur whispered back as some form of apology.

            “I don’t have time for this, Arthur.” Prince Garrick growled. “You have something that belongs to my sister and I demand it back. You can’t steal from an ally.”

            The kitchen froze up as stares found Arthur again. Merlin directed his eyes at the Camelot Prince as well but for a different reason, just as a way of pleading. Arthur heard the thump beside him and looked over to see the laundry basket Annalisa had been holding now sat on the floor. The maid had stepped back from him with the heavy stare of fear glazed over her eyes.

            “I-I’m sorry.” She murmured vacantly as she sank to the floor in some kind of bow. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I’m sorry. I don’t hurt people. I promise. I only do what’s good for the Alder family.”

            Her head was ducked but Arthur could faintly hear the sniffling. His heart sank in confusion.

            “What are you doing?” he asked her.

            “I’m sorry, my lord.” Annalisa told him quietly. “But I can’t help being born like this. I’ve already lost my father, please. I promise I’ve done nothing wrong.”

 _She’s…scared of me_ , Arthur realized.

            She was only just smiling at Arthur and now she was shaking with tears. The same girl who had helped him since he arrived was scared of him, terrified of what he might do to her. Arthur could almost hear his father condemning her despite that. A Pendragon entered this safe haven and hid himself. Of course a witch would be scared.

            Arthur knelt down and gently rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She flinched but didn’t dare move.

            “I’m not my father, Anna.” Arthur told her quietly. “You’re safe here, I promise. I know you to be a good friend…it’s alright if you want to be mad at me for not saying anything. My father isn’t your king anymore.”

            Annalisa carefully looked up. Her shaking lessened but no smile found her lips again. She quickly grabbed the laundry basket from between them and hurried out of the kitchen through the outside door with tears still in her eyes. When Arthur stood, he didn’t even have to look back to know that everyone was staring at him, waiting, either scared or angry or maybe even amused that a prince would scrub pots. He directed his attention to the other prince in the room instead.

            “I’m sorry,” Garrick said steadily, seriously. “But it’s important.”

            Arthur looked to Merlin who briefly glanced away but met his eyes again with a nod of insistence.

            “…we should go upstairs then.” Arthur said.

            Garrick nodded and turned. He let Merlin walk ahead of him to Arthur’s distaste but the filth-covered prince followed without another word or glance in the direction of the kitchen. Arthur requested clean clothes and Garrick led him to a guest chamber separate from Merlin’s. The two lovers waited outside while Arthur was bathing.

            “It’s not like Arthur to steal.” Merlin told Garrick as they were waiting. “Maybe it’s just rolled away or one of the maids threw it outside thinking it was just a pebble.”

            “Love makes you do crazy things.” Garrick said with his arms folded which caused discomfort to course through Merlin.

            Merlin listened for a brief moment to make sure Arthur and the servant inside the room were still trying to get him washed. Then he turned to lean on Garrick against the wall. The prince was confused but not entirely bothered. Merlin stared into his eyes from a six-inch distance at a nearly equal level.

            “You’re stubborn in a surprising way.” Merlin said quietly.

            “You’re stubborn in a not-so-surprising way.” Garrick countered.

            “Well I’m not a prince.” Merlin smiled a bit.

            “You’re more than a prince.” Garrick nodded quietly and Merlin’s smile faded. “You realize the heart of a warrior is what makes one great? It’s the same for a ruler, a knight, even a servant. We have reasons for what we do, why we fight, what keeps us alive. Eldon and Aster have that for each other…and that’s what you are for me. I would do anything to keep you safe. That’s what it means when I say I love you.”

            Merlin’s heart pounded and Garrick could faintly feel it against his chest. It briefly reminded him of an excited animal. Merlin tried to cover it up a bit when he remembered where they are.

            “Well you shouldn’t worry.” He said and dropped his voice to an even lower whisper. “I’m also very powerful in a surprising way.”

            “I know you are.” Garrick smiled and pressed a gentle kiss under Merlin’s eye.

            Merlin took the risk and met his lips anyway, if even for a moment, just to get another taste of his lips, sweet like the wine that was served with dinner. The two parted before a maid came down the hall and try to act casual though the maid wore a knowing look as she passed with a smile. Merlin blushed but Garrick smiled pleasantly with a nod. Seconds later, the servant left Arthur’s chambers. Prince Garrick and Merlin stepped in to find him leaning back against one beam of the bed with his arms folded and his hair nearly dry.

            “Better?” Garrick asked.

            “What is it you’re looking for?” Arthur asked without looking over. “I haven’t taken anything.”

            “We’re only asking because I lost it around the time I spoke to you.” Merlin said with only a little delicacy toward his former master and lover’s guest.

            Arthur’s posture turned a bit uneasy and Garrick noticed the stiffness in his shoulders.

            “You know what we’re talking about, don’t you?” he asked the other prince.

            “A rock?” Arthur asked in a disinterested tone but his eyes told a different story when he glanced at Merlin. “The little pebble you dropped? That’s what’s so important that you had to out me in front of the kitchen staff and scare Anna for?”

            “The stone’s enchanted, Arthur.” Merlin said seriously.

            Surprise widened Arthur’s eyes but Garrick became less patient.

            “Where is it now?” he demanded of Arthur.

            Arthur didn’t speak and only answered with a glare. Garrick took a step forward but Merlin took his arm. Arthur was confused why Garrick would stop so easily but Garrick knew that Merlin might use his magic to protect Arthur. There was no point in putting Merlin in danger just so Garrick could knock some sense into the spoiled prince. Merlin pulled him back for a moment.

            “What if you go speak with your father for now?” He asked Garrick. “Tell him that we’ll be leaving soon. We last saw Arthur not long ago so it can’t be far. I’ll stay here and get an answer.”

            “I can’t leave you here w-”

            “Yes you can.” Merlin said quietly. “Remember? I’m powerful in a surprising way. Besides, Arthur isn’t the brightest when it comes to my talents. I can handle myself.”

            “I know you can.” Garrick said.

            He pressed a kiss onto Merlin’s forehead, not even meaning to smite Arthur but it worked. Arthur’s blood boiled at the sight but Garrick left the room before anything could breakout between them. The door closed and Arthur was left with the boy who used to serve him with a sarcastic grin and seemingly annoying banter that the prince now missed gravely.

            “You’ve come a long way.” Arthur said before Merlin could get a word out. “Does it feel good? Being treated like royalty?”

            “Did it feel good being treated like a servant?” Merlin replied evenly.

            Arthur reluctantly accepted the blow. It was true. Being a servant wasn’t easy. The problem was that here, servants were treated badly by other servants. That wouldn’t be a problem in Camelot, really, but Arthur could imagine that in Camelot, most of those at higher stations treated servants badly. Arthur wasn’t sure which was worse.

            “That stone is very important, Arthur.” Merlin said and Arthur unfolded his arms. “You know Eldon? Garrick’s servant?”

            “The mute?” Arthur asked. “The one that’s in love with Annalisa?”

            “…wow, they are gossips.” Merlin murmured.

            “What does he have to do with the stone? How is it enchanted?” Arthur asked. “Does Eldon have magic? Has he hurt someone?”

            “Not everyone with magic is evil, Arthur.” Merlin said while trying to keep the personal tone of hurt out of his voice but failing. “…do you think anyone with a sword is evil?”

            “Swords are different than magic.” Arthur answered.

            “How?” Merlin asked. “A sword can kill someone. A sword in the hands of a bad man doesn’t make the sword bad, Arthur. It could be the same sword you use to defend the innocent lives of others and magic is the same as that. It’s the person wielding it. Having magic doesn’t make someone good or evil. It only gives them something to defend themselves with.”

            “You say that because you’ve spent all your time inside the castle.” Arthur argued.

            “The princess has magic.” Merlin said. “Do you know what she plans to do with it? Heal people. It’s like what I do only her magic could save someone near death. She’s a good person. What about Annalisa? She has magic. You told her you aren’t like your father but you refuse to believe any good can come from magic. You would see her burned because of it?”

            “She doesn’t have to practice it.” Arthur said but his voice wasn’t as strong as his doubts grew.

            “She was born with it. It’s part of her. Do you know how it feels to have to deny that? Something that makes you special?”

            Arthur didn’t speak this time. He could feel his resolve crumbling away. Every reason he’d held onto, every word his father had told him, they weren’t strong enough. The truth of what Merlin was telling him was harsh. The way Arthur thought, the things he’d believed in up until now, it was all for nothing? Just a waste?

            “This stone is important to Aster and Eldon.” Merlin said while Arthur was still trying to process his thoughts. “With it, Aster will be able to hear him. That stone allows someone to hear the thoughts of whoever’s blood first touches it. That was Eldon’s. Where did you put it, Arthur?”

            “…a cave.” Arthur answered uneasily as he thought back to his brief journey. “…I can go get it. I’ll ride out in the morning.”

            “The morning?” Merlin asked.

            “It’s already dark.” Arthur nodded toward the windows. “…and the cave is difficult to navigate. It will be easier in the light.”

            A silence weighed through the room and Arthur looked to Merlin again. Merlin stared back with an unreadable expression that made Arthur feel guilty and childish.

            “Why did you do it?” Merlin finally asked.

            “I thought it belonged to you.” Arthur answered honestly.

            “And that’s why you threw it into a cave?” Merlin asked with a disbelieving look. “Because you were jealous of Garrick?”

            “I don’t have to be jealous of a-”

            “Don’t think that because you’re royalty you can insult him.” Merlin said in a harsh tone. “He isn’t the one at fault here so quit being a clotpole and just be grateful that he’s not forcing you out of the castle into a kingdom of magic. You’re not safe here, Arthur. I said that it matters who wields the magic and Sythian has its bad people just like Camelot does. You have enemies out there, ones who have lost their loved ones and would kill you for revenge against Uther.”

            “So why did your _lover_ have to mention that we were allies?” Arthur argued.

            “Because you were being an idiot!” Merlin shouted at him.

            Arthur stood in silence and Merlin briefly regreted raising his voice if only for the reason that Arthur was still a prince, still capable of putting someone like Merlin in the stocks where he’d prefer not to be.

            “What’s done is done.” Merlin stated. “We’ll protect you on our way out tomorrow but you have to come with us to show us the cave.”

            “You’re awfully sure of yourself now that you have a bit of power.” Arthur nodded. “…he hasn’t actually made you a noble yet, has he?”

            Merlin didn’t answer. Arthur didn’t need to know that he was still technically a commoner. That status wasn’t as degraded here, not that Arthur was the type to degrade someone for it.

            “I could treat you like royalty, you know.” Arthur said and Merlin tried to shut out his words with closed eyes. “The law wouldn’t let us be together but one day I’ll be king. Things will change.”

            Arthur hit an unknown chord with Merlin.

            _Things will change…_

            Was that how Merlin was supposed to guide Arthur? To create Albion? Not by their being together but could Merlin convince Arthur that magic could be good? That it wasn’t always evil? Was that their destiny?

            _But Garrick_ , Merlin thought to himself.

            “I’m not going to change my mind.” Merlin said strongly. “There’s nothing you can do, Arthur. He’s important to me and I’m not going to leave his side. He needs me more than you do.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked with an offended tone though his throat ached dryly.

            “I should go and tell Garrick that we aren’t leaving until the morning.” Merlin said as he turned. “Sleep well, Arthur.”

            Arthur didn’t even have the time to respond before the chamber doors were shut and he was left in a silence only broken by the fire crackling at the right of the room. He only endured it for a moment before leaving the room and going after Merlin himself. He wasn’t finished, not just yet.


	22. Chapter 22

            “It’s already dark.” The king told his son. “You can’t so searching for something so small when there’s no light, especially not with Prince Arthur. This is dangerous territory for him. He should have come to me in the first place.”

            “He seems to like challenges.” Garrick murmured but the sounds made way to everyone’s ears in the throne room.

            “It can wait a night.” Aster nodded in agreement with her father. “We can all go when it’s safer.”

            “I’m not allowing either of you to join them.” King George told Aster and Eldon who stood by her side. “They have what they need. Arthur can guide them, Garrick can protect them, and Merlin can locate the stone.”

            “He can’t use magic in front of Arthur.” Garrick said.

            “Then distract Arthur. Lead him away from Merlin if you have to. Just find that stone.” The king said.

            “…I guess I’ll go tell the others, then, see if Merlin’s gotten an answer.” Garrick said as he turned.

            He was only five steps far when a sudden rush of pain washed over him. It was concentrated in his head and a bit in his gut, almost like a hunger. Dread immediately took a familiar place in his body as an old enemy hummed in his ears.

            _“Did you miss us?”_ the voices chimed.

            Garrick fell down to his knees and it alarmed everyone in the room. Two guards hurried over as the king stood from his throne. Garrick hardly noticed the guards’ hands brush him as he clutched his head with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying not to cry out.

            “Garrick!” the king shouted as he got closer.

            One of the guards held King George back and Eldon held Aster back as well.

            _“Gotten chummy with your dinner?”_ the voices snickered in Garrick’s mind. _“You shouldn’t have left his side, you know.”_

            “No!” Garrick shouted hoarsely at the demons in his head. “You can’t have him!”

            _“You need him like we need him, Garrick.”_

            “Leave him alone! Please!!” Garrick begged but he could already feel himself losing control of his own body.

            He stood and the guards were startled. They stood in front of the king while Eldon guarded Aster but Garrick didn’t even look back at them. He couldn’t. They’d gotten so much stronger now. He could only barely get his own words out.

            “I won’t let you hurt him.” He growled.

            In the next second like some cruel fate, Merlin ran in through the doorway. He was alarmed, having heard the shouting from two corridors away.  Garrick stared in fear at Merlin. Arthur quickly arrived behind him but Merlin hurried into the room.

            “No!” Garrick shouted which caused Merlin to freeze. “Don’t come any closer! They’re back! Run, Merlin!”

            “I can help!” Merlin argued.

            _“We can make you forget about him.”_ The voices hissed. _“You won’t even remember who he is. He’ll just be a simple boy you had to kill in order to survive. That’s what it takes to be a royal, after all. You kill in order to gain power. How do you think your family is even royalty? This is no different from what your ancestors have done. We can make it less painful for you.”_

            “Don’t!” Garrick continued to shout at Merlin.

            He tried to hold himself back but he could feel his entire body shaking with pain at every attempt. The urge to let go was tempting but there was no pain too difficult to endure when it might save the person he loved.

            “GET AWAY!!” Garrick shouted at Merlin.

            Arthur ran and grabbed Merlin back by his waist and tried to drag him out of the room but Merlin put up an immediate fight. Arthur’s strength got Merlin just past the doors when a helmet smacked Garrick in the back of the head. Garrick collapsed to an unconscious state on the floor but the shouting continued to faintly echo in the large stone room. Aster lowered her hands and Eldon stood in front of her again.

            “Is he okay?” Aster asked immediately. “I only meant to knock him down.”

            “Take him down and chain him.” The king said. “Quickly!”

            “Wait!” Merlin said and Arthur finally let him go.

            Merlin ran to Garrick’s side and started to shake him a bit.

            “Merlin, it is dangerous.” The king said gruffly. “Do you have any idea what he could do to you?!”

            “I-it was fine when we were together.” Merlin said while shaking his head frantically. “We must have gotten too far apart.”

            “It’s been back?!” the king asked angrily. “Why did neither of you tell me?!”

            “We thought it was under control.” Merlin answered defensively as he looked up at the king. “It’s alright as long as we’re close. I was on the other side of the castle just earlier so we were apart for too long. I’m sorry.”

            The king didn’t say anything and Eldon held onto Aster to calm her shaking a bit. Arthur stared from the open doors in confusion at everything.

            “Garrick,” Merlin said as he shook the unconscious prince’s arm. “Garrick, wake up. I’m here now. They’re gone, right?”

            “What’s going on?” Arthur asked as he came up behind Merlin but his attention was directed at the king.

            “Prince Arthur?” King George inquired. “You’re a bit more theatrical than I expected.”

            “And I apologize for entering your kingdom without warning.” Arthur nodded. “…I did so under the impression that my servant was in danger.”

            “…it seems he just might be.” The kind nodded rather vacantly.

            “The curse?” Aster asked, her voice tinged with fear as she passed Eldon and walked to her father’s side. “The one that mother told me about? The cursed cradle?”

            “You should be safe, darling.” King George assured her. “…the demons have already chosen who to go after and if what Merlin says is true, he should be fine.”

            “Demons?” Arthur asked with a confused and just frustrated expression. “What curse? And what has it got to do with Merlin?”

            “It just chooses people.” The king lied and Merlin acknowledged the favor with a single glance up from Garrick. “When my son was an infant, his cradle was cursed. Since, he’s had demons plague him with voices, leading him to search for a particular person to drain life from so that they might separate themselves from Garrick. The person they chose was Merlin…and it might very well be the only reason Garrick insisted on a truce with your father’s kingdom.”

            “But he hasn’t done anything.” Merlin said from his place beside the prince. “It’s only when we haven’t been close for a while. I don’t know how close I have to be but we’re both safer when we’re together.”

            Arthur stared down at Merlin who only looked at the king.

            _Is that why Merlin is choosing to stay?_ Arthur asked himself. _Not because he’s really in love but because that’s what’s keeping them both alive?_

            “Be careful.” One of the guards said as Merlin shook Garrick again.

            “Merlin, he could wake up the same.” Arthur warned.

            “I don’t think he will.” Merlin said with a shake of his head. “Garrick, hey, wake up. You can’t sleep on the floor. You’ll catch something.”

            “I’ll go fetch some smelling salts.” Aster said but her father caught her shoulder and kept her back.

            “He’s stirring.” He told her and they all looked down.

            Merlin was cautious as Garrick scrunched his eyebrows down, perhaps in pain, maybe dizziness. The prince murmured some sort of protest about not wanting to wake.

            “If you don’t, I guess I’ll be sleeping alone.” Merlin whispered close to Garrick’s ear.

            Arthur glared in suspicion at not being able to hear Merlin but he didn’t ask. He knew he probably didn’t want to hear.

            Garrick’s eyes slowly opened in a squint to see Merlin who offered a questioning smile. Garrick rolled over onto his stomach to grip the back of his head in pain.

            “You could have used a sleeping spell.” Garrick grunted, most likely to his sister.

            “Excuse me,” Aster replied in an offended tone. “But I’ve only just learned that spell and could just as easily make you sleep for months. Besides, it would have taken too long.”

            “Did I hurt anyone?” Garrick asked as he looked up again at Merlin.

            “Not really, no.” Merlin said.

            Garrick looked past Merlin at Arthur who stared down with a slightly hostile gleam. If Arthur was fighting for Merlin before, he would be downright belligerent now. It was a fact that Garrick could very well kill him and he wouldn’t even want to. It wasn’t a matter of who loved Merlin more or who Merlin loved most to Arthur. It was a matter of what was best for him. Was Merlin safer with or without Garrick?

            “The stone?” Garrick asked as Merlin helped him stand.

            “I’ll lead you both tomorrow.” Arthur replied. “And I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused out of jealousy.”

            Merlin was a little surprised that Arthur would admit to being jealous but given the circumstances, everyone was bound to be a bit more serious.

            “Garrick,” the king said and his son looked back, immediately revealing a look of apology. “How long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me?”

            Garrick turned and let Merlin’s hands drift from places where he’d been supporting him. He faced his father now.

            “I’m sorry.” He said.

            “Someone could have been killed.” The king said gruffly. “You could be dead. You could still be dying. How long?”

            “…it’s been several months.” Garrick answered. “It started as dreams but then it wasn’t…and I knew they wanted Merlin.”

            “So you were going to go after him?” the king nodded but his expression was gravely far from approving.

            “…but I couldn’t.” Garrick said and a new strength built in his eyes. “I could have. I had plans, but I couldn’t carry them through. I fell in love with him, father.”

            Merlin felt exposed in that moment, wanting but not wanting to look back at Arthur whose eyes traced the back of Merlin’s head without relent.

            “And after being together with him, when we’re close, the voices leave us alone. It’s like they’re scared of him.” Garrick told his father. “Merlin knows what’s happened to me and he knows the risks. Regardless, he wants to be with me and I can’t let him go. If I really thought he’d be able to live without me, I might have sent him away but I can’t because I don’t. This is the only safe place for him and we love each other.”

            Arthur felt useless in his part of the room, just forgotten. His feelings didn’t matter. How he felt wouldn’t keep Merlin safe. His feelings threatened the very thing that could keep Merlin alive. He was a nuisance after all.

            “…then for both of your sakes, don’t leave each other’s sides.” The king finally said but his voice was filled with reluctance. “Merlin, you are fully aware of what this means?”

            Merlin nodded.

            “And you’ll willingly stay by my son’s side?” the king asked.

            “I will, my lord.” Merlin said surely, eyes almost flickering with seriousness.

            The king nodded in just as serious a manner before his eyes flicked to Arthur. He didn’t say anything to him but looked at Garrick again.

            “…I’ll send someone else with Prince Arthur to search for the stone.” The king said. “You and Merlin will remain here and you are not to stray from each other.”

            “We can go ourselves.” Garrick told him. “Besides, we can take Arthur back to Camelot in the same trip. Merlin will need to sort out his arrangements at home before coming back and we can’t be separated. We might as well go now.”

            “…I’m not trusting enough of these demons to let you three go off alone.” The king replied.

            “And what if you lose the stone after finding it?” Aster asked her brother. “What if you don’t even find it?”

            “We will.” Garrick told her and looked to his father again. “If you insist, I’ll bring two knights with us. Prince Arthur himself is a very talented swordsman. Merlin will be safe.”

            The king didn’t speak for a moment as a loud thought crossed his mind, one Garrick would challenge. The king wasn’t so much concerned about Merlin as he was about his own son. In this situation, Garrick was the monster. Monsters were defeated. As clearly as the thought rang in the king’s mind, he didn’t voice it. Instead, he nodded slowly to his son.

            “Three knights.” He said. “Have one bring the stone back here and carry on to Camelot. I will see you back in four days.”

            “That’s not very much time.” Garrick pointed out.

            “Ride hard.” The king said and glanced at Merlin. “And stay close.”

            Merlin did a short bow of his head. The king returned no acknowledgment as he passed the two lovers and Prince Arthur on his way out the doors. Aster and Eldon watched the three men across the room as one of them attempted to make himself scarce.

            “…I’ve caused a lot of trouble.” Arthur told Garrick as the prince turned to face him along with Merlin. “But I stand firm by my words and I will find it.”

            “I know.” Garrick nodded. “But I won’t let that be what describes your character. I’m not such an idiot as to believe you’re always in the wrong. There’s such a thing as forgiveness.”

            “I agree.” Aster said. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll forget.”

            “I will make it up to you, Princess.” Arthur said with a bow of his head that Merlin felt a bit moved by.

            He just bowed to a witch. He knew she had magic, yet he was treating her this way. Though Aster didn’t find it unordinary, as it was courtesy, Merlin and even Garrick were pleasantly surprised.

            “I believe I should get some rest before tomorrow.” Arthur said to Garrick. “The courtyard at dawn, I’m assuming.”

            Garrick nodded.

            “Wonderful.” The blond prince sighed before turning and leaving the room.

            Eldon and Princess Aster also took their leave only seconds before Merlin and Garrick stepped into the corridor from the throne room.

            “Do you think that will be enough time?” Garrick asked Merlin as they were walking back to their rooms. “I know it’s not as much as you’d like…but we can always visit again. My father will be less worried over time.”

            “If we can get to Camelot in less than two days, I’ll have time to say goodbye.” Merlin nodded but didn’t look over at Garrick.

            “…what’s wrong?” the prince asked.

            Merlin looked over, noticing the serious concern on Garrick’s face. He cracked a smile so he wouldn’t worry.

            “I’m just wondering if your head hurts.” Merlin said. “She hit you pretty hard.”

            “I’ve experienced worse injuries.” Garrick sighed with a soft smile as he continued to look at Merlin while they walked. “Of course you could heal it, couldn’t you?”

            “Perhaps.” Merlin said.

            They finally arrived at Garrick’s chamber door and Merlin turned in an attempt to kiss Garrick’s cheek but the prince pushed his door open with a flourish for Merlin to go in. Without more than a quick glance around, Merlin entered the room with a smile as Garrick shut the door behind them.

            “Oh, but my nightclothes are in the guest room.” Merlin told Garrick.

            “Borrow some of mine.” The prince grinned as he stood closer.

            His rough hands found comfort in the smooth lines of Merlin’s back as he set their kiss alight. Merlin melted into the gesture with a deep sense of bliss as he was reminded of how he was loved by Garrick.

            “You’re really planning to sleep tonight?” Merlin asked quietly with their foreheads lightly tilted together and his hands resting at Garrick’s waist.

            “That sounds vaguely like an invitation.” The prince replied with his eyes dancing between Merlin’s eyes and lips. “…I don’t want to rush anything.”

            “It’s not like I’m defenseless.” Merlin smirked. “You mean a lot to me, Garrick…and I’m glad I came here with you. I think I’m glad it was me.”

            “I’m not.” Garrick said with a shake of his head that Merlin didn’t understand. “I want to keep you safe but at the same time, I’m very dangerous.”

            “Arthur wouldn’t be alive if I was that worried about being killed.” Merlin said with an eyebrow raised slightly.

            “I’m serious.” Garrick said and Merlin’s humor melted away.

            “…well then you should get used to me.” Merlin told Garrick. “Because I’m never leaving.”

            This time, Merlin leaned into the kiss. He felt Garrick’s gentle smile beneath his lips and his feet beginning to move them in direction of the bed. With a simple thought and a flash of gold light behind Merlin’s eyelids, every candle flame in the room was vanquished. The night was then ignited by the two's much longed for intimacy. Their warmth carried on into the dawn where they woke in another day’s light, hope filling their hearts and their minds with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

            Arthur quietly waited by his horse as it was being prepared. He also tried to ignore the fact that the man he cared for was emanating an odd glow. Arthur turned to the knights accompanying them. One was taller than the others with short brown hair and he seemed awfully quiet. Arthur figured his usefulness would be in battle, not conversation. That wasn’t necessarily a fault.

            Everyone, servants and knights, had been careful about their words in front of the visiting prince since his presence was revealed. Arthur had previously spoken to the knight with dark ebony skin and shockingly blue eyes. He hadn’t been outwardly rude but like almost everyone in Sythian, did show his disapproval for the laws in Camelot. He did, after all, wield magic.

            “Have you seen the maid Annalisa since yesterday?” Arthur decided to ask the black-haired knight since he seemed the least troubled by the prince.

            “She left yesterday to travel home.” The knight answered evenly. “She was scared.”

            Arthur didn’t say anything, only felt himself resisting the guilt that pulled at him.

            “She knows you wouldn’t hurt her.” The dark-skinned knight told Arthur.

            “Then why is she scared?” Arthur asked him.

            “…she called you her friend.” He answered. “Your father would disapprove of that friendship. He’d have her killed regardless of any favor she’d done you. She fears your king, not you.”

            “I don’t want to be feared.” Arthur replied.

            “Then I hope to live and see you become king.” The knight nodded. “Perhaps then, our kingdoms can become closer allies.”

            Again, Arthur was lost on words. It wasn’t the way a prince should be but if he’d learned anything from Anna, it was that status didn’t determine whether someone was right or wrong. Everyone should have a voice. That was the kingdom Arthur wished to lead.

            The knight with black hair rode at the front with Arthur just behind him followed by the other prince and Merlin. The last two knights brought up the rear and kept a cautious eye out for anyone who might want to attack the prince of Camelot.

            The hour-long journey was quiet but oddly relaxed.  The six men dismounted their horses at a small clearing in the woods. Arthur glanced around the site to make sure it was the same place. The dark cave with damp leaves and thick moss covering its walls a few yards away assured him.

            “Uric, we’ll need torches.” Garrick told the knight with magic.

            Sir Uric retrieved two torches from his horse and one from the tallest knight’s before setting fire to their heads. He handed one of them to the dark-haired knight and one to Garrick.

            “Do you know how deep the cave is?” Garrick asked Arthur.

            “I didn’t go inside. I threw it in.” Arthur told him. “It’ll take hours to find, even if the cave is small.”

            “Just wait here.” Garrick told him. “Derris, watch the area.”

            “Yes, your highness.” The tallest knight uttered with a light tip of the head before turning to face the perimeter.

            “We won’t be gone long.” Garrick assured Arthur but the blond prince wasn’t convinced.

            Uric led the way into the cave with Merlin behind him and the others following. The cave was deeper than they had imagined and while it wasn’t as slick as the previous cave Merlin had been in, the stones were wet and moss squished freshly under their steps.

            “So how good is his toss, do you think?” the dark-haired knight asked.

            Merlin slipped on an uneven stone and Garrick caught him from behind while Uric’s suppressed snickering bounced against the cave walls.

            “You know what I meant.” The other knight sighed but he was amused as well.

            “We only need to be deep enough in that Arthur won’t take notice.” Garrick said and the knights decided his tone was too serious to make a joke of.

            “If he does, I’ll claim its source.” Uric said.

            “It’s not a well-kept secret, is it?” Merlin said more than asks.

            “Nothing in Sythian is.” the other knight confirmed.

            “So it seems.” Garrick sighed. “This should be fine.”

            They stopped at the center of one flat boulder. The walls around them were visible in the torchlight. They’d reached the end of the cave.

            “I’m still new to this one.” Merlin said as he recalled the act he’d been practicing this morning, one that didn’t require incantation.

            The three others were silent as Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, the gold glow of magic shined out and images of the cave’s every nook, turn, and hang reeled through his mind. He searched thoroughly. Every second the stone was not found, he began to worry. Was this really the right cave? The gold melted from his eyes as he looked to Uric.

            “I don’t think there’s enough light.” Merlin told him. “The stone is dark. I need to see it shining but there isn’t enough light.”

            “I-I think I can do that.” Uric nodded and he began to incant a spell that Merlin was familiar with.

            A transparent sphere of blue light formed overhead as Uric continued to murmur the words _fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme_. Merlin again searched the cave. Now in one far corner of the cave, a faint glint of light shined in Merlin’s sight. He traced a path from the light back to him before stepping in its direction. Uric kept the light held in place while Merlin knelt down and lifted the stone from a thick patch of browning moss. He smiled as he wiped it clean with his thumb. It shined wholly without a scratch, something truly magical.

            “I found it.” Merlin beamed as he walked back and held the stone up for the others to see.

            “There was ever any doubt?” Garrick grinned and rubbed Merlin’s shoulder.

            “Then one of us will take it back and the rest will carry on to Camelot?” the dark-haired knight asked.

            “Uric,” Garrick said as he received the stone from Merlin. “I think you should be the one to take it back.”

            “…I understand, sire.” Uric nodded as Garrick handed it to him.

            “The stone is safer in your care and you’re safer in Sythian.” Garrick said. “Tell my sister that I’m very happy for her and Eldon. I wish to converse with him when I return.”

            “Of course.” Uric nodded. “It’s in safe hands.”

            “I believe so.” Garrick smiled.

            After they’d all left the cave, Sir Uric mounted his horse and started his ride back to the castle to deliver the stone and Prince Garrick’s message.

            “You should ride behind Luther.” Garrick told Merlin as they walked back to their horses. “Now that we’re a knight down, I’ll ride behind Arthur. We can make camp near the border but it’s best to be in Camelot’s territory before nightfall. Our breaks can’t be too long or frequent but we can stop if it’s too exhausting.”

            “Why are you telling me this?” Merlin asked and glanced at the other three men already preparing to ride.

            “I’m worried you aren’t in the best state to travel.” Garrick said seriously. “Even though we’re being rushed, don’t ignore your health.”

            “I’m fine.” Merlin said easily but his cheeks were already slightly flushed from walking through the cave.

            “…tell me if that changes.” Garrick nodded and pressed a soft kiss onto Merlin’s forehead while Arthur was distracted.

            Merlin smiled subtly and turned to his horse while feeling a bit recharged. The five men found the path again and headed toward Camelot. They only stopped twice, once for lunch and again when it had become obvious enough to Garrick that Merlin was too tired. After a rest and plenty of water, they continued their journey.

            Arthur watched Merlin’s back cautiously, already aware that he was looking a bit off, even with the relaxed posture of his shoulders and the reassuring smile he put on when Luther looked back to check on him. Arthur was curious to know but reluctant to ask about it. He probably didn’t want to know. It shouldn’t be any more painful than it needed to be. It would be better if somehow, after this was all over and Arthur was back home, he forgot about the servant. The fact that Merlin has been so present in Arthur’s life until now would surely make it harder to accept Merlin’s absence, let alone his affection for someone else. It already hurt more than he would admit.

            They reached the Camelot border with less than an hour of daylight to spare. Garrick spent that time unpacking the supplies they’d need for the night while Merlin started preparing food by the fire that the other men had made. Even Arthur had gone to collect firewood.

            The men eventually returned to camp with plenty of wood. After dinner, Luther went to rinse dishes in the creek and Merlin began to worry about how quickly they were going through firewood. He finally offered to go collect more. He left with Derris and Arthur remained at camp with Garrick. The two quietly occupied themselves. Arthur sat on his pallet while poking the fire with a long stick. At the same time, Garrick spread out a blanket big enough for both him and Merlin to sleep comfortably on. Arthur tried to find some distraction but to no avail. He then looked over at Garrick as he was straightening one corner of the blanket and turning over to sit.

            “Thank you,” Arthur said and disrupted the lone crackling noise of the fire.

            Garrick let a brief smile through.

            “For?” He inquired.

            “For being so understanding, about the stone.” Arthur added. “I’m grateful.”

            “…it’s not like I dislike you, Arthur.” Garrick replied. “I was harsh in the beginning but I’ve never wanted to bring you unnecessary trouble. I had an objective and you were in the way. That’s all.”

            “But it’s not like we don’t have any personal conflicts.” Arthur reminded him. “Surely Merlin’s told you.”

            “He didn’t have to. It’s easy to see.”

            “And you’re still treating me like it doesn’t bother you.”

            “It does.” Garrick said and Arthur was unsure of how they got to this but the other prince continued. “I wouldn’t be able to say I love Merlin if I wasn’t bothered by the fact that you’re so close to him. It bothers me that the main reason Merlin is with me is because I’d die without him. It bothers me that of all other people to fall for him, it’s you. Not because you’re a prince or because you fight well or because you aren’t unattractive but because you’re Arthur. You two have a bond that nobody can deny or replace. There will never be a day when you aren’t special to him. Of course it bothers me.”

            Arthur was a bit confused by the slight relief combined with slight pain turning in his chest. Garrick let out a deep breath and looked at the fire for a brief moment before speaking again.

            “But that’s exactly why I must treat you well.” He told Arthur who listened seriously now. “You’re important to him, just as important as he is to you. You have a great destiny together and if I truly believed he could be happy without you, I would have separated you from him without hesitance. The fact remains that Merlin needs you and I’m no one worthy enough to decide otherwise. I want him to be safe and happy. I won’t be the one to pull you apart.”

            Arthur waited for something more but Garrick looked concerned with some thought that didn’t leave his lips. Why say all of this now?

            “Why are you telling me this?” Arthur asked.

            Garrick looked up from the fire again and at the other prince. The words he had to say, the thoughts he had been trying to hide since Merlin first accepted his love, they were finally meeting their release.

            “Because I have a favor to ask of you.” He said.

            By the time Merlin returned to camp with arms full of firewood, Arthur was already resting back on his pallet. Derris took the wood from Merlin to set in a pile several feet from the fire. Luther sat with his back to the camp. He was the first on watch.

            “Tired?” Garrick asked quietly as Merlin sat down on the blanket he’d prepared.

            “Very.” Merlin nodded.

            He lied back and Garrick lied down beside him while looking over as Merlin looked up at the sky.

            “You know, maybe when we have more time in the future, we can go see my mother together.” Merlin said.

            “In Ealdor?” Garrick asked.

            “Or maybe she’d want to come to Sythian.” Merlin shrugged. “She could live closer.”

            “I could have a dwelling built just for her.” Garrick nodded and Merlin looked over. “She could eat supper with us.”

            “It’s something she’d have to get used to.” Merlin told him.

            “Of course.” Garrick nodded again.

            “But I think she’ll be very happy for us.” Merlin smiled. “She’ll love you.”

            “I look forward to meeting the woman who raised such a kind-hearted person.” Garrick said softly.

            Merlin didn’t say anything but let his smile speak volumes. After some minutes of contemplation, he turned over to face Garrick entirely and slowly began to doze off. Only ten feet or so away, Arthur lied awake with his back turned to the couple, not in bitterness but almost like a prayer. Merlin’s hopeful thoughts had put a spear through the prince’s heart. The words that Garrick spoke while Merlin was gone now rang constantly in Arthur’s ears. He began to think he would do anything not to have heard them.


	24. Chapter 24

            It was nearly noon the next day when the five men stopped to rest. The skies had been looming darkly overhead for hours, threatening to let loose a growling storm but any rain had yet to fall. Prince Garrick and Prince Arthur had not spoken directly to each other since the night before. Merlin had noticed but decided it was simply uncomfortable for them to address each other more than necessary.

            “Doesn’t it look like it’s going to rain?” Luther asked as Derris was trying to start a fire.

            “We’ll only be stopped for lunch.” Garrick said. “After that it’s straight to the castle. If we have to, we can find shelter along the way. Merlin knows the area well.”

            Merlin half-expected Arthur to mention that he knew it better, since he’d actually been on nearly every path in this kingdom, but he said nothing. Instead he quietly bound his horse to a tree branch with a blank expression. Garrick turned to help Derris with the fire and Luther disappeared to collect as much dry wood as he could in the humidity.

            “Are you alright?”

            Arthur turned back to look at Merlin who showed an expectant expression.

            “There’s nothing to worry about, Merlin.” Arthur said easily.

            He felt the dishonesty in his own words but Merlin was less concerned by that and more bothered by what would happen when they reached the castle. Would that place no longer be home? Would he really be able to watch over Arthur as well as before while he was in Sythian?

            The men ate and briefly rested before preparing to leave. Sir Luther left the group momentarily to relieve himself and Garrick said nothing. They were all ready to go after five minutes but Luther hadn’t come back yet. Merlin nearly said something but Garrick started walking in the direction Luther had disappeared. Almost ten minutes later, Garrick returned with a confused expression.

            “Did you find him?” Merlin asked.

            “Uh, no, I can’t find him.” Garrick answered and points back from where he’d come. “He went this way, right?”

            “He shouldn’t be far.” Merlin shrugged.

            “We’re running out of daylight.” Arthur reminded them. “We can send out a search party once we’ve reached the castle.”

            Garrick stared hard out into the woods. The forest was thick beyond the campsite but he should have seen Luther by now. He blinked as if it might help him see but nothing became clear besides a strange sense of déjà vu. He’d only been gone for what? Two minutes? He could have searched harder.

            “The sun is sinking quickly.” Garrick said. “He doesn’t have any supplies.”

            “He’s a knight. He can survive on his own for a night, can’t he?” Arthur asked.

            “…well, we usually rely on magic in these sorts of situations.” Garrick answered quietly. “Luther himself isn’t such a great survivalist, more a knight of combat.”

            Arthur nearly mocked their training but his teasing mood was lost with even the slightest glimpse of Merlin in his peripheral vision. Just how Garrick respected Arthur’s bond with him, Arthur would respect Garrick’s. Besides, Garrick had proven himself to be far more honorable a man than Arthur had expected. Even so, Arthur wasn’t jealous.

            “Merlin, you come with me.” Garrick said as he nodded outward before looking to Arthur. “You and Derris should stay here. Be on guard.”

            Arthur silently nodded rather than mention they were in his kingdom now. Merlin was confused as he walked out with Garrick. He only waited until they were just out of earshot to search. He firstly looked in the directions Luther most likely went but he found nothing nearby. Merlin was just pulling his mind back when he caught a glimpse of something. The familiar dark blue tunic caught his attention and he followed it until he saw dark purple stains soaked through one side of it.

            “I’ve found him.” Merlin breathed and Garrick looked at him expectantly. “But…I don’t think he’s breathing. His tunic is covered in blood.”

            “You’re saying he’s dead?” Garrick asked in alarm

            “I think he was killed.” Merlin said as he looked at Garrick. “It’s a stab wound…he’s bled out.”

            “…let’s get out of here.” Garrick said and turned back toward camp.

            “What about Luther?” Merlin asked as he followed hurriedly.

            “His killer is still out here somewhere and if they can kill a knight like Luther, they aren’t someone to be taken lightly.” Garrick said. “I trained him myself.”

            When they made it back to camp, Garrick headed directly to his horse. Arthur looked to Merlin for an explanation.

            “Luther’s dead.” Merlin said and he couldn’t believe it himself.

            “Dead?” Arthur asked like it was impossible. “How did he die?”

            “He was killed by someone who’s still out there.” Garrick said gruffly. “We’re leaving, now. No breaks until we reach the castle.”

            Merlin went to his horse and joined Garrick on the trail once he was mounted but Arthur rode ahead of them. It was his territory now and he led them toward the castle. The four left of them rode hard toward the castle but just as they were making good distance, it finally began to rain. Lightning silently surged between clouds overhead as an endless rainstorm fought the men and their horses. Soon it became too much for them to ride in. They were forced to take refuge in a small cave several miles from the castle.

            “It’s relentless.” Arthur said angrily as he stared out into the forest which was blurred by heavy rain.

            “But no one would follow us in this, right?” Merlin asked. “He wasn’t killed with magic. It was a sword-wound.”

            “Did you not see it?” Arthur asked Garrick.

            “…we took different paths for a moment.” Garrick answered distractedly as he sat down next to Merlin on a large boulder.

            “What is it?” Arthur asked a bit less demandingly. “You’ve never lost a knight before?”

            “It’s not that.” Garrick shook his head. “…I just have this bad feeling. Something isn’t right.”

            “Luther was just killed.” Derris said, his tone heavy with anger and his expression wrathful to match it.

            Garrick thought back to the camp. He hadn’t seen any signs. It seemed like they were perfectly alone. They heard no shouting or clashing of swords. Luther would have drawn. It was instinct as a knight. Always be prepared. Why wasn’t Luther?

            “You’re bleeding.” Merlin’s voice interrupted Garrick’s thoughts.

            “Hmm?” he asked.

            “Your hand.” Merlin said as he turned it over.

            A dark red line surrounded by a brighter mixture of blood and rain was cut into his palm. Garrick recognized the sort of cut immediately. When had he grabbed a sword from the wrong end? Merlin went to tear some of his tunic off to dress Garrick’s wound but the prince pulled his hand back.

            “You need to be…”

            Merlin trailed off as he saw Garrick’s expression change. The prince stood with a confused and anxious look about him. Merlin stood and put a hand on his shoulder but Garrick didn’t so much as glance over. Garrick felt his wounded hand burning from injury. How could he not notice something like that? Had he held his sword the wrong way in the rush to escape their last camp? But it was a rather deep wound, one that would take one person swinging the sword by its proper end.

            Garrick stepped forward and away from Merlin as he drew his sword. Arthur tensed but only remained close to Merlin. Garrick held the blade up but there wasn’t any trace of blood. It didn’t even smell like blood. It wasn’t his sword.

            The vaguest sense of recollection pulled at Garrick’s mind and he tried to make sense of the facts in front of him. Had it been Luther’s sword he’d grabbed? Luther would have been caught off-guard and not known to draw his sword if Garrick had been the one to approach him. Even then, he might not have swung as hard as he’d been trained to. It would make for a wound like Garrick’s. The disbelief on Garrick’s face alarmed Merlin but the sorcerer sensed a dark air about him.

            “What is it?” Merlin asked rather than going to him.

            Garrick didn’t look back. His mind was too busy trying to grab hold of a memory he didn’t recognize. He was rewarded with horrid glimpses of a man in a dark blue tunic, his insides turned by the blade of his own sword. His blood soaked and stained the blue color to a damp, dark purple. Dead eyes stared up toward the sky as a tall shadow left his side without reluctance.

            “I did it.” Garrick said quietly.

            “Did what?” Merlin asked as anxiety was beginning to build in his chest.

            Garrick looked over and Merlin jolted. Garrick’s skin had gone paler and guilt pierced his eyes.

            “How long was I gone?” he asked.

            “What?” Merlin asked confusedly.

            “When I went to look for Luther, how long was I gone?!” Garrick demanded of Arthur now.

            “Almost ten minutes.” Arthur answered warily.

            “Ten…”

            Garrick dropped his sword and it clanked dully against the stone floor of the cave. His hand burned even hotter now as the dots connected themselves. He’d been gone for that long but didn’t even remember? The sword wound on his hand was the result of being swung at. He could just barely recall the confusion and alarm exchanging themselves over Luther’s face as the light left his eyes. He killed his own knight.

            Was it the curse? But he’d been with Merlin the entire time!

            _“You thought love would save you?”_ the voices sighed at the loudest Garrick had ever heard them.

            He could hear the snickering in their words and it echoed through his head as full dread sank in. He didn’t dare face Merlin. The world came crashing down around Garrick as everything came together. Garrick knew strategy and the demons had lived with the same knowledge as him. They thought the same way. It was all a trap.

            _“We knew you’d take the chance to be with him.”_ The voices mocked Garrick. _“You’ve overestimated your strength. You let your guard down for the sake of your own romantic fulfillment. It’s your stupid heart that’s gotten him killed.”_

            “Merlin,” Garrick choked out as dark spots pounded into his vision with dull throbs.

            He lost the strength in his legs. No matter how hard he fought it, his body betrayed him. He went down with an aching head and met the cold ground with his palms. Merlin jumped forward but Arthur grabbed him by the back of his tunic and pulled him back before standing in front of him.

            “He’s in pain!” Merlin protested.

            “I’m keeping you safe!” Arthur argued without looking back as he drew his sword.

            “It was a trap,” Garrick managed to utter as his lungs grew shallow and what little strength he had left caused his arms to shake. “Arthur, do it…”

            “Do what?!” Merlin shouted in alarm as he glanced between Garrick and Arthur’s shadowed profile.

            “Derris, you too.” Arthur said without looking at the knight. “Draw your sword.”

            The knight did so hesitantly and with a grave expression, already aware that these were Prince Garrick’s wishes. The prince lost grasp of himself quickly, his strength slipping away without the chance to try and stop it.

            “Merlin!” Garrick called out because it was the only thing he knew.

            He felt no heat or burn from the tears leaking down his face. He could no longer feel the ground he knelt on or hear the panicked shouts of the man he loved. He could only cry out his name as a vicious curse pushed him under endless veils of darkness. First he felt the pain, then the sorrow and the rage. With the faintest memory of a beautiful young man whose name bled from his lips, he then felt the familiar comfort of warmth in his heart. He felt love and loss and peace before he felt nothing at all.

            Rain fell without end and in the distance, the deep rumble of thunder rolled itself in every direction against the earth. Though the sounds of the skies and of the rain pelting stone were great, they did not muffle the anxious cries of a young man whose heart was breaking.

            “You can’t kill him!!” Merlin shouted at Arthur.

            “That’s not the same man we know!” Arthur argued as the body of a prince slumped lifelessly on its side with its back to the men.

            “He’s still in there!” Merlin protested. “You can’t!”

            “…I honor my word, Merlin.” Arthur said.

            Merlin was confused and scared by those words. That was Garrick’s wish? To die for Merlin’s sake?

            “Garrick was cautious.” Arthur said. “He knew something like this could happen so he requested something…I made a promise and I’ll honor it. Sythian knights are now led by me and Garrick is an enemy.”

            “To protect me?!” Merlin argued. “He’s a prince, Arthur! You think I’m the one who deserves to live?! He’s important!”

            “So are you!” Arthur shouted as he looked back at Merlin.

            Arthur regretted looking back when he saw Merlin’s face, red and terrified but also angry. He loved Garrick. He would die for him. Watching the man he loved be killed by his friend would break his heart in a way that wasn’t repairable. Merlin’s heart had always made him special to Arthur, whether he understood how much or not had always been irrelevant. To do such damage to him…was that not a dishonorable act in itself?

            “Sire,” Derris said and Arthur looked to the knight.

            Derris looked forward and Arthur looked in the direction of the body. It was beginning to stir, slowly turning over off its side. Arthur hesitates. If he was going to keep his promise, he should do it now. It was better to have the body dead before the demons arrived, if they hadn’t already…but Arthur still didn’t move. His mind was being tugged on by his heart and he knew his decision would have severe consequences no matter what he chose to do.

            “Don’t do it.” he heard Merlin warn firmly. “Arthur, just give him another chance. I’ll do everything to fix this.”

            Arthur’s resolve was collapsing but he kept his sword raised without looking back. His eyes were on the body now turned down on its knees with fists braced against stone. A dark laugh escaped its lips in Garrick’s voice but the tone had no resonance. The mocking cackle didn’t bounce against the cave walls but sank straight into Arthur’s ears with a dull finish that made Arthur’s heart skip a beat.

            “Fresh love,” the heavy voice thrummed against each man’s eardrums. “Your romantic stupidity made this all too easy.”

            “What have you done with him?!” Merlin demanded.

            “Your prince exists no longer.” The demons breathed as their head turned up.

            Merlin’s heart sank. The eyes that once held his reflection with warmth and tenderness now showed death in their stare, the absence of a man who’d loved for too short a time, lived for too short a life. It couldn’t be true. Garrick couldn’t be gone.

            “Don’t waste your tears on him.” The demons said as they began to rise off their knees. “Your death will be far more painful. Being fed on alive is certainly not the best way to go.”

            Merlin glared through the tears now slipping down his cheeks against his will. There had to be a way to fix this.

            _You can’t leave me like this!_ Merlin’s thoughts cried for Garrick.

            Arthur’s own mind was immersed in complete chaos. He knew his importance as heir to Camelot’s throne but he also knew another responsibility, to his own principles. Even more than that, didn’t Garrick deserve to live more than him? The kind of kingdom Sythian was, the kind of world that could be led by him…it was the kind of world Arthur was beginning to want. Even if it needed work, Garrick should be there to lead it, Merlin at his side.

            “If you must take someone, take me.” Arthur told the demons. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? Take my life.”

            “Arthur, you can’t.” Merlin protested while coming forward but Derris held him back by his chest.

            “…I promised to keep you safe and happy.” Arthur said as he looked back again. “You won’t be happy if he dies, will you?!”

            “You think I’ll be happy if you die either?!” Merlin shouted back angrily with eyes blurred by tears. “You can’t do it, Arthur!”

            “I can!” Arthur argued.

            “No, you can’t.” the demons said.

            Arthur looked to them again. They stared almost regretfully at the prince. Arthur was struck by the faintly human expression.

            “It’s not Merlin’s life we want.” They told Arthur. “It’s his magic.”

            The words flooded Arthur’s ears. He felt slightly disoriented. He must not have heard right.

            “If magic is what you want, leave Merlin alone.” Arthur said. “He doesn’t have any.”

            “Your naivety is alarming.” The demons responded flatly. “…that boy has magic.”

            Arthur looked back at Merlin. The sorcerer’s glare withered and his eyes couldn’t leave Arthur’s.

            “Is that true?” Arthur asked him.

            Merlin saw the confused and hurt expression on the prince’s face.

            “…so stop protecting me.” Merlin said with a firm voice.

            Arthur felt the ground collapsing beneath him as he turned to face Merlin fully. In his eyes stood the young man he’d grown to cherish…and that same man wore such an expression of guilt, anger, and fear. It was the man his father would have burned. It was the man he might have killed himself before knowing him…but now?

            “…this doesn’t mean I let you die.” Arthur said but he already felt his will wavering.

            It was bad enough that Merlin was a man but he was also a sorcerer? How had Arthur not seen? How had Merlin lied? He was a terrible liar.

            “It doesn’t matter what you decide to do.” The demons said and Arthur remembered the situation they were in. “You won’t stop me.”

            Arthur turned with his sword raised but the demons didn’t even wait for him to reach them before sending the prince flying back through the air with little more than a string of hissed words. The same was done with Derris who dropped his sword. Merlin quickly picked it up and braced himself as he was pinned back against the wall by the same force as the others. None could move from the cold stone as Garrick’s body approached Merlin.

            “You won’t need that.” The demons said as they easily plucked the sword from Merlin’s grasp. “You really shouldn’t fight so hard. You’re only dragging it out.”

            “Bring him back!” Merlin yelled in their face. “Bring him back safely and I’ll go without resistance!”

            “Merlin!” Arthur shouted and the demons lifted a hand with a calm incantation that brought the prince’s head back and his mouth closed.

            The demons looked to Merlin again. The sorcerer stared hard into those cold eyes. They weren’t the ones he knew. For that person to be gone…

            “Just give him back and I’ll let you do what you want.” Merlin told them.

            The demons posed a grave expression. For a split moment, Merlin saw the slightest spark of life in those eyes.

            “We aren’t doing this for fun.” The demons said calmly. “We won’t enjoy killing you in the process of draining your magic. There isn’t another way. We only want our lives back.”

            “…back?” Merlin asked confusedly.

            “We were witches and sorcerers like you.” They answered. “We fight for our lives like you fight for the lives of these princes. You would kill for them, wouldn’t you?”

            Merlin didn’t answer. He didn’t even have to think about it.

            “Our lives were unrightfully taken from us, far beyond our times. Some of us were children!” they shouted. “Why are you, one being, so much more important? We didn’t deserve to die either!”

            “Don’t listen, Merlin.” Derris reminded the sorcerer whose will was beginning to weaken. “It’s a lie.”

            Derris was silenced akin to Arthur and Merlin was left with only the demons’ words.

            “You would be saving not only your love but tens of us.” They said. “Your friends will go unharmed. We only wish to walk free…wouldn’t you also want that?”

            Merlin swallowed but didn’t break eye contact. He could see it, the sort of life that breathed through borrowed eyes. It must have been true…and it was Garrick’s life as well.

            “There’s no other way you’ll let him go?” Merlin asked as he blinked the tears away in frustration.

            “No other way.” They said as they brought a hand up to brush Merlin’s cheek.

            The warmth in that hand was faint but stirring. Garrick could live.

            “Then make a deal with me.” Merlin said.

            The demons dropped the hand to listen to him.

            “…Garrick is given his body back completely.” Merlin said. “And Arthur, you’ll do everything to protect him in my place. Keep his life intact and do nothing else to sway him or bring him harm. Promise me this and I’ll agree.”

            There were muffled shouts from Arthur but Merlin didn’t look. It would only make it harder.

            “If it’s your dying request.” The demons nodded. “Because there was never a way out of this.”

            Merlin saw the warmth in Garrick’s eyes seeping in but the demons paid no mind as they leaned closer, holding a hand to the sorcerer’s chest. Merlin faintly heard a voice calling his name, one so familiar and strong that the tension in his body sank away.

            “Love couldn’t have saved you.” The demons told Merlin.

            _“Yes it can!”_ a bodiless voice rang loudly in Merlin’s ears.

            Merlin caught a glimpse of fear in those golden eyes only a moment before the sickening sound of pierced flesh found his ears. Merlin looked down in surprise at the dark blood seeping through Garrick’s tunic around Derris’s blade.

            “G-Garrick!” Merlin shouted.

            Merlin’s body fell from the wall and the other men collapsed to the ground as Merlin rushed forward to Garrick’s body.

            “Garrick?!” Merlin asked desperately. “Garrick! Tell me you’re okay!”

            Garrick sucked in a shuddered breath with his left hand placed around the blade in his abdomen. He tried not to look at Merlin but became weak under the panic of his love. He looked over as Merlin stared with horror on his tear-stained face.

            “…I’m sorry.” Garrick breathed uneasily.

            “Garrick, I can heal you!” Merlin said as he reached for the sword.

            Garrick pushed his hands away.

            “Don’t!” he said.

            “Garr-”

            “If you heal me, they’re going to kill you!” Garrick shouted with the most pained look in his eyes.

            Merlin’s hands weakened until he squeezed them tight against the fabric on Garrick’s chest and side. He kept glancing between the wound and Garrick’s eyes but he couldn’t leave him like this!

            _I have to do something!_ He thought.

            “You can’t die!” Merlin argued. “I can save you! Just let me!”

            “I can’t watch you die.” Garrick said as his voice began to crack. “This…this is my curse…I won’t see you suffer for my love.”

            Merlin gripped Garrick’s right hand tight in his but even as Garrick bled, Merlin was the one to feel the most pain. Garrick understood that…which made it that much harder not to let Merlin heal him.

            Arthur came to stand behind Merlin at a distance. He didn’t move forward. In the end, he couldn’t keep his word. He couldn’t kill Garrick himself. He almost let Merlin die.

            Garrick saw him. He remembered everything, how Arthur had hesitated, how he’d been easily thrown aside because of it.

            “Arthur,” Garrick said.

            Arthur met his eyes but didn’t step forward. Merlin looked back over his shoulder, his face red and wet with misery, pain that Arthur couldn’t protect him from.

            “I’m sorry, Garrick.” Arthur said without meeting either of their eyes.

            “I know what happened.” Garrick told him. “…and I shouldn’t have asked you to do that…and it’s okay.”

            Arthur didn’t argue. You don’t argue with a dying man.

            “But,” Garrick said, his voice becoming fainter. “I trust you to take care of the rest for me.”

            Arthur met his eyes now, unwavering.

            “I will.” He said.

            Garrick looked to Derris whose face was strong against tears as his leader’s life drained away.

            “You didn’t let me down, Derris.” Garrick assured him.

            Derris nodded with eyes closed and heart heavy. Garrick looked to Merlin again who sat close, head hung over him with his hands gripping him tightly. Merlin’s hot tears sank into the knuckles of Garrick’s weakening hand but the prince held onto him. For as long as he could, he would.

            “I love you.” Garrick told him.

            “Don’t say that.” Merlin said as he shook his head against Garrick’s fist. “Not now. I can’t…I can’t…”

            “Please,” Garrick said and Merlin looked up again, blinking away the tears that distorted Garrick’s face. “I want you to remember me.”

            Merlin nodded rapidly as more tears dripped from his eyes and onto Garrick’s tunic.

            “And Merlin?” Garrick asked. “…please let yourself be happy again someday.”

            The world seemed to be crumbling away to Merlin. The only thing he could feel was the faint warmth in the hand he held, the gentle pulse fading against his skin. He couldn’t speak and it was even harder to breathe.

            “Garrick,” Merlin gasped.

            He looked up as Garrick’s eyes were closing. He panicked and shook him.

            “Garrick!” he shouted.

            The strength in Garrick’s hand disappeared in less than a breath. The last of Merlin’s restraint dissipated, giving way for the rage at every force that brought them to this.

            “ **NO!!** ” Merlin shouted and his voice brought the entire cave to shudder.

            Merlin stared down at Garrick, no longer able to halt the tears as he pulled the sword away. He held his hand over the blood-smothered wound. Arthur came and pulled his arm back but Merlin violently shrugged him off and tried to heal Garrick.

            “Merlin!” Arthur shouted. “Merlin…it’s already too late.”

            Merlin didn’t reply as a gold glow enveloped Garrick’s side. Arthur watched with an aching heart as Merlin tried to bring him back but Garrick never woke. Arthur was right. It was too late.

            The cave was too dark a place for any of them to notice that the clouds outside had parted to a mild sunset. As warm hues of pink and orange painted the sky over a cold and damp world, the tortured soul of a prince was finally finding peace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

            Garrick was taken back to Sythian in a carriage sent from Camelot. Merlin rode behind it despite Arthur’s concern for him. They travelled without rest and it was halfway through the next day when they had returned to Sythian.

            When Aster heard the commotion coming from the servants in the halls, she went to her bedroom window to peer into the courtyard. She watched the carriage be pulled into the square with Camelot knights at every side and her brother nowhere to be seen. Fear took her in.

            She ran out to the halls and straight to the front steps of the castle where Eldon held her back with a heavy heart. The carriage came to a halt and the dread overcame her as she understood what had happened. Eldon held onto her tightly even as she screamed and cried and nobody could say a thing to console her. Merlin could not speak or look away even as the king came into the courtyard. It was Arthur who told King George of his son’s passing.

            The funeral was nearly silent, not a word being spoken as Garrick’s boat drifted out across the vast ocean. The people watched in mourning from the cold cliffs of Eastern Sythian. Merlin swallowed tears and was one of the last to leave. Arthur watched over him even as the sun went down. Neither spoke a word.

            Back at the castle, Merlin and the others from Camelot were being allowed rest before journeying back in the morning.

            The silence in the castle was nearly deafening. Merlin stood at the window of his room while watching over the square which was alight with flickering candles. The few people who remained this late into the night were watching Garrick’s window almost expectantly, like it was all a lie and the man who went down in an embellished boat was not their prince. The longer Merlin was left to himself, the more he was convinced that he was to blame. Garrick died protecting him. If he’d surrendered, that would have been the end of it. Garrick would be alive. Sythian would still have its prince.

            The price for Garrick’s life would have been his own, however, and while it seemed best for a servant to die in a prince’s place, Garrick valued Merlin beyond his status. He also understood that Merlin had a greater purpose than polishing armor and fetching breakfast. Keeping Arthur safe was his duty, his destiny. Day by day it had become less of a chore and more of a gift, even if that gift came with more tedious chores. Merlin knew even now that he wouldn’t have been able to leave Camelot completely. He was also realizing he may soon have to do exactly that.

            In the castle’s throne room, King Alder stood at the far end with his back to the entrance as its doors opened. Prince Arthur entered and the guards promptly drew the doors closed to allow the two royals privacy. George took many slow breaths before he was able to face his guest. Even when he did, Arthur could see the redness of his eyes and cheeks which came with his mourning.

            “I am sorry, your majesty.” Arthur apologized, his eyes lowered in that moment.

            “I appreciate the courtesy but I did not call you in for formal matters.” The king replied firmly. The prince lifted his gaze at that, already guessing at what the king wished to discuss. “My son made it aware that he would speak with you about the matters regarding his death. I would like to confirm that you did listen to him.”

            “I did.” Arthur admitted.

            “Then he must have known his time would come so soon.” George nodded as a way to reassure himself; as if the information would put him at ease, which it did not. “I was told it was his own sword.”

            Arthur nodded solemnly, again saying “I’m sorry.” He could still clearly remember Garrick’s words. The requests he made at the campsite echoed in his thoughts.

_“This curse is unpredictable.”_ Garrick had said. _“I want to believe it’s alright now and that we’re safe when we’re together but this is dark magic. It isn’t some mindless spell that does what it’s told. It learns. It comes back stronger each time and if it happens again, I don’t know that there will be anything left of me to control it…I’m asking you that if that happens…kill me before I hurt him. You must protect him, always.”_

            Of course Arthur hadn’t been able to do it. The way things unfolded, so fast and sudden, it was disorienting. That along with the discoveries he made about Merlin left him conflicted.

            “He told me you would understand.” Arthur told the king who kept a strong face.

            “I mourned my son many times in my life.” He said. “There were times when I thought he wouldn’t make it through the night. As time went on, I started to believe that letting him be at rest would be the only solution. When he did get better, I put that kind of thinking behind me. Now I mourn again.” The king finally sat down on the throne. His body had grown heavy under the thought. “I do not hold you accountable, Prince Arthur.” He said. “I wish to maintain peace with your kingdom and that was certainly the wish of my son. We will see great things come of our alliance.”

            “I believe that to be true.” Arthur agreed humbly.

            “And we will see great things come of your forgiveness.”

            For a moment, Arthur didn’t understand, but again Garrick’s voice found him.

            _“You must protect him, always. No matter what happens or what he’s done, you must forgive him. I know what he means to you and I know what he means to this world. He can never be made to leave your side.”_

Arthur hadn’t thought much of those claims. They only sounded like a man’s love. Now, however, after all that occurred in that dreadful cave, he knew what both men spoke of.

            “I take it that you knew.” Arthur said with no particular tone.

            “That he is gifted?” the king asked. “Power such as his is incredible and couldn’t have been bound to a more worthy soul.”

            Arthur didn’t reply. He was willing to forget all that he’d seen and heard about it.

            “I know your father’s beliefs,” King Alder said and Arthur kept an immovable look about him. “But I also know that every man is his own. When you return to Camelot, I hope you will make the right decision.”

            Not wanting to give the king any more grief, Arthur didn’t come to his father’s defense. Instead, the two parted formally and the king left his throne room to retire to his chambers, leaving Prince Arthur alone with his thoughts. Standing in that silent space, he had only one thing on his mind: a promise he had made.

            _“I know what he means to you and I know what he means to this world. He can never be made to leave your side.”_ Garrick had said.

_“I don’t understand.”_ Arthur replied rapidly, for he was confused at the time.

_“You will, eventually.”_ Garrick assured him. _“You must protect him then. You must keep him safe and you must never leave him. Do you promise this?”_

_“Why do I-”_

_“Do you promise this!”_

_“…I do.”_

            Arthur stared somberly at the second tallest throne at the left of the king’s. His voice came at barely more than a whisper.

            “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I will soon be adding the sequel to the series and continue this story. It will include the story of Merlin and Arthur as well as what happens with Aster and Eldon. The sequel will not be sad like this, I swear. Please follow me to see when The Prince's Promise is published.


End file.
